About us
by patriciabzjm
Summary: Could love happen out of regular boundaries that we're used to set for ourselves? Arizona and Meredith will have to find out in this slow burn Merzona story. [English is not my first language, I apologize for mistakes in grammar and spelling]
1. Chapter 1

Arizona was finishing gathering her stuff to leave the hospital for the day. There has been a long time since she needed to stay in there for more than 24 hours straight. That's the downside of fetal medicine: labors are unpredictable.

Meredith entered the attending's lounge and spotted the blonde having some difficulties in stocking a few scans into her briefcase, she looked tired.

"Do you need some help in there?" – Meredith joked, trying to pull out a smile from her colleague.

"Gosh, I'm so tired I can't even think" – Arizona confessed.

"Bailey told me you're in here for over 24 hours. Are you sure you're good to drive home? I can give you a ride" – Meredith offered.

"Thank you, Meredith, I already called a cab, I definitely can't drive now" – Arizona said, smiling.

"Ah, and good news, right? Callie told me she'll be in town later this week with Sofia, you will get to see the little one for a while" – Meredith said, smiling. Bringing up Sofia's name was just enough to get Arizona shining.

"Yes, I'm counting the days already. She'll arrive on Thursday night" – Arizona told her, happily.

"I can imagine you must want to spend every little second with her, but if you two find a spare time, let's schedule a playdate with Zola? She misses Sofia so much" – Meredith asked.

"Definitely. Sofia misses her too. As soon as Callie shares her schedule in Seattle with me, I'll let you now so we can arrange that. Oh, I gotta go, my cab arrived. Good night, Meredith" – Arizona said, placing her arm on Meredith's shoulder.

"Good night, Arizona" – Meredith said, smiling.

Two days later and Sofia was finally in town with Callie. The ortho doctor was invited to speak at a conference and give a special consult for her mentor during med school in Florida, who now works in a research center in Washington. Since she would need to stay in the State for at least a week, she decided to bring Sofia to be with Arizona. She knew Penny wouldn't handle a whole week by herself taking care of a seven-year-old.

Arizona came to the airport to wait for them, she couldn't even explain how bad she was missing Sofia these past days. Once they arrived, the little girl was excited to see her Mommy and ran towards her.

"Mommy, I've missed you so much" – Sofia exclaimed, holding Arizona really tight.

"Oh, honey, Mommy missed you, too! I'm so glad you're here!" – Arizona said, kissing the girl's cheek and forehead – "Hi, Callie, how are you?"

"Good, and you? Sofia was highly excited on the plane, she didn't sleep for a minute" – Callie told and they started to walk towards the airport's parking lot.

When Arizona opened the car, Callie commented:

"Oh, new car? This is nice. Grey-Sloan must pay you really well" – Callie quipped.

"Well, you used to work there. You made a lot of money yourself, too" – Arizona answered, knowing that Callie now is making not even half of her previous annual salary in NY.

"So, the conference put me in a hotel in downtown, can you give me a ride? I know it's a little out of hand to your place, I'm sorry" – Callie said.

"Not a problem at all. Sof, are you ready to go?" – Arizona asked, looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror.

"Yes!" – the little girl squealed.

Arizona was off the next day so she could be with Sofia. The little girl was all over her Mommy, telling every story from her school and even complaining about how much she missed her home in Seattle. Every time the little girl said those words, Arizona felt a sadness taking over her. She knew the girl was too altruist to speak her heart out about where she would like to live, and she often did things she thought would make Callie or Arizona happier.

At night, when Callie called Arizona so she could say good night to Sofia, the women talked a little about the conference and Callie's schedule for the next few days.

"How was the speech?" – Arizona asked.

"Great, there were some of the best orthopedists of US in there. I felt good." – Callie exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're over your stage-fear now" – Arizona quipped.

"Well, I need to be, anyway. Every conference like this pays me well. Moving to NY ended most of my savings and Penny doesn't make much" – Callie confessed.

"I'm sorry Callie. But you're adjusting in there, soon enough Penny will finish her grant and she'll make more. And, I know it must sound weird, but if you need help, I hope you know you can count on me. For real" – Arizona share her good intentions, but apparently, Callie understood it differently.

"You don't need to glow about how better you are in the money universe, Arizona. That's not cool" – Callie answered, slightly angry.

"Glow? I'm not glowing, Callie. You just told me you're going through a rough time, I'm offering to help, but you know what? Forget it. I won't get into a fight over this. I actually just wanted to know about your schedule so we can arrange things for Sofia" – Arizona said, now angry too.

"Well, I'm leaving on Sunday to Kent and will be back on Wednesday night. Maybe we could share Sofia tomorrow?" – Callie suggested.

"Yeah, I'm on call until 5 pm, so maybe you can get her tomorrow morning and I'll pick her up when I leave the hospital, is that good?" – Arizona asked.

"Works for me. Can I talk to her now, please?" – Callie asked.

"Sure, I'll get her on the phone" – Arizona answered and handed the phone to Sofia.

On the next day, Arizona bumped into Meredith on the elevator and shared the news about Sofia's schedule.

"Oh, hey, uhm, Callie's back on Wednesday night, so she will only pick up Sofia on Thursday, since Wednesday it's a holiday and Zola won't have to go to school, maybe they can play together?" – Arizona suggested.

"Awesome, she'll be thrilled. It's a date" – Meredith answered and smiled, leaving the elevator.

The week passed by pretty quick and Arizona couldn't believe it was already her last day with Sofia in town. They had so much fun together and that always makes Arizona forget about how lonely she feels in the city now that she's single and without her daughter living with her. She almost felt like canceling the play date with Zola so she could spend more time with her little girl, but she knew Sofia was excited to see her best friend and she took the courage to just fulfill her promise.

She needed to drop Sofia at Meredith's before her shift started, and gladly Maggie was off so she could watch the kids. It was a pretty bad raining day and there wasn't much to do outside with 4 kids.

When she arrived, Meredith was pissed off screaming at someone on her cellphone, but Arizona was polite enough not to ask anything, except handing Sofia to the play date.

"Wait!" – Meredith mouthed while she was finishing her call – "Yeah, you're useless, whatever" – she said at the end, sounding really mad at whoever that was.

"Is everything ok?" – Arizona asked, a little unsure of what she should do.

"Well, my car just blacked out and the insurance company doesn't seem to know the meaning of urgency. Anyway, are you heading to the hospital? Can you give me a ride? Maggie is off and Amelia is still on her night-shift" – Meredith explained.

"Yeah, sure, let's go" – Arizona said and they both walked to the blonde's car.

That was one of the situations where Arizona felt really lonely. Although she knew Meredith for almost ten years, they still felt like acquaintances. They've gotten a little bit closer after the plane crash for obvious reasons, but not longer after that Arizona and Callie split, after the cheating episode. When Meredith was attacked, Arizona helped her but it didn't had so much effect and not longer after that, there was the custody trial and that made the two women even more distant from each other than ever. So, inside the car, there wasn't much of conversation other than small talk about nothing important.

Inside Meredith's head, she could feel the discomfort but not as hard as Arizona felt. She just assumed the two of them didn't have so much in common and that's why they weren't close. Meredith knew Arizona was a good person and a nice woman to be around, but she actually didn't know what to say to break the awkwardness that was loud and clear between them if they needed to be around each other for more than 10 minutes.

"Is Ellis feeling better? Alex told me she had a strep last week, I know it can be hard on babies" – Arizona said, trying to break the ice.

"She's better, but not 100% yet. I was really concerned about pneumonia but Alex assured me it wasn't the case" – Meredith told, sounding worried.

"Well, carry on the fluids and if she doesn't recover completely in two days, you should bring her over to have a full check up. It doesn't hurt to be really sure she's ok, right?" – Arizona suggested.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Alex is leaving tomorrow for his vacations, though." – Meredith said.

"Well, lucky for you I'm still a pediatrician. And a good one. I'll check her out" – Arizona said, smiling.

"Thank you, Arizona. It's hard, isn't it? To be a mom and a doctor at the same time? It's like you know all the things but when it comes to your child you just paralyze" – Meredith vented.

"Well, it gets better when they're older, I think. I mean, you're way more secure about Zola, for an example. Because she's older and can communicate, so it's easier for you to figure it out properly. I was a mess when Sofia was a baby, I was always assuming the worst, I couldn't even sleep" – Arizona confessed.

"Who was the rational one between the three of you back then?" – Meredith asked, laughing at Arizona's confession.

"Callie, without a doubt. Mark was even worse than me!" – Arizona laughed.

They arrived at the hospital and went to the attending's lounge to change into their scrubs.

"Ok, so I will probably leave around 7 and go straight to pick up Sofia. Let me know if you need a ride back home, ok?" – Arizona offered.

"Thank you, I'll let you know" – Meredith said, smiling at Arizona.

It didn't felt weird like the previous times, Meredith finally found a thing that they had in common: they were both lovingly and worried mothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**It only took one chapter in this new fic for me to think about closing my account in here, for good. It's so annoying to feel the need to educate people all the time, to ask them to be nice and kind to each other, and keep deleting comments like "you're a b****" or "why don't you go and get someone paid to review your chapter?". And what's impressive is that no one, who wants to attack for just no reason, EVER signs their name. So, I believe none of you wants to start a real dialogue, you just want to be mean and that's pretty immature. So, for the last time, I will write some clarifications in here, even though I know don't have to, but out of respect since I'd like to think that at least I'm polite.**

 **1) A step-by-step for you who don't want to read stories in non-fluent English. First, read the summary of the story - if the author says English is not his/her native language, you don't click on the fic. Second, you read another story. It's not that hard, right? A piece of cake! Is it really necessary to hit the reviews just to say I should not write in English in order NOT to annoy you? I would be glad to invite those people to have a conversation in the other two languages I'm fluent on, but since English is the most understandable in the platform, I think it's fair for me to give a try so more people can read. And in all of my stories, I warn people about it. So, the attack is not only unnecessary but also says more about you than me.**

 **2) This is FICTION. I understand some of you are really passionate about some characters and it's hard for you to read stories where they are playing the "bad guy". But this is just storytelling, guys. A made-up story using already existent characters from a show we all love. And if I say that this is going to be a MERZONA fic, it's quite obvious that Callie is going to appear since she's Arizona's ex-wife and it's part of the drama. If you don't like the new couple, you can also choose NOT TO READ it. But, anyway, I removed Callie's tag from the story, since I know some people just search for the characters without actually reading what's the story about. But, please, I can't change my way of writing out how I see their plot just to make Callie looks like an angel. And yes, in MY story, it makes sense that I mention her because it's part of the drama I created to write it.**

 **3) I am completely open to constructive criticism. If you guys have ideas or think maybe I'm saying something that doesn't correspond to the "reality" (let's not forget that Grey's Anatomy is ALSO fiction), I am more than glad to discuss it, but let's do that in a friendly way, we have PMs for it. It's really hard to think about this place as a free space to put your ideas on and receive a bunch of nonsense attacks for free. I'm not a professional writer, and even if I was, this isn't a JOB, it's just a fun thing to do, create stories and tell them. I don't have an editor, I don't have a researcher, I'm not Grey's Anatomy screenwriter. This is not a writers' room. And, to be fair, you are also not professional critics, so we should all just calm down and enjoy the opportunity to write and read different stories of our beloved characters.**

 **I have a few more chapters already written and I'll post it, but if it continues in that kind of aggression I will shut it down. I rather write to myself than fight against people who don't even have the courage to sign their names. It's really not what I want for my life.**

 **To the other amazing readers and authors who are always supportive, I really appreciate it, and I hope you continue to spread joy and amazing stories, and also continue to be nice to one another like you had been so far. That is how it's supposed to be! :)**

 **Thank you for your time!**

* * *

Arizona's day wasn't being quite so easy, with lots of fetal emergencies and a few of them resulting in surgeries. She needed to follow Alex's cases on Peds since he was leaving the next day to his vacation time and Arizona needed to cover for him. It was almost 7:30 pm when she finally left her last surgery of the day. She scrubbed out and headed to the attending's lounge to change into her regular clothes, pick up her daughter and finally get some rest. She texted Meredith to let her know she was leaving, in case she needed a ride.

 _Just finished my last surgery for the day, I'm going to change and leave. Need a ride? –A._

As she entered the lounge, she was surprised to see Callie in there. She wasn't supposed to be in Seattle for at least two more hours and definitely she wouldn't be at Grey-Sloan.

"Hey, I thought you were arriving later" – Arizona greeted her ex-wife.

"Yeah, I've changed my flight, I actually needed to talk to you" – Callie said, seeming nervous but excited at the same time.

"Sure, what's going on?" – Arizona asked.

"First of all, please, let me just say it, ok? I know you're gonna want to scream, but let me say it all" – Callie asked and Arizona nodded yes, suspicious. – "You know that Penny's grant will end soon, right? And I know that this is your school year with Sofia. But Penny received a great, irrecusable offer in Milan, and I wanted to see with you if I could have Sofia for the next year, and you'll get the next two in a row" – Callie asked, smiling, while Arizona was frowning, confused.

"Wait, wait. Do you want to have Sofia moving to Italy?" – Arizona asked, not believing Callie's words.

"Yes. Arizona, I swear I don't want to fight, I mean, you were wonderful to have me take Sofia to New York and I know I'm asking for a lot, but I need you to understand that if Sofia doesn't go with me, I won't be able to see her as much as I wanted. I don't have any offer there yet, I'm still trying to contact a few colleagues, so I won't be able to fly out to the US so often. I know they're looking out for a fellow fetal surgeon to share the work in here with you, so you will have a more flexible schedule and you will love Milan, you can visit us anytime!" – Callie was trying to explain.

"Callie, are you out of your mind?" – Arizona asked, slightly angry but still keeping it down.

"Arizona, please, can you at least think about it?" – Callie raised her voice a little bit.

"Of course I won't think about it, Callie, that's insane!" – Arizona was now shouting.

"Arizona, would you…" – Callie tried to talk but the blonde interrupted her.

"No, Callie, now you're listening to me. What the hell is wrong with you? You already live across the country with our daughter, which I graciously agreed to, because you were miserable in here. We had a deal. I saw my daughter less than thirty days this year and do you really think it's fine for you to suggest taking her to live in Europe? And assuming that I am the one who needs to fly there to see her? Tell me, what the hell it's wrong with you?" – Arizona shouted.

"Do you think I like moving in and out all the time? Do you think it's a hobby for me to change houses and jobs? I'm asking you for your comprehension to give me a time for adjustment while I'm in there. If not the whole year, then maybe half of it?" – Callie was still considering.

"It's not my problem if you like it or not, Callie. I never asked you to move out or to stay in Seattle. You're free to do whatever you want, follow whoever you'd like, but you don't get to take my daughter along like she's your security blanket" – Arizona shouted.

"OUR daughter, Arizona" – Callie shouted back.

"Yes, our daughter. But I'm the one who has her custody. Don't you forget about it" – Arizona said.

Right at this time, Meredith entered the lounge, clueless of the fight between the two women in there. She was running to catch Arizona in there before she leaves since she could use the ride home.

"Oh, hi… I didn't know you were here, Callie" – Meredith said and immediately noticed that there was a big tension in the room.

"Stop being so manipulative, Arizona. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even HAVE a daughter" – Callie said and the tears rolled down on Arizona's face immediately.

"Whatever, Callie. You can say whatever you want. She's not leaving the country and she'll move back to Seattle as soon as the school year ends. That's not up to discussion" – Arizona said, lowering her voice.

"You don't shout order things, Arizona, she's not a property, and she's not yours only!" – Callie shouted again, ignoring Meredith's presence.

"I get to shout any order I'd like because I have her custody after you took us in court because of it" – Arizona shouted back.

"Because you're an unreasonable piece of…." – When Callie was about to finish her sentence, Meredith interrupted her.

"Callie, that's enough. Maybe you should leave, now" – Meredith suggested, trying to escort her friend out of the room.

"I'm not leaving until this bitch realizes she's not Sofia's owner!" – Callie was out of control.

"Callie, leave. Now" – Meredith ordered.

"I won't…" – Callie was interrupted again.

"I said NOW, Callie. Or I'll kick you out of here. Leave this room" – Meredith shouted, sounding angry.

Callie picked up her purse and left the room. Arizona was sitting down wiping her tears in silence and stocking something inside her purse.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything? Can I get you a glass of water?" – Meredith offered, rubbing Arizona's arm, who sighed, in order to control her shaking voice.

"No, thanks. I just need to leave." – Arizona said and immediately remembered why Meredith was inside the room, after all – "Do you still want a ride home?"

"Yes, if it's ok with you" – Meredith said and Arizona nodded yes.

Inside the car, Meredith was sympathizing with Arizona. Callie's words were brutal and filled with anger, and although she was completely out of control, it seemed to hit Arizona harder than she expected.

"Do you want to go somewhere before picking Sofia up? To cool it off?" – Meredith suggested, trying to offer some help.

"No, I actually need to see my daughter. You didn't have to do that, I know you're Callie's friend. I'm sorry you had to watch it" – Arizona apologized.

"That person is not my friend, Arizona. My friend wouldn't say such thing. I don't know who Callie became after she left Seattle, but I assure you that she's not the person I used to call a friend. And I'm glad I could step up and make her stop. She was completely out of control" – Meredith said, looking at Arizona who still had tears in her face.

"Can you please call Maggie and check if Sofia is ok? I'm afraid Callie took her" – Arizona almost couldn't finish her sentence out of the terror imagining Callie kidnapping her daughter.

"Yes, of course" – Meredith picked up her phone and dialed Maggie's number. "Hi, Maggie. How are things in there?" Meredith said and Arizona couldn't hear well what Maggie was saying, so Meredith put it on speaker.

\- I'm heading home, soon. Can you just, please, don't let Callie take Sofia if she stops there by any chance?

\- Ok, sure. But why? Did something happen?

\- No, but it's Arizona's night with her daughter and she'll be there soon. Just make sure Sofia doesn't leave the house.

\- Yeah, sure. I will.

After the call, Arizona seemed calmer. At least she knew her daughter was safe. They were parking near Meredith's front entrance, and Meredith looked at Arizona, feeling sorry for everything.

"Hey, let me help you wipe your face off before Sofia sees you. Kids notice things, you don't want her to be worried" – Meredith said and helped clean Arizona's tears and blurred makeup, smiling at the blonde.

"Thank you, Meredith" – Arizona said and they both walked out of the car, going towards Meredith's house.

After Arizona left with Sofia, Meredith sat on her couch, still remembering the fight and how brutal Callie was with Arizona, even after she let her take Sofia across the country.

Amelia walked down the stairs, she had just woke up after a power nap and found Meredith with a blank stare in the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong?" – Amelia asked.

"Oh, nothing, I just testified the worst fight between Callie and Arizona at the hospital." – Meredith said.

"Why were they fighting?" – Amelia asked, intrigued.

"I just got in the end of it, apparently Callie wants to move to Europe and asked Arizona to let her take Sofia again, and after Arizona said no, she just flipped out and started to call her really, really bad names. It was horrible and cruel to Arizona. She's a completely different person from the Callie I used to know" – Meredith confessed.

"Well, truth to be told, I never liked her very much" – Amelia confessed.

"Arizona? Why?" – Meredith asked, confused.

"No, I love Arizona. I meant Callie. After that dinner when everybody found out about Penny she just assumed she was the victim and we were the bad guys who didn't want to be close to her girlfriend. And then it happened the whole custody battle in which she implied to the judge that Arizona wasn't just as a true mother as she is since she adopted Sofia. I can't understand why everybody had her back and not Arizona's" – Amelia said.

"It wasn't Callie who told the judge, it was her lawyer, Amelia" – Meredith corrected her.

"She knew her lawyer was going to do that, she should've stopped her" – Amelia exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you're probably right" – Meredith said.

"I am. And truth to be told AGAIN, I can't understand why haven't you apologized to Arizona yet" – Amelia exclaimed.

"About the trial? She won the custody and I think my deposition actually helped her more than helped Callie" – Meredith quipped.

"Yes, she won the custody because she deserved it. But even so, you were there to speak good things about Callie and make Arizona sounds bad. I don't know why she still helped you after that, I don't know if I would be that gracious" – Amelia commented.

"What do you mean?" – Meredith was confused.

"After you were attacked, she helped you" – Amelia said.

"I know, she did my make up so I could have the kids, but it wasn't successful anyway. Not because of her, of course. But I thanked her that day, I just couldn't verbalize, but I thanked her, she knows that" – Meredith insisted.

"You don't know, do you?" – Amelia asked, smiling.

"Know what?" – Meredith asked.

"You were in that hospital for 6 weeks. I was back on alcohol and didn't live in here anymore. I've been here a couple of times to be with the kids, but other than that, did you think it was all Maggie and Alex who took care of them? Arizona was here every day, either in the morning or in the night, to help bathing and feeding them. She countlessly put them in bed, after an entire day of surgeries. She was those kids' savior, Maggie and Alex needed a hand. Two, actually." – Amelia told Meredith who was perplexed.

"Amelia, are you being serious?" – Meredith couldn't believe.

"Why would I lie about that?" – Amelia asked, intrigued.

"Why didn't she tell me?" – Meredith was confused.

"I don't know, maybe she didn't feel like she needed to tell you. She genuinely wanted to help and she did. I just thought Alex had told you that" – Amelia said.

Meredith was left alone thinking about what Amelia had said. She knew, obviously, that Arizona was a nice and kind woman, she often helped all of her friends at the hospital in many different ways, but Meredith had no idea that she was so gracious towards her, even after the custody trial. Now she couldn't stop thinking about how lonely she must feel, since except for Richard and DeLuca, and as was expected Bailey, who needed to remain impartial, everyone else sided with Callie. And now Callie is trying to take away Sofia again. Meredith felt an urge to call Arizona and apologized, but it was late and it was probably her last night with Sofia.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm more than grateful for all the support most of you showed me! It's nice to know the good is the majority in here! :) You guys are amazing and I'll keep posting in here, at least for now!**

 **I want to also apologize for one mistake, actually, one reader alerted me about this (thank you), I've mixed the events in my head, and yes, Meredith's attack happened before the trial, not after. I am sorry, but I chose to keep it the way I wrote anyway, just to make sense since it was already written, but it's fair to warn you that the chronology is not correct in the story.**

* * *

In the morning, though, Meredith thought about how she could help make things better, at least for now, with all the horrible things Callie said and Arizona's insecurity about letting Sofia going back to NY. She just got the kids ready and left to Arizona's place.

When she knocked on the door, she was weirdly nervous about it.

"Meredith? Hi, I wasn't expecting you" – Arizona said surprised seeing Meredith and the kids in her front door.

"Yeah, well, I figured it was a long night and having the kids here may ease things if Callie decides to show up. And I brought you coffee!" – Meredith said, smiling.

"Come in. Hello, guys, you all look so gorgeous" – Arizona greeted the kids, kissing them on their heads and picking up little Ellis on her arms – "Sof, come down in here, you have some special visitors"

"I'm sorry, I should've asked you if it's all right for us to come. I'm just worried about you and Sofia. Did you talk to Callie after that?" – Meredith asked.

"No, I've called my lawyer and explained what happened. She thinks I should keep Sofia in here starting today, but I just… It wasn't supposed to be like this, you know?" – Arizona confessed.

"Yeah, I know. Sofia thinks she'll be flying back to New York today, right?" – Meredith asked.

"Yeah, that was what we told her last week. I don't know what to do. I've asked the day off to Bailey, I need to take care of this" – Arizona said.

"Well, I'm also off so I can keep you company in case Callie shows up screaming like a lunatic again" – Meredith said, rubbing Arizona's arm.

"I really appreciate it, but you don't need to waste your day off in here. I want to believe she flipped out yesterday and she'll recognize that" – Arizona said, smiling at Meredith.

"I'm not wasting anything. Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Amelia told me something yesterday that I wasn't aware of" – Meredith started.

"What is it?" – Arizona asked.

"That you passed by my house every day while I was in the hospital, to help Alex and Maggie with my kids" – Meredith said, and Arizona didn't look surprised.

"Well, there were two of them and three kids, they needed a hand. I'm sorry, should've I asked you first?" – Arizona asked.

"No, of course not. I was just surprised, you've never told me about it. After the trial, I just didn't think that you would've wanted to help me at all!" – Meredith confessed.

"Why not? I love your kids, Meredith. Listen, I know the trial was a huge mess and it was horrible enough to get our friends involved, but I knew most of you would side with Callie, she is your friend first. As long as nobody would lie in there, I was ok with that. So, don't worry, you can count on me" – Arizona said and Meredith couldn't believe how kind she was.

"Thank you, very much. It was really a surprise to me to find about it, I can't thank you enough for your help with them. And I hope you know you can count on me, too. You're a wonderful person and mom, Arizona" – Meredith said, smiling at her.

While they were opening their hearts, there was a knock on the door. Arizona sighed, imagining it would be Callie and more fight.

"The kids are in here, she'll need to keep it together. Stay calm. Do you want me to go see who is it?" – Meredith offered.

"No, that's ok, thanks. Just… keep your phone close in case we need the police" – Arizona joked.

She opened the door to see Callie outside, looking like she was ashamed, but not enough to verbalize that she was sorry.

"Hi." – Callie said.

"Callie. Are you here to see Sofia?" – Arizona asked.

"Yes, our flight is in a few hours" – Callie said, intrigued that Arizona even had to ask that question.

"Callie, we need to discuss this. I'm not sure if Sofia is going back to New York today" – Arizona said and opened more the door, so Callie could enter the house.

"Arizona, please. Let's not make this worst" – Callie said and finally caught a glimpse of Meredith sitting on the couch.

"What is she doing in here?" – Callie asked Arizona.

"Callie, I'm right here, you can ask me directly" – Meredith said, smiling sarcastically.

"Are you two together?" – Callie asked, slightly angry.

"What? Callie, stop being a lunatic. Meredith brought the kids to stay with Sofia, that's all. Can we just focus on our problem?" – Arizona exclaimed.

"Let me know when I can talk, I don't want to have your security dog all over me" – Callie said, referring to Meredith, pissing Arizona off.

"You know what? Leave my house, please. Sofia is not going back to New York this week, feel free to go to court or wherever the hell you want, but as long as you keep this attitude in my house and towards the people I like, you're not welcome in here. And that's not what I want my daughter to learn from you. So, leave, now" – Arizona ordered, firmly.

"You can't keep me away from my daughter, Arizona" – Callie shouted.

"I don't need to, you're doing this all by yourself, and it's been a hell of a well-done job" – Arizona said, opening the door so the brunette could exit.

"Can we please, get past this? Sofia needs to go to school, are you even thinking about her?" – Callie exclaimed, still insisting on staying in.

"She's all I'm thinking of, Callie. You're the one trying to conquer the world and taking my child as a backpack. I'll make sure she gets tutoring while she's away from school. Right now, I want her here, where I can assure she won't be traveling across the world chasing mom's girlfriend" – Arizona said, really angry and inpatient.

"Is that it? Are you jealous of Penny? Why don't you enjoy your girlfriend and let me be happy, Arizona? Go on, Meredith is waiting for you. I'm leaving now, but you'll hear from my lawyer. You can't forbid me to be with Sofia" – Callie threatened her and started to walk away.

"Watch me, then" – Arizona answered to Callie's threat.

Slamming the door, Arizona took a deep breath and went back to the living room to apologize to Meredith for Callie's behavior.

"Hey, I'm sorry for what she said, I hope you know it's all in her head, right?" – Arizona said and Meredith laughed.

"You don't need to apologize to me, at all. If anything, I was flattered to be considered a potential girlfriend to you. Callie's insane, now. I think you should contact your lawyer soon and solve this, she doesn't seem to get satisfied with any offer" – Meredith suggested.

"Yeah, I'll call her now, can you watch the kids for a minute?" – Arizona asked.

"Sure. Take your time" – Meredith answered her, squeezing the blonde's hand.

Meredith was still perplexed by Callie's courage to come back and still vomit that amount of horrible things. She could only imagine how was all this time of their relationship. Did she always bully Arizona like that? It seems that Arizona is finally getting to a point where she doesn't want to listen to this crap anymore, but how long did it take for her to realize she doesn't need to be Callie's punch bag? Meredith was, to the say the least, revolted. Not only about Callie, but about herself, too. Was she convenient with Callie's behavior all of this time?

"My lawyer assured me I don't need to worry about Sofia for now. I am seen as a gracious and altruist parent because even though I have her sole custody, I still agreed to let Callie take her for the first year. She said the judge will be on my side, and Callie would need to prove I do Sofia any harm to have the court revoking their decision" – Arizona explained.

"That's wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help you?" – Meredith asked.

"No, there's nothing so far. But thank you, Meredith. I didn't even know I could confront Callie like that, I guess you've helped me by being in here" – Arizona said.

"Arizona, can I ask you something?" – Meredith asked her, slightly serious.

"Oh God, please, I know what you're going to ask. I swear I never said anything to Callie about you, in this sense. I don't know why she assumed we were dating! I'm so sorry!" – Arizona apologized, a little embarrassed.

"I wasn't going to ask that, although I have to say I'm a little offended by how much you insist on saying I'm not a girlfriend material" – Meredith joked and laughed at Arizona who blushed even more.

"I'm not saying that, I'm just explaining it to you since you're not gay, and this could be a little offensive to some people and… Whatever! You're just playing me! What were you going to ask me?" – Arizona asked, still blushing over the subject.

"Did Callie always treat you like that? Like a bully?" – Meredith asked, looking compassionately.

"I don't know, I don't want to be unfair. I think I'm used to being bullied since I was a kid, I can't really tell the difference between now and then" – Arizona confessed and that broke Meredith's heart.

"What do you mean? Why were you bullied as a kid?" – Meredith asked.

"My name is Arizona and I was gay, growing up between militaries. Eventually, I've learned how to defend myself, but I've also learned not to listen to half of the things people said to me" – Arizona explained.

"I think Callie bullies you, and I'm pissed off that I'm only seeing this now" – Meredith confessed.

"But you didn't have to see anything, Meredith. We weren't so close, anyway. We aren't. I don't know" – Arizona confessed.

"And I would like to change that. I think you're exactly the person I would like to get closer these days. Enough about bullies." – Meredith smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona offered to cook them a nice lunch, in a way to thank Meredith for her support. Meredith offered to help, even though she was limited when it comes to cooking duties.

She was making a salad, while Arizona was preparing a nice pasta.

After the lunch, the kids were lying down on the living room floor, where Arizona had set up a huge and fluffy blanket and put on a movie for them to watch. It didn't take long for them to fell asleep.

Meredith was doing the dishes, although Arizona insisted she didn't have to.

"Meredith, you are my guest, can you please step away from the dishes?" – Arizona asked.

"You cooked, I clean. That's the deal in my place." – Meredith said, smiling.

"I bet you always do the dishes, then" – Arizona joked, making Meredith laugh.

"Well, we have Amelia, so pretty much Maggie never cleans, while Amelia and I are usually left with dishes. She cooks less than me, if that's possible" – Meredith explained.

"Well, let me know when you need a hand. They're getting into that phase when they reject all of the healthy food" – Arizona said.

"Bailey is already in it. I'm surprised he even accepted to eat today. And, well, he actually ate the whole thing" – Meredith said, intrigued.

"Maybe he likes me" – Arizona joked, smiling at Meredith.

"He would be a fool not to like" – Meredith said, smiling, and immediately heard what she has just said. She actually hasn't planned on saying it out loud, she didn't even notice she was thinking that.

Arizona didn't make a comment and just invited Meredith to follow her to the living room and change into a better movie, since the kids were asleep.

Meredith was a little embarrassed, and so was Arizona, but they didn't comment on that. Once the movie started, it didn't take long for Arizona to also fall asleep. Meredith slowly adjusted Arizona so she could be lying down on Meredith's lap, while she kept caressing the blonde's hair. Suddenly it all seemed like a heavenly family day, even though they weren't a family.

Arizona's hair was thin and soft, and even from a certain distance, Meredith could smell the sweet perfume she had on. Meredith started to remember all of her memories of Arizona. When she first arrived at the hospital, how perky and smiley she was, how good she was to Alex and how it changed his career, the plane crash, her misery and how rough it was on her and Callie. She couldn't remember exactly how long after that she was back working, but it made her realize how strong and brave Arizona really was. Not so many people would jump back in surgeries after losing a leg, especially not starting a new and hard specialty like she did. What a woman. And in the middle of that, she had to go through a painful trial and almost lost her daughter custody. Once again, she overcame this and won sole custody, and yet let Callie take Sofia to New York. Meredith couldn't stop caressing a sleepy Arizona while she kept thinking how amazing she was.

Interrupting Meredith's thoughts and daydreams, Bailey woke crying due to a bad dream and the crying woke up Arizona too, who blushed immediately when she realized she was lying down on Meredith's lap. Motioning to get up, Arizona got stopped by Meredith.

"Hey, stay, you need to rest. Bailey will be back to sleep in a minute" – Meredith whispered to Arizona.

"Let him lay in here with me" – Arizona asked and the boy just adjusted himself in Arizona's body, holding the blonde's hand.

Meredith smiled. That was, without a doubt, a beautiful scene to watch. She knew that the whole thing made no sense at all. She was there, caressing Arizona's hair and arm, happy to be in that moment, but with completely none understanding of what that means, whatsoever. Was that a friendly moment? Was that a friendly concern over a colleague? Yes, she wanted to get closer to Arizona, but by watching the two of them it seemed that they already were pretty close.

Her rational side of the brain was screaming for her to get up and leave, but her emotional side just assured she was more than fine, she just needed to let those feelings flow.

Arizona's phone ringing woke up her and it was Penny calling. Arizona looked at Meredith confused about whether she should take the call or not.

"I think you should take it" – Meredith said and Arizona nodded.

"Penny" – Arizona said when she accepted the call.

Meredith kept staring at Arizona worried about why Penny was calling her and waiting to follow Arizona's answer so she could, at least, try to figure it out what was that about.

"I don't know, Penny. We had a fight, but she never said she wasn't going to go back. I think you should solve things with her, there's nothing I can do" – Arizona said, slightly angry. – "Ok, of course I'll let you know if I hear anything"

"What was that about?" – Meredith asked, grabbing Arizona's hand on an impulse.

"Apparently Callie texted Penny letting her know she wouldn't go back to NY until she got Sofia's custody back" – Arizona said, sighing.

"It seems she's not going back at all, then" – Meredith quipped; and smiled to make sure Arizona could relax. Sofia was safe.

They were talking softly so the kids wouldn't wake up, and realizing Sofia could wake at any moment and hear them talking about Callie, Arizona decided to finish the conversation away from her daughter.

"Mer, would you mind if we go to the kitchen? I don't want her to listen" – Arizona asked.

"Yes, of course." - Meredith said and they both walked to the kitchen, sitting on the stool near the counter.

"I feel like I owe you an apology. I woke up a little embarrassed, I don't know how I ended up sleeping on your lap" – Arizona said, blushing a little.

"Why do you think you need to apologize for that?" – Meredith asked, intrigued.

"Because I don't think we're that close, and you might get the wrong idea out of it" – Arizona tried to explain.

"Wrong idea?" – Meredith asked, still intrigued.

"Are you going to make me say that out loud?" – Arizona asked, a little nervous, blushing even more.

"Yes, please" – Meredith insisted.

"Well, that's the kind of intimacy I have with people I date. So, I'm sorry, I don't even know how that happened" – Arizona said, and couldn't keep her fingers still, she kept tapping them on the counter.

"Why are you nervous about it?" – Meredith teased her.

"I'm not! I'm not nervous" – Arizona exclaimed.

"You keep tapping your fingers" – Meredith pointed, smiling.

"Meredith, are we good in here? Because, you know, I want to set things clear" – Arizona asked, avoiding Meredith's comment about her nervousness.

"Well, considering I was the one who pulled you into my lap, I think we're good. But maybe you should think about why this bothers you so much. First Callie implied we were dating and now this, and you're flipping out" – Meredith said, firmly.

"Yes, because I know how gossip can screw everything up. If tomorrow the word is that I corrupted you, you wouldn't look at me in the face anymore. And I didn't!" – Arizona exclaimed.

"You didn't what?" – Meredith asked.

"Corrupted you!" – Arizona exclaimed even louder, this time.

"I know that. I'm far corrupted before you, don't worry" – Meredith said, laughing.

"What do you mean? I think we're getting the wrong meaning out of corrupted" – Arizona asked, confused.

"I'm saying that if anything would've happened between us, you wouldn't be my first woman, that's all" – Meredith answered and before Arizona could answer, Ellis woke up crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Meredith left the kitchen without saying anything else and Arizona just stood there, astonished by Meredith's revelation. In just a matter of seconds all of these repressed thoughts that Arizona didn't even know she had, surfaced to her consciousness and she was overwhelmed.

"Arizona, would you come in here, please?" – Meredith shouted from the living room and the blonde readily went there. – "I think she has a fever, she's not teething anymore, I don't what is it" – Meredith explained.

"Ok, let me check. Hey, little girl, are you feeling sick?" – Arizona said with the cutest voice to the little girl who was agitated.

After putting her hand on the baby's forehead, Arizona went to the coat-closet near the front door and got her medical bag, pulling her stethoscope out and checking on the little one again.

"Is something wrong?" – Meredith asked, worried.

"I think we should take her to the hospital to get a full lab and check up, she has a funny breathing and she might have pneumonia. But stay calm, ok? It's perfectly normal for babies this age to develop pneumonia after strep or strong flu. We just need to get ahead of ourselves and stop it before it gets worse." – Arizona explained, trying to calm Meredith.

"Gosh… Alex told me it was nothing!" – Meredith exclaimed.

"And it wasn't, Mer. It is now. That's fine, we just need to be cautious now and get her admitted. How do you want to do that? Do you wanna take her and I stay here with kids, do you want me to take her and you can stay with them?" – Arizona asked, holding Ellie in her arms.

"You're the pediatrician, you need to go!" – Meredith exclaimed.

"Mer, there are other doctors in the hospital, don't worry, I can make a call and…" – Arizona couldn't finish her sentence because Meredith interrupted her.

"Yeah, well, no one's as good as you. We can drop off the kids at the daycare, let's go" – Meredith said, gathering the other kids who were playing around the room.

That whole agitation got Arizona's mind off Meredith's revelation. She was focused on calm her and make sure Ellis didn't have anything more serious. At the hospital, while Arizona was drawing some blood of Ellis, Meredith went to the cafeteria to pick up some coffee for both of them. On her way back, she bumped into Amelia.

"Hey, I thought you had the day off" – Amelia said.

"I did. Ellis got pneumonia, Arizona's running some labs to make sure" – Meredith said, a little worried.

"Oh, no. Does she have a fever? Poor thing!" – Amelia exclaimed, and started walking along with her sister.

"She does. Arizona said it is normal, but she thought it was better to get her here and run all the labs" – Meredith explained and immediately Amelia was intrigued.

"Wait. I thought Arizona was off, too. You said this morning you would take Zola there to say goodbye to Sofia" – Amelia commented.

"I did" – Meredith said, not understanding Amelia's doubt about the subject.

"Were you still there until now? Is it something going on that I don't know?" – Amelia asked, smiling.

"Amelia, don't you have patients?" – Meredith asked, not answering her sister.

"Not for now. Would you elaborate that? Are you seeing Arizona?" – Amelia asked, excited.

"No, I was there because the kids were having a playdate. Arizona is staying with Sofia for a while, she won't go back to New York. And I was there. No big deal" – Meredith explained.

"And the fact that you seem nervous because of it means nothing?" – Amelia asked, teasing Meredith.

"Bye, Amelia" – Meredith said, and got into the elevator, leaving Amelia laughing alone.

The two floors were more than enough for Meredith to shrug and think about her sister's questions. Of course there wasn't anything going on, she was just trying to get closer to Arizona after she realized Callie was kind of a monster with her. That didn't mean anything. At least she was trying to convince herself of it.

"I brought you coffee. How is she doing?" – Meredith asked, handing the cup to Arizona.

"Thank you. She's fine, actually. It's just the beginning of pneumonia, you can take her home, get her on antibiotics and keep a close eye on her, but there's no need for her to stay in tonight" – Arizona said, with a gracious smile.

"Are you sure? Don't you think she might get worse around the other two?" – Meredith asked, worried.

"Meredith, doctor's orders: get your kid home, she will be fine and I'm fully available if you need anything" – Arizona ordered.

"What about you? Are you going back home?" – Meredith asked.

"Yes, tomorrow morning I will be here again quite early, so I might just enjoy the night off" – Arizona answered.

"You're right. I'm sorry for have taken you out of home today. Especially after the whole Callie thing" – Meredith apologized, staring fixedly into Arizona's eyes and making the blonde gasp a little.

"Don't apologize for that, you would do the same if it was Sofia. I'm just glad Ellis is fine and soon enough she'll be healed" – Arizona said, blushing a little after the gaze she got from Meredith.

"Ok, I see you tomorrow. Have a good night, Arizona" – Meredith said, still with her eyes deepening into Arizona's.

"You, too" – Arizona answered, almost automatically.

On the next morning, Arizona was at the hospital before 7 am, which was oddly early for her shift to start. She was a little unsettled after picturing things in her mind about all the talk with Meredith and that fierce look by the end of the day. She ran into a very-sleepy April in the elevator.

"Hi, good morning" – Arizona said, perky.

"Argh. No good for me. I haven't slept yet. I'm so tired" – April complained.

"I'm sorry. Are you heading home now?" – Arizona asked when they both exited the elevator.

"I just need to check on my patient and then I'm out of here" – April said and Arizona walked a little faster than her, stopping right in front of the red-head.

"I need to ask you something" – Arizona said.

"What?" – April answered, finding it weird the sudden sense of urgency on the blonde's request.

"Can we… can we talk? Somewhere in private?" – Arizona asked, looking around to check if no one was listening.

"Sure. What's wrong? Did something happen?" – April asked, worried.

"Private, April!" – Arizona exclaimed and they got inside a supply room.

"You're freaking me out, what happened?" – April asked, nervously.

"I need to ask your opinion as a friend" – Arizona said and then complemented. – "Actually, as a straight friend"

"Oh my God. Did you sleep with a man?" – April exclaimed, making Arizona slap her on the arm.

"Shhh! Stop it! Keep your voice down, please. And no, I haven't slept with a man. Jesus. Why did you suggest that?" – Arizona sounded disgusted.

"Well, you said you needed a straight advice, that's the only thing that we have different!" – April exclaimed, confused.

"It's not that. It's the exact opposite, actually" – Arizona said, but she was finding it hard to say all the words.

"Arizona I'm not following. Does a man want to sleep with you? Is that it?" – April asked, confused.

"April, forget the man part, there's no man. It's a woman!" – Arizona exclaimed, impatiently.

"Then why the hell do you need my advice? You're the expert!" – April exclaimed, intrigued.

"Because I know how to handle gay women. This is a straight one" – Arizona said and blushed immediately.

"Oh!" – April sighed and quickly understood for real – "Oh! Are you in love with a straight woman?" – April exclaimed.

"I'm not in love, April. I'm confused, I need your help to clarify things for me, like telling me I'm delusional and there's nothing happening" – Arizona shouted.

"What is happening? Tell me the whole thing" – April asked and she seemed really interested.

"There's this woman, who wasn't close to me and out of a sudden she's everywhere, and I don't know… befriending me? But she often sends me mixed signals. I'm crazy, right? I'm just lonely" – Arizona exclaimed, confused.

"What kind of signals? Do I know this woman?" – April asked.

"She just… I don't know how to explain to you, but you know when someone is flirting, right? You can sense it!" – Arizona explained.

"Who is it?" – April insisted.

"I'm not going to tell you who is she, April. I just need your advice!" – Arizona exclaimed.

"Well, if I know who the person is I might have a better advice to give you. Is she a new intern? Oh my God, they're hideous, Arizona" – April sounded shocked.

"She's not an intern!" – Arizona shouted.

"Thank God, I'm afraid you might get addicted to interns and residents" – April confessed.

"What? I've slept with one resident, I'm not addicted!" – Arizona exclaimed, angrily.

"Whatever. Come on Arizona, tell me who she is?" – April insisted.

"I can't!" – Arizona shouted.

"Oh my God, Arizona Robbins! Is it me? I wasn't giving you mixed signals last week when I invited you over for a wine, I was just trying to relax on my first night off from the hospital and Harriet!" – April shouted.

"Oh my God, shut up, Kepner! Of course it isn't you! Who do you think I am, crazy?" – Arizona exclaimed, intrigued.

"Well, forgive me for not being cut out to be dignified of your crush!" – April sounded indignant.

"April, stop being silly! You're gorgeous, but you're straight as hell! And you're my best friend, I wouldn't fall for you!" – Arizona tried to explain.

"GOT YA! You're falling for her" – April exclaimed feeling like a champion.

"I'm not! But I know me well enough and that's possible. But it can't happen. And I'm a big idiot because she's straight so it really can't happen. Right?" – Arizona asked, worried.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm straight but is this woman 100% straight? And actually I wouldn't deny the possibility of making out with a girl in the future, life's too short, Arizona" – April said, reflecting.

"April! You're supposed to say you won't do this, and so won't this woman!" – Arizona exclaimed.

"Stop tripping and just answer me something honestly: do you really think there's no possibility for her to be into you? Forget about labels, Arizona. It's 2017. And if there is a possibility, wouldn't you want to find out if it's worth it?" – April asked, smiling.

"It's Meredith Grey" – Arizona just said that and April's jaw immediately fell.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, is Meredith Grey?" – April shouted, making Arizona squeeze her hand with desperation.

"Would you shut your mouth? Nobody can know about this, April, you need to promise me!" – Arizona begged, already regretting telling April.

"How did that happen?" – April asked, smiling. She was finding the story funny and cute at the same time.

"Nothing happened. Callie and I had a major fight inside the attending's lounge and Meredith kicked her out of here. And since then she just became close, I don't know. She showed up at my house yesterday and spent the whole day there with me. Totally unexpected." – Arizona told April who became suspicious immediately.

"That's it? She showed up at your house? Arizona I know you well enough. Something else happened, otherwise you wouldn't be confused." – April insisted.

"We put the kids to sleep on the living room floor, and we were on the couch. I fell asleep and she pulled me into her lap. I mean, isn't that weird? I do that stuff with girlfriends, you know?" – Arizona commented.

"Yeah, well, not that it's a rule, but it doesn't even sound like Meredith. What else? Gimme the whole picture!" – April was utterly excited.

"When Callie stopped by my house in the morning and saw Meredith there she implied that we were dating, which made me feel weird immediately, so I apologized to Meredith and she said I didn't have to, and that even if that was true, I wouldn't be the first woman she had been with" – Arizona whispered, afraid someone could listen to them.

"Oh my God! Do you think she's into you?" – April asked, surprised.

"No! No, of course not. I mean, I don't think so. Is she? I'm so confused" – Arizona sounded like a teenager - "Do you know something about it? I mean, her past, her experience with women? Do you think she just said it to make me feel better at that time?" - Arizona asked, trying to find out the information.

"No, I mean, the whole hospital assumed she and Yang were a couple, but they weren't. I have no idea, actually. But listen, if you already knew she was bi or gay, would you make a move? Would you ask her out?" – April asked.

"I don't know, I mean, there's Derek, and the kids, and… I'm not even recognizing myself" – Arizona was pacing around the room.

"Arizona, stop walking! Look at me!" – April ordered and the blonde stopped – "Derek isn't here anymore. It was an amazing love story, but he died. And it's been 3 years already. Meredith will love again. And the kids are a plus, you love them, they love you and Sofia. I think you're just afraid because of a label. If you like her, go for it. The worst it could happen is receiving a no for an answer" – April tried to calm her down.

"The worst? April, that is the easiest. What about seeing her every day? What about she doesn't let Zola and Bailey play with Sofia? The whole hospital seeing me as a predator? That is the worst." – Arizona freaked out.

"Oh my God, you sound like an annoying teenager. She's an adult, Arizona. She won't spread this as a gossip around the hospital. Either she says yes or no. You won't know until you try" – April said and Arizona's pager interrupted the talk.

"Damn it, I need to go. Thanks, April. I really needed to talk with someone" – Arizona hugged the redhead.

"Of course, I'm here if you need me" – April said and they both left the room.

Arizona was in the pit due to a severe car crash that involved a pregnant woman. She was working along with Riggs and Owen but quickly the trauma surgeon had to check on the driver who caused the accident.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Robbins, I'm a fetal surgeon and I'm here to help you and your baby. Do you know where you are? Can you tell me your name?" – Arizona asked the woman, who was clearly desperate.

"Ch-Charlie, please, help me, I'm 35 weeks pregnant, save my baby!" – the woman screamed.

"It's ok, Charlie, we're gonna help you, stay calm, ok? You're in the hospital now" – Arizona tried to calm the woman while checking the baby with the ultrasound. – "I need someone to page a general surgeon, STAT" – Arizona ordered to one of the nurses.

"Her heart is racing faster than she can take, how's the baby? I need to put her down" – Riggs asked Arizona, who just nodded no with her head, she didn't want to say and scare the woman even more, but the baby was already dead.

"I've paged a GS, just gimme 2 minutes and you put her down, she'll need surgery anyway, her liver is barely in there" – Arizona said to Riggs and then turned to face the woman – "Charlie, you have some severe internal injuries and you'll need surgery to repair them, ok? I'll be there the whole time"

"My baby, how's my baby?" – Charlie asked.

Arizona looked at Riggs, uncomfortable. She didn't want to lie, but she knew the woman was going to die if she'd receive that news before her surgery.

"He's in a lot of stress right now, so we need to deliver right now. We'll do our best to save you both, ok?" – Arizona said and the woman's heart eased a little bit.

Meredith entered the room, after getting the page.

"Can someone fill me in?" – Meredith said already pulling her stethoscope out to check the woman.

"Charlie Meyer, 28, 35 weeks pregnant, massive internal injuries, she'll need a new liver as soon as possible" – Arizona informed Meredith and looked at her in silence, so she would notice there was something more that couldn't be said in there.

"Ok, let's take her up to the OR, Riggs I'll need you in there" – Meredith ordered and the nurses started to push the gurney out of the room.

"I'm on it" – Riggs answered and followed the patient.

"What is it?" – Meredith asked, noticing Arizona's look.

"The baby is dead, we didn't tell her, she was freaking out already. I'll deliver him before you guys can repair her liver, but for what I could see, you better call UNOS soon" – Arizona informed Meredith.

"Damn. I will. Thank you, Arizona. How are you?" – Meredith asked, smiling at the blonde.

"Uhm, fine. You?" – Arizona asked and suddenly April's words were screaming inside of her head, making her act like a wax-smiling-person inside a freaking museum.

"Do you have a few minutes after the surgery? I wanted to talk to you" – Meredith asked and Arizona felt a cold down her spine.

"Yeah, sure" – Arizona answered, completely scared about what could that be.

Arizona delivered the deceased baby and left Meredith and Riggs working on the woman. She survived after all, but she was still very critical. Arizona needed to deliver the news as soon as she wakes up, but Riggs warned her that it wouldn't happen today.

"Robbins, did you contact the family?" – Riggs asked her.

"I did, her family lives in Ohio and they're flying in, I haven't told about the baby, though. I think it's only fair for her to be the first to know" – Arizona explained.

"You're right. Well, she's definitely a fighter, but she's critical. Hopefully, her vitals are better tomorrow and she will wake up" – Riggs commented and left after receiving a nod from Arizona.

Arizona was walking towards the elevator when April shouted her name from down the hall.

"Arizona!" – April's voice was pure excitement.

"What are you still doing in here?" – Arizona asked, surprised.

"I went home, got paged an hour later and I'm back. Forgive me if I start not making sense due to my lack of sleep. How are things with… you know…?" – April was being mischievous.

"There are no things with no one, April. Please, don't encourage my madness" – Arizona begged her.

"Well, then you better put on a cool face because she's coming… Meredith, hi!" – April greeted her, smiling more than usual. – "Gotta go, ladies!"

"Why is she smiling like that?" – Meredith asked and Arizona was blushing immediately.

"Is she? I haven't noticed" – Arizona tried to disguise.

"Do you have a moment?" – Meredith asked Arizona, grabbing her left arm, so they could stop walking.

"Uhm, yeah, sure. Riggs updated me about Charlie" – Arizona hoped that was what Meredith wanted to talk about.

"That's not it. I wanted to know if you have plans for Sunday? I checked and you're off and so am I" – Meredith asked and Arizona was blushing even more.

 _Is she asking me on a date? I mean, why does she want to know if I have plans?_ \- Arizona's thoughts were running through her mind at the speed of light.

"Not so far, I don't, why?" – Arizona answered.

"I'm taking the kids to a mini-trip, leaving early in the morning and getting back in the evening. Derek loved these kinds of trips, nature, and all of that. I feel like my kids won't ever get that from me unless I push myself to do it. I would enjoy the company, though, and I think Sofia would love the adventure, too" – Meredith commented.

"Oh, that's awesome, Mer. But how deep are you on the nature thing? I'm not the biggest fan of woods and camping and all of that. I don't have any skills, to be honest" – Arizona confessed, now feeling like an idiot for even think Meredith was asking her on a date when it was actually a daylight event with the kids.

"Just packing some finger foods to a small picnic and lots of towels for the kids because they will get crazy in the waterfalls" – Meredith said and felt bad when she saw the look on Arizona's face when she said the word waterfall. She wouldn't be able to do any of that because of the leg. – "Actually, it's not a real waterfall, it's more like the end of it, a small pond and floats so we won't have to do anything other than sit and talk and eventually give them food" – Meredith joked, hoping that Arizona would accept the invitation.

"That sounds cool, count me in. Do we go in two cars?" – Arizona asked.

"No, mine's big enough for us. I will pick you and Sofia around 8, is that ok?" – Meredith asked.

"Perfect, see you then." – Arizona said and Meredith squeezed the blonde's hand.

"Great, it will be great having you there. And Sofia, of course" – Meredith said and Arizona blushed again.


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week passed by fast and except for a few times they both crossed paths in the hospital, Arizona was feeling relieved having this security distance from Meredith and putting her mind in place, again. Meredith was a fun and kind person to be around and they could actually be good friends, as long as Arizona stopped imagining things about them together.

On the other hand, Meredith was quite excited for Sunday. She has been promising this trip to her children and having Arizona along only got her even happier about it. Unfortunately, both Maggie and Amelia were on call all weekend but Meredith couldn't postpone since the weather in Seattle was often rainy and that was the only weekend with a good forecast for the next month. During her preparation for the day, she kept thinking about what Arizona would like to eat, or if she liked photography, whether she was more of a reading-in-silence person in trips or if she was the talking one. So much she didn't know about a friend she worked with for a decade. She smiled at the thought of imagining Arizona laughing seeing the kids playing in the water.

"Daydreaming, sis?" – Amelia entered Meredith's room to catch her sister smiling at nothing.

"Oh, just picturing the kids having a blast tomorrow" – Meredith answered.

"They definitely will! Do you think it will be ok for you and the three of them?" – Amelia asked, a little concerned.

"Arizona is coming with Sofia. I forgot to tell you, I suppose" – Meredith commented.

"Oh! It's like a first date thing?" – Amelia teased.

"Amelia, don't start" – Meredith frowned.

"Ok, ok, I'm leaving. Just one last thing: if it is a date, you should consider a big happy ending by the end of the day, or it will look like just two moms hanging out. Think about it" – Amelia teased again and left the room before Meredith could answer something.

"It's not a date!" – Meredith said it out loud to herself. And then, putting a thought into it… - "Is it?"

The alarm went off really early and quickly Meredith got up and started to pack the rest of the things. On her way downstairs, she woke Zola up and asked for her daughter's help to wake up Bailey while she was going to pick up Ellis.

The kids were so excited about the trip that waking up early wasn't a problem that morning. Meredith gave them cereal with a glass of milk, while she was putting the stuff into her car.

Five minutes before 8, Meredith was at Arizona's. She honked and waited for the blonde to open the door.

"Sofia, hurry up, aunt Mer is waiting for us" – Arizona shouted while opening the door and the girl quickly appeared, dressed like a princess and making Meredith smile.

"Hi! I'm sorry, she wouldn't give up on the princess' costume, I lost the battle" – Arizona apologized, entering the car – "Good morning, kids! Excited?!" – Arizona greeted the kids.

"Yes!" – they all squealed and Bailey reached out his tiny arms trying to hug Arizona, but his seatbelt didn't allow him to move forward.

"Oh, honey, let me kiss this tiny hand and when we arrive I'll give you a big hug, ok?" – Arizona said and the boy smiled.

"Good morning, Sofia, or should I say Your Highness?" – Meredith joked and the girl laughed.

"Good morning, aunt Mer" – Sofia said.

"Ok, ready?" – Meredith asked Arizona, putting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Ready" – Arizona smiled.

With that smile, Meredith felt something different inside of her. Was Amelia right? She couldn't bear the fact that maybe Amelia was right and she was preparing herself to a date, even though she couldn't verbalize that. And worst: Arizona probably had no idea that it was a date. Did she? Meredith was confused thinking about all the possible scenarios and none of them was an easy one.

Meredith started to get nervous and Arizona noticed that the woman had a concerned feature.

"Mer, is everything ok? Do you need me to take a turn in the wheel?" Arizona asked.

"No, don't worry. It's fine, really. Maybe you could put some music on?" – Meredith suggested, smiling.

After the 2-hour-driving, they were in a small and tight little sand road, pretty close to the spot Meredith chose for them to go. Bailey and Ellis were soundly asleep, while Zola and Sofia couldn't stop talking for a minute.

"Guys, we're here" – Meredith announced and Arizona seemed hypnotized. – "Have you been in here before?" – Meredith asked the blonde.

"No. It's so beautiful, Mer! Thank you for the invitation" – Arizona said, putting her hand on top of Meredith's.

"I'm glad you came" – Meredith replied with a huge grin.

Arizona picked up Bailey who was still asleep, while Meredith was picking Ellis up, who was starting to wake up slowly. They chose a spot to put a picnic towel on the ground and Meredith took the chairs to put around, for her and Arizona.

"Don't you want to put him on the ground? I can build him a towel-pillow" – Meredith suggested, seeing the blonde having Bailey on her arms.

"No, it's fine. I miss babies sleeping in my arms. Sofia is so big now" – Arizona said a little nostalgic and Meredith smiled at her.

"Mom, can we go to the water? It's so hot!" – Zola asked.

"You can, but in a minute" – Meredith pointed – "First, sunscreen. Everybody line up!" –

After the kids had their sunscreen on and remove the rest of their clothes, remaining only their bathing suits, they ran over to the small pond.

"Should we wake him up? He's missing the best part" – Arizona said, feeling sorry for Bailey who was still completely asleep.

"He hates mornings, I was surprised he woke up so easily today. He'll wake up soon, don't worry" – Meredith said, and they were sitting on the chairs, looking at the kids and eventually at each other.

Bailey woke up and quickly gave Arizona the hug he wanted to give in the car. Meredith put the sunscreen on him and let the little boy go to the water with his sisters and Sofia. Soon enough the kids came back running begging Meredith to go inside the pond with them. Usually, she wouldn't have a problem with that, but considering Arizona wouldn't be able to do so, she tried to convince the kids that it wasn't a good idea.

"Kids, not this time. You go, we stay in here. I'm watching you all, don't worry" – Meredith explained.

"We don't want you to watch us, we want you to swim with us" – Zola insisted.

"Mer, go with them, that's ok" – Arizona said, smiling at the woman when she realized Meredith was holding back because of her leg issue.

"No, I'm fine in here. Kids, you go" – Meredith insisted.

"Mommy, please, come with us" – Bailey insisted with the cutest voice and it was impossible to say no.

"I'll be right back, I promise" – Meredith murmured to Arizona.

"Don't worry, take your time" – Arizona replied.

Seeing everybody in the water, Sofia felt like she should be with her mom, who was sitting alone. The little girl ran over and sat on Arizona's lap.

"Honey, why aren't you in the water with them?" – Arizona asked her daughter, holding her tight and kissing her forehead.

"I don't want to leave you here alone" – Sofia explained.

"Oh, sweetie, but I'm not alone, I'm just a few steps from you. Go on, it's ok" – Arizona tried to convince her daughter.

"I'm good in here with you, mommy" – Sofia said and Arizona's heart filled with love. Her daughter was always concerned with her mothers, even having just 7 years old.

Seeing that heartbreaking, yet beautiful scene, Meredith had an idea and asked Zola for help. The two of them got the chair Meredith was sitting on before and dragged it until the flat part of the pond, near the margin and fixed the chair in there, deepening its foot inside the sand and putting some rocks on it to make it steady. Arizona wasn't understanding what they were doing but had no idea it was something to do with her. Getting out of the water completely soaked up, Meredith approached Sofia and Arizona.

"Sof, would you come in here for a minute? I have a secret to tell you!" – Meredith said and looked at Arizona, smiling. The blonde was intrigued.

Whispering something in Sofia's ear, enough to make the little girl laughs, Meredith ended up happy.

"Can you help me?" – Meredith asked.

"Yes!" – Sofia squealed and ran to help Zola on putting more rocks on the bottom of the chair, while Bailey and Ellis were playing in their floats next to them.

"Ok, I need you to take off your leg, please" – Meredith said to Arizona – "and that shirt, too. It's a thousand degrees, why are you wearing two shirts?" – Meredith asked, confused.

"What do you mean take off my leg?" – Arizona asked, worried.

"We're going to fold your pants up to your knee, remove your leg, and have you sitting on that steady chair we fixed for you, so you can be in the water with us." - Meredith explained, smiling.

"Meredith…" - before Arizona could continue, Meredith insisted.

"Please?"

The blonde just smiled, feeling her emotions exploding inside her chest. That was very sweet and kind and Meredith actually didn't have to do any of that. With her pants folded up, they both walked near the chair and Arizona removed her leg, and Meredith, Sofia, and Zola helped her sit down in the chair. The water covering up her right foot was a good sensation. It was extremely pleasant to be close to the water again and Arizona couldn't remember the last time she actually stepped into the ocean or even a small creek. That was, without a doubt, a milestone for her.

Meredith approached Arizona, sitting beside her on the ground, feeling happy for being able to do something for her. She could see Arizona's smile and that she was really emotional about being able to feel the water like that. The kids were playing around and eventually swimming next to them to involve both women in their play.

"Thank you, Meredith. That was really, really amazing of you" – Arizona said, grabbing Meredith's hand.

"You deserve it" – Meredith replied, gazing at the blonde.

Suddenly Amelia's words came back to Meredith's head. _If it is a date, you should consider a big happy ending by the end of the day._ She tried to get this thought away from her mind, but every time she looked at a smiling Arizona, her heart started to melt all over again. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like that. With Derek, things were quite the opposite. First they had sex, then they started the chasing, and after many setbacks on the way, they both were in love, at the same time. That sensation of starting to develop feelings for someone, especially someone you never even considered being a possibility, it was very new to Meredith. Everything Arizona did seemed something new to Meredith, even though they knew each other for so long. But it seemed like even her smile was different now. Her eyes, her hands, her touch. All of that was messing with Meredith's head and she was feeling overwhelmed. Out of an impulse, Meredith grabbed Arizona's hand and started caressing it. Nothing needed to be said, she just wanted to show the blonde she really wanted to do that. She didn't know how to transform that gesture into words, but hopefully, Arizona would understand the meaning anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Of course, Arizona was too scared to say anything, and truth to be told, she was even more scared of saying something that would end that moment. After a while, they had to part so Meredith would help the kids out of the water so they could eat something since it was already past lunchtime. Slowly, after putting the kids sitting down, she helped Arizona getting out of the chair and putting her prosthetic back. Arizona helped to wrap a towel in the kids, since it was starting to get windy in there, especially because of Ellis who just got better from her pneumonia last week.

Between all the tasks and plays with the kids, both of them exchanged looks and sometimes even a smile. Arizona was truly happy to be with her daughter, even if she couldn't help but worry about the future days and what Callie would try to do about Sofia. On the other hand, Meredith was relieved she was getting closer to Arizona and that she was so wonderful with her kids.

Before the night started to appear, they decided it was time to leave. It would be better to get most of the road while was still in daylight. Ellis was sleeping and Arizona knew Sofia was going to be the next one since she knew her daughter's grimaces when she is sleepy. After almost half an hour driving, the kids were all asleep.

"Hey, do you want me to drive? You already did the whole turn on the way in" – Arizona offered.

"There's no need, but thank you" – Meredith smiled and immediately squeezed Arizona's hand. That was becoming a usual thing for them.

Taking a deep breath and trying to find the courage to ask, Arizona decided to go along with the interaction between them.

"So, that day in my house, you said if the rumors started at the hospital about us dating, I wouldn't be the first woman you've been with. Were you serious?" – Arizona asked, blushing even before she finished the question.

"Yes, I was. Why?" – Meredith asked, way more confident than the blonde expected.

"No reason, I-I…I was just curious, because, I… didn't expect it" – Arizona was stammering.

"Don't I look like a lesbian material?" – Meredith laughed.

"No! I mean, I don't know. There's no such thing, I guess. But it is something that people know? I mean, I just saw you with Derek, so I'm not familiar with your past before I got in Seattle" – Arizona asked.

"I don't think people know. As you said, I was with Derek most of my time in that hospital. And it's not like I put on some flyers out there before him, telling people I've dated women, too" – Meredith quipped.

"And when did you date women?" – Arizona was getting more and more interested.

"I've dated a girl in my freshman year of college. That was my first. And then I'd just sleep with them, it didn't get serious. With anyone, to be fair, men and women" – Meredith explained, turning her head a little to face Arizona.

"Oh. So, more than one?" – Arizona sounded surprised and made Meredith laughs.

"Yes, Arizona, more than one. And by the way, Callie knew about it" – Meredith revealed.

"She did? She never told me anything! Wait, did you guys…?" – Arizona couldn't finish the sentence and Meredith interrupted her with a loud laugh.

"No, no. We didn't. But when she was chasing you after you told her she was a newborn lesbian or whatever, she made it very clear to me, that I wasn't allowed to get closer to you, and of course, I wasn't allowed to make a move because she really wanted to win you over" – Meredith told Arizona, who was looking perplexed.

"Well… it probably was for your best, look how screwed up it got" – Arizona said, almost ashamed.

"I think that's also Callie's fault, you know? It takes two." – Meredith said and noticing that Arizona wasn't going to say anything else about it, she just insisted – "But do you really think I wouldn't have a chance if I had decided to make a move instead of listening to Callie's orders?" – Meredith asked, smiling.

"You were with Derek at that time!" – Arizona exclaimed, smiling.

"Well, I'm not anymore…" – Meredith murmured, but loud enough for Arizona to listen, until Bailey interrupted them.

"Mommy, can Arizona sleep in our house tonight?" – the little boy asked, forcing the two women to look at each other awkwardly.

Arizona decided to make it easier on Meredith and answered it first.

"Oh, sweetie, I would love to, but I really need to go home tonight, to do some grown-up's errands. We have to reschedule, though" – Arizona said, turning her body to face the little blonde boy sitting in the back seat.

"Do you promise?" – Bailey asked and quickly Meredith jumped into the conversation.

"Yeah, Arizona, do you promise us?" – Meredith asked, staring at the blonde woman.

"I do" – Arizona answered and couldn't help the huge grin on her face.

Soon enough they arrived at Arizona's house and Meredith pulled the car on the sidewalk and grabbed Arizona's hand before the blonde could get out of the car.

"Thank you, for coming with us today. I was very glad with your company" – Meredith said, smiling.

"I appreciate the invitation, Mer. It meant a lot to me, for real" – Arizona answered, returning the smile to Meredith.

Meredith just felt like Amelia's words were making total sense now. She needed the "big-happy-ending" and she couldn't verbalize that. Now, she was left there in that car thinking about how much she wanted to do and say to Arizona.

The blonde helped Sofia get out of the car and picked up her backpack, walking towards the front door. While they were entering the house, Arizona's phone buzzed with a text from April.

APRIL: _Were you off today? Haven't seen you all day_

ARIZONA: _I was, actually. Went camping._

Just a few seconds after she pressed 'send', she decided to complement the text.

ARIZONA: _With Meredith._

APRIL: _WHAT? Is camping a code for sex?_

Arizona couldn't hold her laughter reading April's text.

ARIZONA: _Haha. No, actually camping. Day camping with the kids. But something interesting came up._

APRIL: _What? Did she tell you she's into you? Have you told her? Are you dating already?_

ARIZONA: _Jesus, April. None of that happened. She just told me she had slept with women before. I still don't know if there's something happening between us. Talk to you tomorrow! Xxo_

Arizona helped Sofia finishes her bath and gets on her pajamas to go to bed. She read a short story for the little girl who was visibly tired from the day they had with Meredith and the kids. When Arizona got up and turned the light off, just by the bedroom's door, Sofia called her.

"Mommy, do I need to go back to New York? I rather live in here with you and aunt Meredith" – Sofia said, with a sleepy voice.

"Honey, your Mama and I are working on this, ok? But I'm glad you like living in here" – Arizona said and the girl smiled – "Now, go to sleep, it's late already"

Arizona closed Sofia's door and headed to her own room to prepare a bath, she was pretty tired, too. Relaxing in the tub, she opened her eyes when her phone buzzed again.

"Let it go, April, no more details to share" – Arizona murmured to herself, assuming it was April texting her again.

She got off the tub and put on her robe, and ignored the text. She was about to go to bed and then she could check on it. She slowly brushed her teeth, changed into comfortable sleeping clothes, remove her prosthetic and finally lay down in bed. When she picked up her phone, she saw the text was actually from Meredith.

MEREDITH: _I know this will sound weird, but I can't stop thinking about you._

Arizona couldn't believe her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

She needed a few minutes staring at the phone's screen for the words to make sense in her mind. She wasn't delusional after all. There was something happening between them, although it was hard to believe it could actually turn into reality. First and foremost, because they had completely different realities. Meredith was forever known as Derek Shepherd's love. Arizona couldn't ever beat that, and she didn't want to, actually. Derek was a good friend of hers, as well. And second, because Arizona knew sometimes women go through this phase of flirting and even confusing excitement for real feelings. One thing was having experience with women before, but to date a woman, to out their relationship, that was another story and Arizona was far wise to know better.

Then it hit her that she was already thinking about outing a relationship that didn't even exist. Maybe Meredith just wanted a fun, no strings attached affair. Nothing serious. Would Arizona be up to that? She had her time of flirting and casual sex and now that she was planning to have Sofia full time, she didn't want to waste her time with meaningless dates. Either she was in a relationship, or she was better off alone. Another text buzz woke up the blonde from her thoughts.

MEREDITH: _Did I scare you?_

She needed to answer Meredith, even if she didn't know what to say.

ARIZONA: _I was wondering how to answer you. I've been thinking about you, too._

MEREDITH: _Since when?_

ARIZONA: _Are we going to do this over texting?_

MEREDITH: _I hate texting, but I didn't want to take a risk by calling you and you hang up on me._

That was more than enough for Arizona to know she needed to take the wheel on this. Meredith took the first step and that was a brand new territory for both of them. They were scared of every single action of one another, and frankly, fear isn't the best player in any beginning. Arizona dialed Meredith's number and took a deep breath before placing the phone in her ear.

\- Hey.

\- Hi. I think it's best if we can talk over the phone than typing, right?

\- Right. But you haven't answered me. Since when?

\- I don't know. Consciously? Since our day off.

\- I think I've been thinking of you even before that. And it's all very new to me.

\- I know, Mer. That's why I've been trying to convince myself this was all in my head.

\- Why? I'm saying it's new, not bad.

\- Not yet. But it can be. And I don't want you to feel that. I know sometimes having feelings for someone you never imagined might be exciting, but also disappointing.

\- Why are you saying that? It's new because for the first time I'm not jumping into it, I'm not repeating 'go big or go home' to myself. I'm just allowing these feelings to grow inside of me.

\- What are you saying?

\- I don't know. I was hoping you could help me figure it out.

\- Meredith, I'm going to sound like a moron, but are we talking about the same thing in here? Feelings? For each other?

\- I like you. More than just a friend. There. Is it clear?

\- But… are you sure? We weren't even friends a month ago.

\- Stop questioning everything and just ask me out, I'm all over you in here. Don't make me take this step, too, please.

Arizona had a giant smile on her face now. That was, without a doubt, one of the nicest things she heard lately. After a few seconds of silence, she finally did.

\- Meredith, would you go on a date with me this week?

\- I thought you would never ask.

They ended the call a few moments later, after wishing good night romantically even though that was something completely new between them. The next morning they would meet in the hospital and hopefully, things wouldn't get awkward. They couldn't set up the date yet since their schedules were a little busy but Arizona was now as excited as Meredith, so she surely would try hard to clear up one night off in the week so they could have a proper date.

Meredith was caught up in a major surgery due to a car accident, so they haven't seen each other the whole morning. After lunch, Arizona was paged in the pit and right before she entered the trauma room where she was needed, she saw Meredith on the other side, typing on a tablet. When they locked eyes, it was like the world had stopped. Arizona smiled and waved, a little embarrassed. Meredith smiled back and said a lot of things just using her eyes. She wanted to talk to Arizona in a quiet, relaxed place. Set up a date for them to go out, hear how was her day, ask about daily silly things she didn't do with anyone else. She never felt like doing it before.

Arizona had to go upstairs with the patient who needed a surgery ASAP and Meredith just caught a glimpse of the blonde running along with other doctors and nurses.

"Why are you staring at them like that?" – Amelia asked and Meredith acted surprised.

"What? I'm not!" – Meredith answered it quickly, even though it was clear she was lying.

"Were you staring at the patient or at Robbins?" – Amelia joked and Meredith didn't answer it, which made the neurosurgeon suspicious – "Usually you would tell me to shut up. What happened? Am I right?" – Amelia said, smiling.

"Shut up, Amelia" – Meredith said and started to walk.

"Come on, Mer. This is not the first time I think there's something going on between you and Arizona. You can tell me, you know that, right?" – Amelia insisted.

"Amelia, I keep my private life PRIVATE. So back off" – Meredith exclaimed, a little nervous.

"Oh, so Robbins is part of your private life, now?" – Amelia said and received a frown from Meredith. – "Ok, I'm going. Let me know if you need help when you ask her out"

"Who are you going to ask out?" – Maggie said, overhearing the conversation between her sisters.

"No one. Amelia's nuts" – Meredith replied, trying to change the subject.

"Why not? And why did she say 'ask her out'?" – Maggie insisted.

"Maggie, I'm not going to ask anyone out, Amelia invented it!" – Meredith exclaimed and April could hear it from a certain distance.

"Ok, but why did she say HER? Are you planning to date a woman? Oh, my God, I've never asked you this before. I didn't know you did women as well" – Maggie started to talk and Meredith was losing her temper.

"Maggie, please. Drop it, ok? I won't ask or date anyone. This is all in Amelia's head" – Meredith said and walked away.

April just stood still, a little uncertain if she should share this with Arizona. They haven't crossed paths yet but Arizona sent her a text inviting her for a coffee after her surgery is done. Should she mention it? Does Arizona have any idea that Meredith didn't have any intention of dating now?

At the cafeteria, Arizona couldn't hide her big smile and April knew that she wanted to tell how was the camp-date with Meredith and the kids, so she would wait until the blonde ends so she could tell her what she heard before.

"April, I mean, I know this is going to sound beyond crazy, but there I was, just lost in my thoughts when suddenly she grabbed me and took me to the chair she stuck inside the water so I would enjoy it fully with them. That was a changing point for me" – Arizona was telling her story.

"But did something happen? I mean, did she admit having feelings for you or something?" – April asked, not sounding as surprised as Arizona thought she would be.

"Not in there, although we couldn't stop exchanging glances all day. But later, she texted me. And she admitted." – Arizona told her smiling.

"But with actual words? Or she just said she has feelings for someone and you just assumed it's you?" – April asked, and it sounded a little harsh.

"April, what's wrong? Last week you were more excited than me and now it seems like you're trying to convince me I'm crazy" – Arizona was confused.

"It's just… I heard something, and first I was not sure whether I should tell you or not, but I think you need to know" – April confessed.

"What? What is it?" – Arizona asked, intrigued.

"Earlier today I overheard Meredith and Amelia arguing, Amelia was implying she was dating someone or at least wanting to, and Meredith said loud and clear that she was not dating anyone, and she wouldn't ask anyone out. And she repeated that to Pierce right after." – April told Arizona and immediately the blonde's feature changed, she was clearly sad – "I'm sorry, I just think you needed to know before you make bigger plans, you know? Maybe she isn't ready to out this yet" – April tried to comfort her friend.

"Yeah, no, you're right. I shouldn't make plans. I need to go, now. Still have one more surgery before I call it a day" – Arizona said, getting up from the chair. A few seconds later, she turned around when April called her.

"Arizona!" – April called – "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" – Arizona lied and left the cafeteria, walking towards the elevator so she could go to the OR.


	10. Chapter 10

When Arizona was leaving after her surgery ended, Meredith was waiting outside, with a cute smile on her face, like the one you have when you're waiting for someone you like to just open the door.

"Hey, I barely saw you today" – Meredith greeted Arizona, who looked tired, not to mention confused by April's words before.

"Major surgeries today" – Arizona said, softly but in a distant way.

"How was it? This surgery." – Meredith asked.

"Hard, but we could keep the baby inside. She needs more time" – Arizona explained, removing her scrub cap.

"Are you ok? You seem distant" – Meredith asked, trying to discover why Arizona's magic smile wasn't there anymore.

"Look, can we just talk for a second? Maybe outside?" – Arizona asked and Meredith was confused.

"Yeah, sure, did something happen?" – Meredith asked, worried.

"No, I just need to set some things straight, would you meet me in the parking lot in 10 minutes? I just need to change" – Arizona suggested.

"Ok" – Meredith agreed, still intrigued.

A thousand possibilities ran over Meredith's mind. She was scared it could be something related to her, but she also knew it could be anything. Maybe it was about Callie. She started to think that maybe she was out of line pushing Arizona to ask her out on a date, but the blonde seemed fine when they were talking. But then again, Meredith was the living example that sometimes just a good night of sleep can be enough for you to reset your mind and give up on crazy ideas. Was she a crazy idea? Was Arizona scared of what could happen between the two of them?

"Hi" – Arizona greeted Meredith, who was leaning against her own car.

"Oh, hey, I was distracted, I'm sorry. So what's going on? You seem worried" – Meredith asked, still confused.

"Listen, you know that I really appreciate we're being closer now, and I think Sunday was one of the best days I had lately, but this thing, between us, I think it's a bad idea, Meredith. I know we all have our limits and I think it might just get you to cross yours. So, I'm sorry, I know I had a completely opposite speech last night on the phone, but maybe we should just remain friends" – Arizona said and Meredith's feature changed right away.

"But… why? What happened? And what limits are you talking about?" – Meredith was completely lost.

"I just don't think you're ready, Mer. If you feel ready to have something with someone, clearly it's not with me" – Arizona explained.

"Why are you saying that? If I wasn't ready I wouldn't have told you" – Meredith asked, not understanding why Arizona was saying that.

"Look, I've been this person, you know? The single, unable to commit, person. But I'm older now, I have a daughter living with me, I had tons of sex my whole life, and what I need now is everything but a casual thing I'll need to hide. Especially with someone I work with. I'm done with casual sex, Meredith. At least for now. This will require so much more from us than what we're going to receive back, it's not worthy" – Arizona explained and Meredith was in silence, still feeling quite lost.

"Arizona, I think you're getting this all wrong. I…." – Meredith was beginning to explain when Arizona's pager went loud.

"Damn it, my patient is coding. I need to go back, can we finish this tomorrow? I'm sorry!" – Arizona said and ran back inside the hospital again.

Meredith took a little time to get into her car and just drive home. She was completely lost and confused about how quickly Arizona jumped into conclusion that all she intended to was casual sex. Sure she didn't know if that was going to grow and become a serious relationship, but she really had feelings for Arizona and she didn't have any intentions of making this just casual.

To be honest, Meredith was feeling a little offended by what Arizona thought of her without even asking first. She knew relationships between co-workers were often complicated but where else she was going to find someone she could actually be close to? Their schedules at the hospital were crazy enough, not to mention they both being mothers of little children. Meredith pulled her car in front of her house and walked to the door, still feeling intrigued by how things had turned around so damn quickly.

In the meantime, Arizona was back in the hospital trying hard to save her patient who was coding after surgery. After a lot of effort, Arizona managed to maintain the woman alive, but barely.

"Please, let the cardio on call aware of her condition, she might not make it through the night. I'm heading home, but please page me if anything changes, I need to save at least the baby if she doesn't make it, ok?" – Arizona asked her favorite neonatal nurse.

Meanwhile, at Meredith's house, the kids were euphoric playing with Amelia who brought them home from daycare since she left earlier than her sisters. Meredith and Amelia were always fighting but deep down Meredith knew she needed her sister. Not only helping with daily routine and the kids, but she needed her as a friend and as a sister. The kids were absolutely enchanted by her, no matter how hard her day was, she always managed to pour some happiness and joy into those kids.

"Mommy!" – Ellis squealed when she saw Meredith entering.

"These three devils are already bathed and fed, even though someone is begging me for some dessert, right Bailey?" – Amelia informed Meredith and teased her nephew.

"Did you eat your whole dinner, mister?" – Meredith asked her son, who clearly was trying to make up some story. – "I'll take this as no, then"

"Please, mommy, just a little bit of ice cream!" – Bailey begged and soon Zola echoed her brother's wishes.

"Yes, mom, just a little bit" – Zola shouted.

"No shouting, guys, it's late already. All right, I'll give you ice cream but then it's bedtime, ok? No discussion tonight" – Meredith said and Amelia smiled.

"Yes!" – the two kids squealed and Ellis mirrored her siblings' actions.

"Did you eat with them?" – Meredith asked Amelia while she was serving the kids ice cream.

"No, I just made them some quick dinner, but wasn't feeling like cooking for myself" – Amelia explained.

"Ok, so I'll give them this and maybe we can order some pizza? I could use the company" – Meredith suggested and Amelia nodded yes, even though it wasn't a usual thing for Meredith to ask someone to keep her company, especially not Amelia.

A few minutes after Meredith served the ice cream, the kids finished it. Desserts weren't something usual during the week so they were truly happy about it. Amelia ordered the pizza while Meredith was taking the kids to brush their teeth and get ready to bed. A little while after, Amelia informed Meredith that the pizza was about to arrive.

"I ordered a few beers for you, too. I'm guessing you want to talk and before you jump into tequila, maybe a beer can serve you just fine" – Amelia joked.

"I don't wanna talk. I mean, there's nothing to talk about, I just wanted us to have some dinner. That's all" – Meredith said, blushing a little realizing her sister knew better than that.

"Ok, you just put them in the fridge, then" – Amelia said.

"Why are you assuming I need to talk?" – Meredith insisted. Apparently, today was the day when everyone knew her actions before she did.

"Well, for a start you barely talk to me outside the hospital, much less inviting me to have a meal together. Usually, I'm the one who pushes you to have some human contact" – Amelia explained.

"You make me sound like a monster!" – Meredith exclaimed.

"Oh, sis, you kind of are, but that's just you, I love you anyway" – Amelia joked.

"It seems like everyone can guess my actions even before I think about them" – Meredith confessed.

"Who else did it?" – Amelia asked.

"What do you mean?" – Meredith tried to buy some time and avoid Amelia's questions.

"You said everyone can guess. I did it. Who else?" – Amelia insisted.

"No one" – Meredith answered, not looking Amelia in the eyes.

"Oh, great talking, then" – Amelia teased her – "I know there's something going on because you're switching mood like a teenager, but I won't push you to talk to me if you don't want to. But it looks like you need to talk to someone, though. Or, at least, be somewhere else" – Amelia said and the pizza arrived, so she got up from the couch to answer the door.

In the meantime, at home, Arizona paid the nanny who was watching Sofia and hugged the little girl who already had her dinner and bath. They were talking in the living room when they heard a knock on the door. Arizona thought that probably was the nanny that might have forgotten something.

Opening the door was enough to her surprise.

"Callie…"


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi, Arizona. Can we talk for a minute?" – Callie said, noticing the surprised look on her ex-wife's face.

How many lifetimes can fit inside a second? That was Arizona's big question now. All of the recent events running through her head and at the end of a very hard and unpleasant day, she still had to deal with Callie knocking at her door.

"Sofia just went to bed, Callie, is something wrong?" – Arizona said, still not opening the door fully so the other woman could enter the house.

"I came earlier but didn't see your car parked so I imagined you weren't home and I didn't want to scare the nanny. Can we talk, please?" – Callie insisted.

"Come in" – Arizona said, not completely satisfied, but trying to be the bigger person.

"Look, I want us to start over. As parents" – Callie started and Arizona just sighed. She knew where this was heading to – "I can understand why it's so hard for you to jump on the Italy idea, but you also can't forbid me to see our daughter. So I need us to start this over" – Callie said, with a soft and tender voice, which was a little condescending to Arizona.

"Callie, I never forbid you to see her. In fact, I'll say this again, I even had LET you take her to New York. But Milan is insane, not only to me but to Sofia. I'm more than willing to find us a good solution, but I won't agree with anything that means Sofia not living in Seattle this year" – Arizona was firm.

"I just can't understand why does it sound so horrible for her to live in another country, when you, of all people, had to move home every six months when you were a child" – Callie said a little louder, but still not shouting or sounding offensive.

"Callie, because I had my whole family with me, all the time. Both of my parents and my brother. And the fact that I had to move doesn't make it amazing. It was hard for a long time for me and Tim because we couldn't recognize any place like our home" – Arizona explained.

"But don't you think there's a silver lining in this? Like, she being able to live somewhere different, learn another language, live another culture!" – Callie exclaimed, smiling and sounding excited.

"Not when she is 7! And in a culture we know nothing about! Callie, if we were still married, and both of us agreed that we need to move somewhere out of the US, then we wouldn't have a choice but hope for her quick adjustment. That's not the case. I'm in here. Her grandparents are in the country, all of them. I can agree with enrolling her in an Italian course and having her visiting you on her school break. And yes, maybe when she finishes school if she wants to live in there for a while, when she's a teenager, old enough to take care of herself" – Arizona said, and she was getting angry now.

"Wait, are you saying I won't be able to take care of her now? Is that what you're saying to me?" – Callie asked, now angry too.

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm saying she's 7, and she's not moving to Italy and I'm willing to make it easier for her to visit you whenever it's possible. And if that's not enough for you, Callie, then I suggest you look for a lawyer and discuss it with her. Or you can also stay in the US and see your daughter more frequently" – Arizona said, and stood up, heading to the door and indicating that the conversation was finished.

"So, is that how's gonna be?" – Callie asked, sarcastically.

"You said you wanted to start over. Meet me halfway, Callie. Showing up in here smiling and trying to convince me how good it will be for Sofia to live in another country is not compromising with good co-parenting, is having your wishes fulfilled. My answer is still no, I'm sorry" – Arizona said, firmly, and opened the door.

Callie headed out without saying another word and Arizona slammed the door, feeling an urge to scream, but she didn't want to wake Sofia. She picked up her phone and looked for Meredith's contact, for a second she forgot about their conversation earlier that night. She took a deep breath and gave up calling her. She was afraid that this was going to be just the beginning of a nightmare.

At Meredith's house, both Meredith and Amelia were devouring the pizza and Meredith had a couple of beers, too.

"Gosh, I didn't know I was so hungry!" – Amelia exclaimed.

"Me neither. I can't even remember if I had lunch today or not" – Meredith agreed, with a full mouth.

"So, do you have any updates on Arizona and Callie's fight over Sofia?" – Amelia asked, knowing this was a way to get Meredith talking about Arizona without asking her directly if there was something going on between them.

"All that I know is that Callie hasn't yet returned to New York, she told Penny she would only go back once she won Sofia's custody" – Meredith said, with a slight anger in her voice.

"And how's Arizona?" – Amelia asked, noticing her sister's anger.

"Her lawyer said she doesn't have to worry, the judge won't revoke the decision unless there's a proof Arizona is a bad mom" – Meredith affirmed.

"That's good. And how was the camp thing? Was she fine with the leg?" – Amelia asked, having another slice of pizza.

"She was. It was really good, the place is beautiful, we should go back someday soon" – Meredith said and now her feature was completely different.

"Sis. I'll risk ending our dinner again, but you need to know that I know" – Amelia said, smiling, trying to be tender.

"You know what?" – Meredith asked, confused.

"That there's something happening. Every time you said Arizona's name your eyes start to shine, you can't disguise it" – Amelia said, already waiting for Meredith to tell her to shut up, but Meredith just remained in silence.

"You're not going to say anything?" – Amelia insisted.

"I have nothing to say" – Meredith said, blushing a little bit.

"Well, either I'm completely wrong, or you're afraid of something. There are the only two possible scenarios in here" – Amelia said, trying to get Meredith admitting her feelings.

"What if you're not wrong?" – Meredith asked, feeling the beer hit on her enough for her to start talking.

"Then you're afraid" – Amelia said, looking into Meredith's eyes to confirm her suspicion.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She just told me today she doesn't want to do this, anyway" – Meredith commented, and it was possible to notice the sadness in her eyes.

"What do you mean? She's not into you?" – Amelia asked, intrigued.

"I think she is, but somehow she thinks I'm only after casual sex" – Meredith explained.

"And are you?" – Amelia asked.

"No, I wouldn't treat her like casual sex, Amelia. I like her" – Meredith exclaimed.

"Well, then tell her that! She's probably afraid, that's all" – Amelia exclaimed.

"I've tried, but she got paged. Anyway, maybe it's for the best" – Meredith said.

"Yeah, maybe it is. I mean, if you don't mind being overly happy whenever you see her around even without being able to kiss her, or overly sad when she starts to date someone else, it's probably for the best" – Amelia teased her.

"Do you think she'll date someone else now?" – Meredith asked, worried.

"Do you think you're the only one who thinks she's pretty? It's Arizona Robbins, Mer. Make a move!" – Amelia insisted.

When Arizona was in the bed, ready to sleep, she started to remember how Meredith must have felt by not being able to answer anything, because she got paged into an emergency. Maybe she didn't have anything to say in her favor, but maybe she did. And Arizona didn't give her the chance. She decided to text the woman, apologizing.

ARIZONA: _I'm sorry for leaving the conversation unfinished today. Can we try again tomorrow?_

MEREDITH: _We can, but you need to know you're wrong about me. I meant when I said I like you._

ARIZONA: _Callie was here tonight._

MEREDITH: _Why? Is Sofia ok? Are you ok?_

ARIZONA: _She wanted to convince me that Italy was a good idea. I don't think I'll ever be fine, she won't let me._

MEREDITH: _You will. I'll make sure you will be fine._

ARIZONA: _Thank you, Mer._

MEREDITH: _Let's skip the talking tomorrow and turn into a date. If you still think we won't work out, then feel free to dismiss me after dinner. Not before. 9 pm. Sofia can sleep in here with Zola._

ARIZONA: _Don't you think it's better for us to talk first?_

MEREDITH: _We'll have the whole dinner to talk, and hopefully, we will stop talking and do something better. Won't take no for an answer. 9 pm, be ready. Good night, Arizona._

ARIZONA: _You're impossible! Good night, Mer._

Arizona could try really hard not to smile over this, but she wouldn't be able. For the first time in years, she felt wanted for more than just casually. She said no to Meredith and yet there she was, insisting on going out on a date, and proving she wanted to do so. The whole "I won't date anyone" still didn't make sense, and Arizona trusted April more than anyone lately, but why is Meredith pushing it if she doesn't want to date anyone? She needed to understand that and right now it was already too late for her to deny her feelings. She was falling for Meredith Grey.


	12. Chapter 12

On the next morning, Arizona was having a hard time dealing with her anxiety due to her date with Meredith. Usually, that was the moment when she would light a cigarette and try to relax through the day, but since Sofia was born, Arizona quit smoking for good. Now she was heavily considering it back, but tried to hold on using just big amount of coffee at the hospital.

She was leaving one of the ER rooms when she was surprised by a smiling Meredith.

"Good morning! Excited?" – Meredith asked.

"Oh, hey. Good morning. I would say pretty curious, even though you know we need to have a conversation, so don't get too perky already" – Arizona teased her, although she actually didn't believe things were going to turn out to be bad after all.

"I know and I agreed with talking. We'll have the whole dinner to talk" – Meredith smiled, touched Arizona's hand gently, and left the pit.

Thankfully, Arizona's day seemed to be lighter than usual, so by the end of the afternoon she only had one surgery, spending most of her time with consults and checking on previous patients. DeLuca was covering Peds and paged her 911 in the ER.

"DeLuca, you paged?" – Arizona asked, walking as fast as she could to the room.

"I think we need the best pediatrician with this case, suicide attempt" – DeLuca explained.

Amelia was also in the case. A 14-year-old boy threw himself out of his window apartment and got impaled on the fence in front of the building.

"My God, was he awake? How do you know he did this to himself?" – Arizona asked, listening to the boy's heart.

"He was awake but soon got disoriented, he started to seizure a few minutes after. I need to run a CT but I'm afraid he might have hit his head on the fall" – Amelia affirmed.

"He needs surgery now, he has a massive bleeding in his abdomen" – Arizona said and turned to Amelia – "Do you think your CT can wait?"

"Damn it, yes. He'll bleed out during the exam anyway, I'll scrub in with you two, anyway, he might seizure again in the OR" – Amelia said and Arizona nodded.

"DeLuca, get the OR ready for us, please, I'll go talk to the family" – Arizona said, removing her gloves off.

"Don't bother. They're not here. His mom was at home when it happened, she told the paramedics she can't take it anymore" – Amelia informed Arizona, who got shocked.

"Seriously? He doesn't have anyone in here? Damn, I wonder what led him to do this, anyway" – Arizona commented and the two doctors headed up to the OR and started scrubbing.

Amelia had many questions in her head regarding her sister and Arizona, but she knew Meredith would freak out if she says anything. She was battling inside whether she should ask Arizona something or not.

"So, Robbins, what are you been up to, these days?" – Amelia asked and Arizona looked at her a little confused.

"Uhm, nothing much, why?" – Arizona answered.

"No reason, just checking. How was camping with my sister last week?" – Amelia insisted.

"Oh, great, you and Maggie should've been there, though. The kids loved it" – Arizona answered, smiling.

That was the same smiling and sparkles Meredith has whenever the subject is about the two of them. Amelia was a great observer and she knew that the feeling between them was mutual. Although, the last information she got from Meredith was that Arizona didn't want to take this further.

"Yeah, well, you and Meredith definitely should hang out more together. I mean, since now Sofia's with you full time" – Amelia said with a slight sarcasm in her speech and Arizona noticed.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Shepherd?" – Arizona asked, laughing.

"Me? Not at all. Just, you know, advising you. You two are great with the children. Sometimes you just need to COMMUNICATE" – Amelia emphasized the last word so Arizona would understand the meaning.

"Yeah, right" – Arizona answered and they both entered the OR.

After almost 3 hours of surgery, they lost the boy. The injuries war far extended and due to 2 long seizures, his brain stopped its activities. The three doctors left the OR feeling defeated. It was bad enough that he was just a kid, but knowing that he committed suicide was even harder.

It was almost 8 pm and Arizona needed to rush home to take a shower and change into nicer clothes to go on her date with Meredith, but apparently, the hospital had other plans for the doctors.

"Shit! Bailey's page. Attending's meeting, ASAP" – Amelia commented.

"Seriously? Now?!" – Arizona exclaimed, angrily.

They headed to the conference room where almost every attending were there already, waiting for Bailey to start the meeting. Meredith was inside, looking pissed, but then, when she saw Arizona and Amelia entering the room, immediately opened a smile, and mouthed "we're still on" to Arizona. Not a question, she was determined to have the date today.

Bailey entered and started talking about 2 urgent points she needed to discuss with her staff. The first one, about an incident with one of the interns, who mixed a lab and told a 35-year-old woman she had breast cancer, when she actually had just gallstones.

Arizona and Amelia sat beside each other, across from Meredith. During Bailey's speech, Amelia noticed they exchanging glances and smiles all the time, and at some point, she wrote in a piece of paper and handed it to Meredith, who opened the piece of paper and laughed, a little louder than expected. It was written _You're rubbing your foot on MY leg._

Arizona looked at Amelia and Meredith laughing and started to blush, sensing that they were talking about her. Noticing Arizona's discomfort, Meredith wrote on the back of the same piece of paper: _I want to get out of here already. IT'S OUR DATE!_

Arizona couldn't hide her smile, and both Maggie and April noticed the two women smiling and looking at each other. It took just a question to get everyone out of the trance and focusing back on the meeting.

"Arizona, do you want to share your opinion on this? I know this interferes directly with your life" – Bailey asked and now the entire room was staring at Arizona, who had no idea what was Bailey talking about.

"What? I'm sorry" – Arizona answered a little embarrassed, she wasn't paying attention to the subject.

"I said if you want to share your opinion about Callie asking for her job back in here. Are you ok with that or not?" – Bailey repeated and immediately Meredith's feature changed.

"I can't really say anything about that, Bailey. Currently, Callie and I are fighting over Sofia's custody again. It's not on court yet, but still, I shouldn't say anything about her right now, it would be a conflict of interest" – Arizona said, slightly angry.

Callie had some nerves to go to Bailey and ask for her job back. Was that a move to go to the court again? Having her stable life back in Seattle and now she could have Sofia's custody? Arizona was pissed, and clearly, Meredith was overly concerned.

"Ok. If it's a personal matter, I think I want to avoid the fuss again. It's a no for Callie, then" – Bailey said and started a loud murmur inside the room.

"And now I'm the one who forbids the hospital to hire back the superstar ortho surgeon" – Arizona murmured to herself, but Amelia heard it.

"It's not your choice, don't take this blame on you. This is your hospital, your village. Not hers" – Amelia said and patted Arizona on the back.

"Ok, everybody. We're done in here, thank you all" – Bailey ended the meeting and before Arizona could stand up and leave, Meredith stopped her.

"Are you ok? Do you want to call your lawyer?" – Meredith asked her, holding her hand and not really caring if there were people watching the scene.

"No, I'm fine. I can't do anything about it, anyway, so I won't worry 'til I have to" – Arizona answered.

"Let's change and go, then?" – Meredith asked, referring to the date.

"Mer, I needed a shower, and nicer clothes, don't you want to reschedule it?" – Arizona asked, feeling a little moody to go on a date.

"Not a chance. We're going out tonight. And your clothes are always gorgeous, so stop being silly. I'll meet you in the parking lot in 10." – Meredith smiled and squeezed Arizona's hand.

Even though there were a thousand things going on through Arizona's mind, she couldn't deny that insistence from Meredith was cute and not to mention a boost in her self-esteem. Arizona spent so many years believing she was not cut out to a serious commitment that when she met Callie, she had to learn how to reverse her mind to believe she was actually good at it. And that turned out to be a disaster after a few years either, so now she was back at the beginning, settling for casual sex and complicated women, still finding impossible to fall in love again, until someone she knows for almost a decade suddenly shows up in her life, opening the door to these unknown feelings of being chased, cared and, hopefully, loved.

She tried to put on a light makeup again, with what she had in her purse, to at least look like she wasn't as tired as she actually was. If Meredith was still waiting after that busy day, Arizona at least wanted to look pretty. She was really nervous about the date, not only because who would tell that one day she was going to go on a date with Meredith Grey, but also because it may end before it actually starts. She needed to come clean with Meredith about what April heard, and about how she doesn't want to invest in something casual when it's already past casual inside her heart.

She was arriving near her car in the parking lot, where Meredith was beautifully leaning against Arizona's car, smiling and waiting for the blonde to come closer, so they could finally have their moment. Meredith was a thousand times more confident about it than Arizona, at least at that very moment, because she, for one, knew she wanted to be there entirely. And she needed to prove Arizona that she wasn't down for casual either. Maybe things wouldn't work out, but man, if they would, what a beautiful thing it would be dating Arizona Robbins.

Arizona pulled out her smile, too, while walking closer to Meredith. Those dimples were popping out of her face and she was feeling butterflies in her stomach like a proper teenager. Meredith Grey was a badass, skilled surgeon, but she was a hot woman. She was beyond smart without any effort, she was lovingly and funny, but the thing that got Arizona hung up on was definitely how sexy she was every time she stared into anyone's eyes and says anything. She could even curse someone, but man, that look. Arizona could dream about that look for her lifetime.

"Are you Arizona Robbins?" - a woman came out of nowhere before Arizona could even say anything to Meredith.

"Uhm, yes, why?" – Arizona answered, completely surprised and intrigued.

"You're expected at the court for a casual meeting next Monday, it will be just a conversation regarding your child's custody and schedule for next school year" – The woman handed Arizona a paper and got inside of her car again, leaving the blonde speechless.

"I'm what?" – Arizona shouted, still not believing.

Meredith changed her feature immediately. She knew that was an unbearable thing for Arizona to deal with. She wished she could do more for her, but right now, all she could do was make sure the blonde remains calm and not thinking about the worst.

"Hey, that's just a meeting, Arizona. Callie has no case at all" – Meredith said, taking Arizona's hand in hers, and trying to comfort her.

"This is endless. God!" – Arizona exclaimed, clearly pissed.

"Do you want to go home? We can postpone this if you're not in the mood" – Meredith said.

She cared too much about Arizona to force the woman into something when she had her mind elsewhere. She wanted so bad that this date would happen that night, but it shouldn't be like this, with Arizona sad and pissed and Meredith walking on eggshells all the time.

On the other hand, Arizona knew that there wasn't anything to be done. All of Callie's moves were being closely followed by her lawyer and the woman kept repeating that Arizona didn't have to worry about that. And seeing Meredith being so kind and worried about her, just had the opposite effect on what usually would mean home and silence: she really wanted to be with Meredith. If not as a date, at least as a friend. She didn't want to postpone anything anymore. She needed to live, and she needed to do that now.

"No. Tonight is our date. Let's go." – Arizona said that, squeezing the other woman's hand and sighing. She wanted to do that. Meredith smiled and nodded.

"Let's go, then"


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank you guys so much for the kind reviews and support you're always showing. I know some of the readers are not Callie's fan and are questioning the veracity of the "court meeting" thing and I want to reinforce that it's just fiction. I don't know the real possibility of this happening in real life since I'm not a lawyer, but it's something to make sense with the course of my story! I hope you guys can comprehend and keep reading it anyway! :)**

* * *

Looking both sides and not seeing Meredith's car anywhere, Arizona got a confused look on her face.

"Are we going in my car or yours?" – Arizona asked.

"Amelia took mine because someone had to take the kids home. Do you mind if we use yours?" – Meredith said, laughing.

"Of course I don't mind. But where are we going?" – Arizona asked.

"I'm dying to go to a new Thai restaurant that opened downtown. What do you think?" – Meredith suggested.

"Sure, let's go" – Arizona agreed and they hoped into her car.

They arrived quickly and even though the restaurant was new and very well spoken, they got a table easily, that's because Meredith already had a reservation in there.

"Hi, good evening, I got a reservation in here, Grey, party of two" – Meredith announced to the host and made Arizona looked intrigued.

"Oh, you already had a reservation, then! You tricked me!" – Arizona exclaimed.

"That wasn't a trick. It was a suggestion. If you'd said no, we would go somewhere else. But it worked, didn't it?" – Meredith laughed.

"Yeah, pretty well" – Arizona said and Meredith took her hand into hers, and they walked into the restaurant hand in hand, for Arizona's surprise.

"So, you said you wanted to talk" – Meredith said, while they were enjoying every bite of their meal.

"It's not that I want to, we need to" – Arizona said and Meredith looked at her with wide eyes, like she wanted to say 'if you don't want, no talking, then'. Arizona sighed and insisted – "Mer, please"

"Well, I'm listening. If you say we need to talk, then let's talk, but I suggest you go first because all I have to say is that I really hope we leave this delicious restaurant soon and get some private moment because since you've been on my mind all I wanted to do is kiss you. But, I'll wait 'til you finish so I can say that to you. Again" – Meredith said, pretending to sound serious, but smiling at the end.

That behavior was melting Arizona's heart really quickly, especially because right before April told what she heard between Amelia and Meredith, all Arizona could think of was to kiss Meredith, too.

"Meredith, what do you expect of it? Of us?" – Arizona asked, trying to lose the smile and focus on the serious part of the conversation.

"To be honest? I haven't think about it that way. I can't predict the future, I wish I could. Right now, what I know is that I like you very much. And I expect you give us a chance to figure it out" – Meredith answered, taking a sip of her water. She didn't want to drink since Arizona was driving and she wouldn't be able to.

"Yeah, but how? Like, we leave this restaurant, have a great sex and tomorrow we pretend to be colleagues. How long do we keep doing this? Until someone gets hurt? That was what I was trying to tell you that day" – Arizona explained.

"Well, I loved the sex part, but I don't see why you're assuming it will happen that way. I mean, I know relationships inside the workplace can be confusing sometimes, but I am in no intention of treating you like a mistress if that's your question" – Meredith said and grabbed Arizona's hand, that was sweating since the blonde was quite nervous.

"Mer, someone overheard you telling your sisters you didn't want to date anyone. I'm not saying we need to send a memo tomorrow to the entire hospital, but I don't want to be treated like that. And it's a lot for you, the outing, the exposure, the kids, my past or whatever, Callie, and…" – Arizona was talking when Meredith interrupted her.

"Hey, hey… stop it! Where did you get this from? I told that to my sisters because they were giving me a hard time, trying to get details about my life when I wasn't even sure if something was going to happen between us" – Meredith explained and that made Arizona sad. She knew it was a lie.

"You did, Mer. It happened the morning after our phone conversation. You knew I also had feelings. I'm not judging you, I bet this all is sounding wrong, I just… I don't want to feel like I have to hide anything, so I don't think that is fair if someone I'm about to go on a date is trying to hide me" – Arizona explained.

"Ok, you're right. I might get insecure sometimes and that will sound corny but I didn't want to say it out loud and jinx it, you know? And I get where you're coming from, I'm not saying it's not complicated, but for sure it isn't complicated enough, and definitely, I don't have any problems about your past. And I surely don't care about Callie" – Meredith tried to show Arizona she was serious about this.

"You don't wanna hide it, then?" – Arizona asked, still unsure.

"Absolutely not" – Meredith smiled – "So you better tell your fans you're taken now" – Meredith joked.

"My fans?" – Arizona asked, laughing.

"Don't play humble, Arizona Robbins. You know half of that hospital is hot for you" – Meredith teased her.

"Well, too bad. I got this thing for a girl already and it seems she has taken me" – Arizona teased her back.

After they paid the check and exited the place, Arizona opened her car and they were in silence for a few seconds. That was the classic moment, the few seconds before the first kiss. A little wave of calmness yet a cold in the spine going up and down, that anticipation that it's no longer available after that moment. The first kiss. Arizona was blinking a little faster than usual, examining every inch of Meredith's lips. The silence was so loud right at that moment; it was possible to cut it in the air. Meredith slowly looked down, searching for Arizona's hand, trying to drown in that moment for as long as possible. They had fallen in love before, they knew the first kiss was a one-time-thing they would remember for the rest of their lives. Meredith looked up at Arizona's eyes and even though it was so good to look at them, trying to find out how many shades of blue were in them, those eyes were the last thing Meredith wanted to see before they break into the most passionate and lovingly kiss. So she leaned forward and without any more hesitation, placed her soft lips against Arizona's, closing her eyes and just letting the feelings explode inside her chest.

Arizona slowly played with her tongue, begging Meredith's lips to open so she could explore all of her mouth. Meredith accepted the invasion, and soon they were devouring that silence with heavy breaths and soft moans. That was definitely more than just a kiss, it was a cry for help, from both women, who just needed to feel alive again. That kiss was life and they wanted to dive in.

If air weren't needed, they would probably never part the kiss. They wanted each other so badly that it seemed like life wouldn't be long enough for them to fulfill that desire. Things started to heat up inside the car until Meredith realizes that they were still at the restaurant's parking lot.

"Arizona, we need to leave. Those steamy windows are telling we're horny teenagers" – Meredith said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know. It's your fault!" – Arizona exclaimed.

"My fault? Why is that so?" – Meredith asked, intrigued.

"You kissed me. You started it" – Arizona teased her, while kept kissing her between each and every word.

"Well, I didn't see you complaining about it" – Meredith teased her back.

"I surely did not. Sofia is at your place, do you want to go to mine?" – Arizona suggested, lust in her eyes.

"As fast as you can, please" – Meredith said and Arizona laughed.

The drive back to Arizona's place was quite short and they arrived there fast enough. Meredith took Arizona's hand again when they got out of the car and walking hand in hand was something meaningful to Arizona. They entered the blonde's house and she helped Meredith get her coat out and hung it along with hers.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Wine?" – Arizona offered.

"I feel like I would have a glass of wine but it seems such a waste of time when there's something so much better to do" – Meredith said, pushing Arizona back against the kitchen counter and starting from where they've stopped in the car. Soon enough they were losing their clothes, piece-by-piece, and ended up in Arizona's bed. The blonde started to kiss Meredith's neck slowly, while her hands were wandering around her body. Every touch made Meredith moan wanting more from Arizona. Patiently, Arizona started to kiss Meredith's legs, trying to get the woman to her highest level of anticipation, tracing patterns with her fingertips all over Meredith's thighs.

"Arizona, stop torturing me" – Meredith begged.

Arizona didn't even answer it, she placed gently her lips on Meredith's centre, still not giving in to her wishes, and held her waist with both hands, pressuring her fingertips on it. Looking up cautiously to see Meredith's face, Arizona used the tip of her tongue to slowly explore Meredith's soaked core, trying not to get too lost in her own pleasure and beginning it with a more slow pace. Meredith's hips started to move faster with the actions, her moaning getting louder and making Arizona moan, too. Not to mention the blonde already soaked up with pleasure.

Sensing that Meredith's orgasm wasn't far away, Arizona entered two fingers into her, making the woman scream her name loudly. It took just a few seconds for Meredith to explode in the most unbelievably good orgasm. She needed to beg Arizona to stop and lay beside her because she was numb and extra sensitive. Arizona obeyed and gently placed a kiss on Meredith's lips, who were speechless.

"I lost my ability to speak" – Meredith quipped.

"Thank God we don't need to say anything, we can just do this" – Arizona said and started to kiss the other woman again.

"Believe me, if we do this every day, I will probably have a heart attack in a week. Can you feel my heart?" – Meredith joked, putting Arizona's hand on her chest for her to see how fast her heart was.

"Are you feeling ok? Do you need anything?" – Arizona asked, overly concerned.

"I need you close to me. And a five-minute break" – Meredith joked and Arizona laughed, too.

"Man, if you were one of my first women, I wouldn't have date men afterwards" – Meredith said, turning around to face the blonde.

"Stop being exaggerated!" – Arizona exclaimed.

"Would you stop being so damn beautiful, then?" – Meredith said, smiling at the sight of Arizona's beautiful face.

"You seem to have the same problem as I do, then" – Arizona said, kissing the woman.

"I bet every woman you slept with told you the same, but your eyes… they're simply the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen" – Meredith commented, feeling dizzy from all of that energy.

"I don't have this with every woman, you know that, right?" – Arizona asked.

"This what?" – Meredith asked, putting a strand of hair behind Arizona's ear.

"This post-sex romantic talk. I'm not a romantic person, I guess." – Arizona said.

"Well, have you met me?" – Meredith joked. – "I think we're just allowing ourselves to do what we feel right, at this moment"

"This definitely feels right to me" – Arizona said and kissed the woman again.

That was just the trigger for all the sex to begin all over again. Now, Meredith wanted to be in charge of giving Arizona the same pleasure. Far less expert than the blonde, Meredith was exploring Arizona's body out of instinct and constantly checking on Arizona's face if the woman was enjoying it or not. So far, Arizona seemed to be in trance with every single touch from Meredith.

Spreading Arizona's leg and pulling the blonde closer to the edge of the bed, Meredith started first with just one finger, making Arizona moan with pleasure and a slight pain from the need of more and more. Meredith quickly took care of it and using her tongue and two more fingers, made Arizona's hips move faster to keep up with Meredith's speed. Grabbing a pillow hard with her right hand, Arizona had an orgasm that she didn't even know it was possible to have. Thankfully Sofia wasn't home because if she was in there sleeping, she would've woke up scared with her mother's screams.

"Remind me not to ever forget about using a pillow in my mouth every time we have sex in the future. Sofia can't hear me screaming like that, and it seems that it will be impossible for me not to" – Arizona said, helping Meredith getting up and laying beside her. – "You're amazing, Meredith Grey"


	14. Chapter 14

Meredith was worried about how late it was since she didn't let her sisters know she would be home so late. But, on the other hand, it was impossible to just get up and leave. They spent some time just looking at each other, caressing each other's hair, talking about old stories and reminiscing their time in med school, and how different it was for each one. Things were so perfect and pleasant, that Arizona forgot for a moment about her judicial intimation and all of that Callie's mess. She would have to deal with that in the morning, so for the night, she just wanted to enjoy Meredith.

"I may have to go, now" – Meredith said, with a sad tone in her voice.

"Why?" – Arizona asked, also sad.

"I didn't tell my sisters I would be out for so long, and I'm not off tomorrow" – Meredith explained.

"Well, me neither. I can drive you to the hospital. Why don't you text them and let them know you will sleep safely somewhere else?" – Arizona suggested.

"I would have to go home really early in the morning to take Zola to school and change before I go to work. That will be kind of unfair to you, you should be able to enjoy your sleep" – Meredith said, kissing the blonde.

"I assure you I will enjoy it more if you could sleep with me. But I understand if you rather go" – Arizona said, trying to make Meredith as comfortable as possible.

"Did you have any idea it would be like this?" – Meredith asked her.

"What would be like this?" – Arizona asked back, not understanding.

"Our first night together" – Meredith clarified.

"To be honest, I didn't even think about it. I was already so mesmerized by the chance to go out on a date with you. I think I haven't even pictured how our first kiss would be like" – Arizona answered, staring deeply into Meredith's eyes.

"Oh, I had thousands of scenarios inside my head, none of them were close to this. It was so amazing but at the same time it doesn't feel like our first time, I feel so comfortable with you" – Meredith confessed.

"I agree that it was amazing, but I think I'm still feeling a little nervous" – Arizona confessed, blushing a little bit.

"Why? Do I make you nervous?" – Meredith asked.

"You do, but in a good way, you know? Like I've been holding myself back and suddenly I opened up like this, to someone. I'm no longer used to it, but it's a good feeling" – Arizona explained.

"Well, we're kind of the same. But in my case, I was nervous before I understand it, like, really know that I feel something for you and that's not just friendship" – Meredith explained, making Arizona smile.

"I'm really happy we did this. I'm happy you're here" – Arizona said, kissing Meredith again.

With the kiss getting deepened and even more passionate, Meredith knew there was no chance for her to go back home. Arizona's skin glued to her own, their mouths entangled, their bodies adjusting themselves to fit a perfect mold in the bed, something that would certainly not work with just one person. She needed to be there, and hell, she wanted that so badly.

"I'm gonna text my sisters because I have a feeling I won't be able to leave this bed anytime soon" – Meredith said, parting the kiss and reaching for her phone on the nightstand but finding nothing.

"I think you left your phone downstairs" – Arizona said, kissing Meredith's neck.

"Damn, I'll be back in a second" – Meredith said, making a huge effort to release herself from that kiss she was receiving from Arizona.

She borrowed one of Arizona's large button-up shirt that was hanging in the armchair and went downstairs to look up for her phone. She texted both Maggie and Amelia, letting them know she would be home early in the morning. She didn't want to tell them over a text she was sleeping at Arizona's, but she knew she needed to tell them soon about it because she wanted to start a real relationship with the blonde.

Heading upstairs again to Arizona's bedroom, Meredith couldn't help her grin when she spotted Arizona asleep in bed. Meredith just stood, leaning on the doorframe, admiring that beautiful sleeping.

Slowly, Meredith joined Arizona on the bed, spooning her from behind and placing a soft kiss on the blonde's cheek, making her stir and moan softly, adjusting her body to fit Meredith's. They slept wrapped on each other the whole night, and Meredith's alarm woke them up early in the morning.

"Sorry about the alarm, go back to sleep" – Meredith said and kissed Arizona's neck, but when she tried to release her arm, the blonde grabbed it.

"Don't go, please. Five more minutes. I need five more minutes with you embracing me like that" – Arizona said, with her eyes still closed, and that was an undeniable request.

"Five more minutes, then" – Meredith said, nuzzling the blonde's neck.

Just a minute after requesting Meredith's presence, Arizona turned around to face the woman and slowly opened her eyes to see a smiley Meredith. Arizona smiled too and placed a quick kiss on Meredith's lips.

"Thank you for staying" – Arizona said.

"Thank you for asking me to stay" – Meredith answered, smiling – "I'm sorry that I have to go so early"

"Don't apologize for having to be with your kids, Mer. I'll take a really quick shower and drive you, ok?" – Arizona said.

"There's no need, I will call a cab" – Meredith exclaimed.

"Absolutely not. I'll drive you, just give me a minute" – Arizona insisted and they kissed again.

After a quick shower, Arizona was ready for them to go. Meredith was already dressed and they both complained about how it was a waste of a beautiful morning, they both dressed when they should be naked in bed. On the car, Meredith wanted to make sure Arizona was fine with Callie's court situation.

"Are you going to talk to your lawyer today? Do you need any help with this?" – Meredith asked.

"I texted her last night, just sent a photo of the document, actually. She answered me earlier today 'don't worry, it's just a meeting and maybe Callie wants to ask for a regular schedule of visits'. So, I guess I'll just wait 'til Monday" – Arizona said, sounding a little more relaxed.

"Why on Earth she would want to schedule regular visits when you both have the same kind of job and she knows exactly how unpredictable it can be? I don't recognize Callie, at all" – Meredith exclaimed.

"Maybe she won't have such a crazy schedule in Milan. I don't know. Sometimes I just ask myself how far this will go before Sofia gets really hurt because we're fighting endlessly" – Arizona confessed, sounding sad.

"The first thought on your mind is always about Sofia. That's why she lived in New York all of this time. And that's why you have sole custody of her, not Callie. She doesn't even speak Italian" – Meredith complained.

"I know!" – Arizona laughed, making Meredith smile.

They arrived at Meredith's and Arizona was a little insecure about waiting for Sofia outside or just wait a little longer, so it wouldn't be so obvious that they arrived together. Sensing Arizona's hesitation, Meredith got confused.

"Are you coming? Or do you want me to take Sofia with me?" – Meredith asked before opens the door on the passenger side.

"Do you think it's best if I just wait here a little while so your sisters won't get suspicious?" – Arizona asked, already feeling bad that she should even consider doing this.

"Of course, not. I'm sorry, did I make you feel like it's something you should do?" – Meredith asked, now understanding how bad Arizona must have felt when she thought Meredith wanted to hide things that could happen between them.

"No, it's just… we were out on one date, it's not like you need to make an announcement" – Arizona tried to explain.

"Well, I wasn't planning to, I just want you to come in with me, we can wake our kids and you get to enjoy Sofia for a little while before you go to the hospital" – Meredith said.

"But what if Amelia or Maggie see me?" – Arizona asked, still insecure.

"Then you'll say good morning" – Meredith tried to joke but Arizona wasn't smiling – "Look at me Arizona. Do I seem like I want to hide anything from last night? If they find out, they find out and that's it. It's not a problem for me, and I hope it's not a problem for you, too, because I plan on invite you over more often, now" – Meredith explained, smiling, and got happy when Arizona smiled, too.

"Ok, then" – Arizona said and Meredith kissed her.

"Ok, then. Let's go" – Meredith said.

They entered the house and bumped into Maggie cooking oatmeal for her and the kids. Meredith wanted to break the awkwardness before Arizona felt uncomfortable, so she took the lead.

"Good morning, Maggie. Are the kids up yet?" – Meredith said, and Maggie was starting to answer when she turned around and spotted Arizona in there, too.

"Not yet… Oh, I didn't know you were here, Arizona, good morning" – Maggie greeted.

"Good morning, Maggie. Were they too much trouble last night?" – Arizona asked, referring to the kids.

"They never are. Except for Bailey, he is unstoppable" – Maggie joked and the three women laughed.

"Mer, is it ok if I go wake Sofia and Zola?" – Arizona asked, a little shy.

"Yeah, sure. And good luck" – Meredith joked.

Waiting for Arizona to leave the kitchen, Maggie was staring at Meredith trying to understand why Arizona arrived along with her.

"So, anything you would like to share, sis?" – Maggie asked, smiling.

"Can we, please, do that after Arizona leaves with Sofia?" – Meredith begged.

"Oh, don't worry. We got plenty of time" – Maggie joked and Meredith smiled. – "But, just so I know what to expect. Is it good news?" – Maggie asked, almost whispering.

"It is. Great news, actually. I just hope she feels the same way" – Meredith answered, sighing. She was definitely enchanted by Arizona.


	15. Chapter 15

At the hospital, Arizona was stuck inside the OR the whole day and practically hasn't seen anybody except Ben Warren who was in her service that day. Meredith was finishing a consult in the pit with Owen when Amelia spotted her.

"So, I suppose you were at Robbins' last night" – Amelia said with a smirk.

"I was, indeed" – Meredith answered and this time she was proud.

"So are you guys dating? Officially?" – Amelia asked.

"I don't know, but I hope so" – Meredith said, smiling.

Soon after that, Arizona crossed paths with April and the redhead was curious about what was happening, especially after the interaction between Arizona and Meredith in Bailey's meeting the night before.

"Arizona! Hi, I was looking for you all day" – April exclaimed, following the blonde in the hall.

"Oh, just got out of a seven-hour surgery. I'm exhausted" – Arizona explained.

"So, how are things with Meredith? Did you talk to her? I saw you guys smiling at each other last night and got confused. I mean, surely it was cute, but is everything ok?" – April said, in a fast way.

"Well, I've tried to call things off, but apparently Meredith is not after something casual, too. She told me that her conversation with Amelia that day was just part of her insecurity. We actually were on a date last night" – Arizona told April who couldn't disguise her happiness for her friend.

"Oh my God! And was it good? Give me the details! Is Meredith Grey a proper lesbian?" – April asked.

"April, keep your voice down, please! And that's a very horrible question to ask" – Arizona scolded April.

"Why? I'm just curious if she is cut out to be a lesbian." – April said and Arizona scolded her again, but laughing this time.

"She is cut out for pretty much everything if you must know" – Arizona teased.

"Ok, not that many details, Arizona" – April said, and both women laughed.

"But I've received an intimation for a casual meeting at the court regarding Sofia's custody again. Whatever casual means in this. I'm so sick of Callie messing things up" – Arizona confessed.

"Are you serious? What the hell is she trying to do? She is crossing every existent limit, enough is enough" – April exclaimed, a little pissed – "What did your lawyer say about that? And when is it?"

"Next Monday. My lawyer said I have nothing to worry about" – Arizona said.

"Then, don't worry about it. And how's Sofia doing? Is she aware of anything?" – April asked.

"Not about that. She just thinks she's in Seattle for good. I hired a tutor for her to keep up with her school year since it's the last month before it's over and she and Callie do facetime often" – Arizona explained.

"Does she ask about Penny?" – April asked.

"Well, not to me. I don't even know if Callie broke up with her" – Arizona said and April's page got everyone's attention.

"I gotta go now, but I'm so happy for you Arizona. Keep me posted about your romance" – April joked and Arizona smiled, just in time for Meredith to spot her.

Meredith was exiting the elevator and that was the first image she could see: Arizona smiling and brightening the whole floor with that angelical beauty of hers. If that smile was going to be a constant view to Meredith, she could easily affirm that it wouldn't be so hard to live after all. After so many sadness in her life, she was finally finding someone she liked, someone that would allow her to be exactly what she wanted to be: no pretending, no roles, just Meredith being herself, and discovering it was possible to love again.

"Every time I see you smiling, my day gets so easier" – Meredith said from behind Arizona.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you there" - Arizona said, smiling again.

"Haven't seen you all day, how's your day going?" – Meredith asked, grabbing Arizona's hand and kissing it.

"I was stuck inside the OR for hours. And yours?" – Arizona asked, noticing the nurses staring at them.

"Light, so far." – Meredith answered and noticed Arizona looking both sides with a slightly concerned feature – "What? What's wrong?"

"I think the nurses are staring at us since you're holding my hand" – Arizona whispered.

"Oh are they? Do you think they will be happier if they see me doing this?" – Meredith asked and quickly jumped into kissing Arizona.

Now all of the nurses were, indeed, watching the scene. Arizona was caught by surprise, but couldn't hold herself back and kissed Meredith back. It was a good feeling having these stolen kisses during the day and Arizona was, for a long time, alone, which eventually made her forgot about what was like to have somebody treating her the way she deserves.

Walking along with Dr. Bailey, Dr. Avery needed to stop when he saw the intense kiss between Meredith and Arizona, looking confused as hell.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" – Avery asked Bailey.

"You bet I am. What the hell…?" – Bailey was looking even more confused than Jackson.

"Did you know Meredith…?" – Avery started his question but didn't even finish it.

"Apparently I don't know everything anymore" – Bailey answered, smiling.

Noticing Bailey and Avery staring at them confused, Arizona took a deep breath and warned Meredith, cleaning her throat.

"I think we'll need to give them a few explanations now" – Arizona said, blushing a little.

"Well, I'd loved to, but I'm being paged in the pit. Dinner tonight?" – Meredith asked, smiling and walking away.

"Wait, are you going to leave me here alone with them?" – Arizona exclaimed and Meredith laughed, not answering her – "Seems like you are"

"Dr. Robbins" – Bailey announced her name loudly – "I hope you two don't turn this hospital into a motel room" – Bailey said, this time with a soft voice and a squirm, teasing the blonde.

"Miranda!" – Arizona exclaimed, perplexed. – "Ugh, forget it. I actually need you to check on a patient with me, I think we need to summon the transplant board on this"

A few hours later, Arizona entered an on-call room, after receiving a page from Meredith, who was already in there waiting for her.

"Hey, did you page me?" – Arizona said, before closing the door.

"I did" – Meredith said, closing the door behind Arizona and kissing her passionately.

"Was that the emergency?" – Arizona said, smiling.

"My patient is really critical, I'm afraid I'll have to spend the night in here, so I wanted to see you properly since I'll have to cancel dinner tonight" – Meredith explained, now locking the door and quickly removing Arizona's lab coat.

Soon they both were naked on the small bed in the room, repeating everything they did last night, this time with more confidence. Arizona had to put the pillow in her mouth so she wouldn't be so loud and make the entire hospital wonder what was happening inside that room.

They remained laid down, cuddling, for a while. Meredith seemed pretty tired and Arizona felt bad that she would have to stay there all night. For some reason, Arizona was constantly afraid of this being nothing more than a dream and that Meredith would wake up soon. She got used being alone and independent. Having sex with random women outside the hospital got her life simpler, but savorless too. Meredith made her feel alive again and even though it was amazing and exciting, it was also scary and dangerous. If Arizona screws things up again, she wouldn't ever forgive herself.

On the other hand, Meredith was avoiding putting much thought into this, because she was overly rational for all of her life and she knew being practical would quickly sabotage her own mind to end things before things get to an end first. Meredith had her big share of loss and liking someone would put her in the position of maybe losing the person once again. She just wanted to enjoy how good Arizona was being to her. Meredith sighed, holding Arizona tighter.

Caressing Meredith's head, Arizona placed her soft lips on the woman's forehead, in a kind and cute gesture, trying to make that moment last forever.


	16. Chapter 16

The weekend arrived and both ladies had some pretty romantic plans for them. Even though they were taken over by that excitement from the beginning of relationships, Arizona wanted to spend as much time as she could with Sofia, too. They spend the whole Saturday in Seattle's aquarium with the kids and it was very clear to see they were a couple. They were being cautious around the kids, avoiding kissing on the lips, but were walking hand in hand. The kids were all comfortable with them, not really noticing any change, except for Sofia, that constantly tried to get Arizona's attention.

"Ok, kids, we should go back now, it's getting late. What do you say we order a pizza and watch a movie?" – Meredith suggested and they all squealed 'yes'.

"That way we'll have an excuse for you to sleep in. With me" – Meredith whispered in Arizona's ear, making the blonde smile.

At Meredith's, Arizona got responsible for bathing the kids while Meredith was ordering the pizza and getting a bed ready for Sofia to sleep in Zola's room. With all the kids ready and on their PJs, Meredith got them a plate with a slice of pizza for each one, and also one for Arizona.

"We should really eat better than pizza every night, you know that, right?" – Arizona joked.

"You sound like Maggie. Don't start it" – Meredith said, laughing.

"Well, she's a cardio surgeon, she knows better!" – Arizona insisted, but then Sofia interrupted them.

"Mom, can we go home?" - Sofia said, hugging Arizona.

"Home? Why, sweetie? What happened?" – Arizona asked, a little worried.

"Nothing, I just want to go home" – Sofia said, frowning.

"You were so excited to spend the weekend with Zola, baby." – Arizona didn't understand why Sofia suddenly wanted to go home.

"But I want to go home, now. Can we please go home, mommy?" – Sofia insisted.

"Sweetie, aunt Mer already got a bed ready for you to sleep in here, we had this agreement in the morning, do you remember?" – Arizona tried to convince her daughter.

"Why can't we just go home? I don't want to be here!" – Sofia shouted and all the kids looked at her, scared.

"Ok, let's go outside and have a little talk, miss. We do not solve things yelling, ok?" – Arizona said, calmly, grabbing Sofia's hand and heading outside the front door to have some privacy with the girl.

Meredith started to get a little concerned. Her kids seemed fine but maybe it was time for them to really know what Arizona was. Their kids were the most important things for both women, and not having them on board with this would make this relationship really hard.

"Sof, what's going on? In the morning you were all excited to spend the day with Zola, Bailey, and Ellis and now you're acting like you're unhappy." – Arizona asked, with the girl sitting in her lap.

"I just want to go home, nothing happened" – Sofia started to cry and that broke Arizona's heart.

"Oh, honey, don't cry. Tell me what's going on so mommy can help you" – Arizona insisted, but the girl stopped talking.

Arizona couldn't keep her daughter in there against her will and especially when she didn't know what was really happening. She waited until Sofia stopped crying and headed back in there to tell Meredith and the kids they will go home, then.

"Ok, honey, go pick up your backpack upstairs and say goodbye to them" – Arizona ordered and turned to Meredith – "I don't know what's going on, she started to cry. I think I should go home and maybe try to talk to her in the morning. I'm sorry" – Arizona explained.

"Of course, I understand. Kids can be unpredictable, but I'm sure she's fine. Let me know if I can help with anything" – Meredith said.

"I wish I could sleep with you, though, I was really looking forward to that" – Arizona said, hugging Meredith and nuzzling her neck.

"Me too. But tomorrow we will, ok? I want to drive you to the court on Monday morning and make sure you're ok. I hope you know I'm really serious about us" – Meredith said, staring deep into Arizona's eyes.

"I know that. And I am, too. Thank you, Mer. I'll talk to you in the morning" – Arizona said and placed a quick kiss on Meredith's lips.

Sofia saw the scene but didn't say a word. When Arizona noticed her around, she asked the girl to say goodbye to the kids and Meredith.

"Sof, say goodbye to everyone" – Arizona asked, grabbing the girl's backpack.

"No, I wanna go home!" – Sofia shouted.

"Sofia! That's not ok. Go say goodbye to everyone. NOW" – Arizona scolded her daughter.

"Goodbye, Zola, goodbye Bailey, goodbye Ellis" – Sofia said, really annoyed.

"And Meredith, too" – Arizona ordered.

"Goodbye aunt Meredith" – Sofia said.

"Goodbye, Sof. I hope we can see each other tomorrow!" – Meredith tried to get the girl smiling, but failed.

Arizona and Sofia left the house and the blonde was buckling Sofia in the backseat, not really happy with her daughter, as she usually was. After a few minutes in silence, Arizona started to talk with her.

"Your behavior today was unacceptable, Sofia. That's not what we taught you. And that's completely not how you are. So, there's something you would like to tell me?" – Arizona asked, looking at the girl through the rearview mirror.

"You were forcing me to say goodbye!" – The girl shouted.

"Sofia, stop shouting, please. I'm talking to you nicely and I expect you to do the same with me" – Arizona ordered.

"I'm sorry, Mommy" – Sofia apologized.

"And I wasn't forcing you, we were guests and every time guests leave, they say goodbye. It's polite" – Arizona explained.

After putting Sofia to sleep, Arizona went to her own bed, missing Meredith badly. They still haven't talked about their relationship properly. They were dating but didn't discuss labels or when to tell people. Every time they were together it seemed like there wasn't enough time for them to enjoy the moment, so talking really wasn't a part of the plans. But, now, experiencing Sofia's behavior and having an empty bed to sleep in, Arizona wished she could just talk with Meredith about everything like she did when she was married to Callie in the beginning. After the plane crash, Arizona didn't want to talk to anyone, especially her wife. She felt like words wouldn't do justice to any of her feelings, and Callie had a really hard time listening to anything.

Arizona missed having a partner in her life. For too long she didn't have anyone to share her insecurities or worries, and of course, she didn't have anyone to tell her it's going to be fine. She never thought Meredith would be that person so quickly. She never thought Meredith would mean so much to her, in fact. What if that was too much for Meredith? Would she be up to be someone's ear and rock? She was afraid of blind trust someone, and once again, being let down.

But the truth was: every time she tried to push away those feelings for Meredith, and just stick to the sex part, she felt like an idiot. She was far too involved with her to push her away like that. And to be honest, she didn't actually want to, because, for the first time in her life, she felt like she worth to someone. Meredith constantly makes Arizona feeling like she's the most important person in the room, and that is something she never had before. She already felt like the most beautiful person or the most desired one. When it comes to sex, Arizona knew she had game. But to feel important, wanted, cherished… she didn't even know how much she needed to feel like that, at least once in her lifetime. And Meredith makes her feel like that every day.

She picked up her phone and texted the one she was already in love with.

ARIZONA: _Looking to this empty bed only made me realize how much I like you._

Sofia knocked on Arizona's door holding a teddy bear.

"Mommy, I can't sleep. Can I sleep with you?" – Sofia asked.

"Sure, baby. Come in" – Arizona said, smiling at her daughter and patting the bed.

She snuggled the little girl and kissed the top of her head. She really missed having Sofia around, hearing her cute voice every day and being able to say good morning to her looking at her face and not at a phone screen. Arizona just wanted this forever, but she started to worry if Sofia would be ok with her dating Meredith. She didn't want to choose because she already knew what would be her choice.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning, as usual, Arizona woke up before Sofia and spent some time staring at her beautiful daughter. It was impossible not to remember how tiny she was when she was born, how close she was to death before she even had the chance to discover what life was. It seemed like yesterday when Arizona came back from Africa for Callie and in a blink of an eye, her life turned upside down. Now Arizona has a 7-year-old daughter, healthy, beautiful and kind, sleeping by her side, having absolutely no clue how life could be so unfair sometimes.

She slowly started to kiss Sofia's forehead to wake up the girl.

"Baby, it's time to wake up" – Arizona said, softly.

"I'm still sleepy, mommy" – Sofia said, with her eyes closed, but stirring in bed.

"I know, honey, but Mommy has to work today, we need to get some breakfast before I drop you at Aunt Mer's house" – Arizona said, kissing the girl again, who now opened her eyes and didn't look so happy.

"I don't want to go" – Sofia said, sounding irritated.

"Sof, come on, what's going on? Two days ago you and Zola were inseparable and now you're acting like that" – Arizona asked, a little annoyed with her daughter's unusual behavior.

"Why do I have to go? Can't I stay home?" – Sofia asked.

"Sofia, I asked you a question. Can you, please, tell me what's going on?" – Arizona insisted and the girl remained in silence.

Arizona took a deep breath and fixed up her prosthetic so she could get up. She didn't want to have an argument with Sofia first thing in the morning, having an entire day ahead of her and also a court battle the next day. Before she leaves the room, she turned around to face Sofia.

"I'm going downstairs to fix us breakfast and I need you to go change and hopefully you will have a few minutes to think about it and then we can talk, ok? We always talk about everything and it's really sad to me seeing you act so differently without explaining your reasons to me. I am your mom, Sof. We need to stick together and help each other and I can't do that if you don't tell me what's going on." – Arizona said and left.

Soon after, she had some pancakes ready and a glass of orange juice waiting for Sofia, while she was pleasing herself with a giant cup of coffee.

"Here, pancakes and juice. Did you bring your backpack?" – Arizona asked when Sofia appeared in the kitchen.

"Yes" – Sofia answered, coldly.

"Are you going to talk to me?" – Arizona insisted.

"I don't like Aunt Meredith" – Sofia said, making Arizona looked shocked with her daughter's confession.

"What do you mean, Sof? You always loved her" – Arizona was surprised.

"Yeah, I loved her before" – Sofia said, still making no sense to Arizona.

"Before what?" – Arizona insisted.

"When she wasn't your girlfriend" – Sofia said and now Arizona was perplexed.

She didn't know how Sofia knew about it – to be honest, Arizona herself didn't even know if they had this label already. But besides that, Sofia never seemed to have problems with her mother's girlfriends, seeing that she accepted Penny just fine.

"Sofia, come here with Mommy, please" – Arizona asked and took the girl to the couch so they could talk properly – "How do you know about me and Meredith?"

"Zola told me and I said she was crazy, but then I saw you two holding hands and kissing" – Sofia explained. – "And you want me to tell you things but you never told me that" – The girl complained.

"Well, that's all really new to both of us, so we were waiting a little longer to tell you guys. But you're right, I should've told you that. I am sorry, sweetie. But why is it a problem for you? Why does it make you not like Aunt Mer anymore?" – Arizona tried to understand what was going on inside her daughter's mind.

"Because I don't like sharing you. I have to share Mama with Penny and now you, and then you're going to start fighting like Mama does with Penny. Why do you have to have a girlfriend?" – Sofia shouted.

"Sofia, I already asked you not to shout. First of all, my relationship doesn't have anything to do with Mama's. So, if she has been fighting with Penny doesn't mean I will do the same with Meredith. I am sorry you've been in the middle of this, baby, but don't you think Mommy should be with someone who makes me feel happy?" – Arizona asked, trying to be as kind as possible.

"No, I think you and Mama should live together and then I could live with you both" – Sofia said, frowning.

"Sofia, this is not going to happen and you know that. We talked about it so many times and you were always fine with it, you've always been understanding. The three of us, we will always be a family, you and me and Mama, but we're not married anymore and we both deserve to be happy with other people." – Arizona explained, but Sofia was irreducible.

"Just because you won't be married again doesn't mean I have to like it" – Sofia pointed.

"But it means you should at least try to respect and support us. Can you give me a chance to show you that my relationship with Aunt Mer is going to be a good thing for you, too?" – Arizona asked.

"No. I don't want to!" – Sofia shouted again.

"Sofia, please…" – Arizona begged but the girl was really mad.

"I SAID NO! I HATE YOU!" – Sofia shouted and left the living room, leaving Arizona with tears in her eyes.

Now things were making sense in Arizona's mind. Sofia started acting weirdly when she found out about her and Meredith. Although it was easier to make a 7-year-old understands her mothers wouldn't get together again, seeing that she lived inside that reality since she was 4, Arizona knew that this wouldn't guarantee Sofia agreeing with the idea of having Meredith around not just as Zola's mom, but also as her mom's girlfriend.

Arizona felt so angry because in all of this time that Sofia lived in NY and even before Callie left Seattle, she never saw Arizona with another woman. Sofia didn't get the chance to meet Eliza and somehow, in the little girl's head, this reality wouldn't ever change.

Now Arizona was facing the choice she didn't want to make. She decided to call her usual nanny to come and stay with Sofia for the day since the girl refused to go to Mer's. The nanny would arrive in a few minutes and Sofia was still locked in her room. Arizona needed to let Meredith know she wouldn't bring Sofia over and also that she needed to have some time to understand how she was going to deal with all of that.

As soon as the nanny arrived, Arizona went to Sofia's room. She knocked before she opened the door, to see the girl in her bed, angry.

"Sof, Valerie is here to be with you for the day. I'll be home right after work, ok?" – Arizona said, and the girl didn't answer anything – "I hope we can talk later. I love you" – Arizona said and closed the door, with her heart broken into thousand pieces.

Giving the instructions for the nanny, Arizona asked her to call if Sofia shows any weird behavior during the day. Arizona left her house and inside her car, she decided to call Meredith.

\- Hey, I was about to call you. Are you bringing Sofia?

\- Hi, actually, that's why I'm calling. I'm not, my nanny is here. We need to talk, Mer.

\- What happened? Are you ok? You're sounding worried.

\- Sofia found out about us. Apparently, Zola knows, too. Did she say anything to you?

\- No, she didn't. What did Sofia say to you?

\- Mer, she's so angry, I'm so lost with all of this. Can we maybe talk later? I'm running late to work now.

\- Yeah, of course. We're still up for tonight, right?

\- I don't know…

Right now Arizona started to cry and Meredith was unsure of what that meant. She wanted to wait until they talk properly so she could understand how bad it was the situation with Sofia, but she needed to say something to make Arizona feel better.

\- Arizona, no matter what's happening, we're going to work it out, ok? Let's talk about it and we will find a way, I promise you.

\- I'll pass by your place when I leave the hospital, is that ok?

\- Ok. I'm waiting for you.

\- Ok, then. I need to go now. Bye, Mer.

Arizona hung up the call and started to drive. It was going to be a long day and she couldn't stop thinking about how quick it was for her happiness to end. Even though it felt painful to choose between Sofia or her relationship with Meredith, she knew that wasn't even a choice. She would give up anything for Sofia and at least this relationship was in its very fresh beginning. She was going to miss Meredith like hell, but she would never risk her daughter's happiness over anything.

Luckily, Arizona was always highly concentrated in her work, so she had a few hours off this subject, focusing only on her patients. When her shift was finally over, she called the nanny to make sure Sofia was ok and apparently things were under control in her home. She changed into her regular clothes and prepared herself mentally to end things with Meredith.

Arriving in front of Meredith's house, she took a deep breath before she left her car. She knew exactly what she needed to say and how things were going to be, but still, it would be ten thousand times harder than it was already in her mind because she knew that when she'd look into Meredith's eyes, she would feel her heart breaking all over again.

She knocked on Meredith's door, trying not to cry before she even starts to say anything. She needed to be strong, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to do that.

"Hey, come in" – Meredith opened the door and greeted her with a tight hug. – "Amelia is playing with the kids, let's go upstairs so we can talk more privately"

Arizona couldn't even say anything, she was afraid she would start crying at any moment now, so she just headed upstairs, following Meredith and waiting until she could just do what she needed to do.

"What happened, Arizona?" – Meredith asked, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"Sofia is not ok with me dating you. Anyone, actually. She resents Callie for doing the same and somehow she now fantasizes that maybe Callie and I should get together again" – Arizona started.

"Well, I guess she maybe needs some time to get on board with the idea of you dating someone, right? She hasn't seen this before, with you" – Meredith tried to stay positive.

"She hasn't, but we've always talked with her about that, after our divorce, so she eventually understands that her moms would have relationships and Sofia would part of them" – Arizona explained – "But it seemed like she forgot about all the endlessly conversations we had about that"

"Do you think that maybe she's upset because she found out before you told her?" – Meredith asked, still holding Arizona's hand.

"Maybe, but she was really mad, Mer. I have never seen Sofia behaving like that before." – Arizona confessed, and a tear fell down from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry. Kids go through phases, it's normal. Eventually, she will understand that both of her moms need to be happy and she will get along with the idea. You should give her a little more time, we can make this work out for a while without pushing her to accept it against her will" – Meredith said and Arizona started to sob.

"Mer, there's no 'working out', What if she never gets on board with this? I can't risk Sofia's happiness, I won't stand seeing my daughter unhappy because of me" – Arizona said, crying.

"What are you saying, Arizona?" – Meredith was now sad, too.

"I'm saying it's best if we end this, while it's still in the beginning. It's better than having you resenting me, too" – Arizona said and Meredith let her hand go.

"Please, don't do that. We don't need to end things, she's just a kid, she will change her mind soon, you know how kids are" – Meredith insisted, with her voice shaking and a single tear running down her face.

"Mer, it's not fair. Not to you, or me, or anyone. I can't risk putting you in a situation like this, I can't risk having Sofia unhappy, I can't risk losing her. And I certainly won't forgive myself if somehow in the future you resent me because of this. It's the best thing, for us, to end this before it's too late. You deserve a better relationship. You deserve better than me" – Arizona said and tried to leave the room, but Meredith held her.

"Don't say that. Stop accepting this role, stop reproducing this speech Callie put on your mind, that you're not worthy. That's the thing I resent: you don't believe in yourself enough to accept happiness. And consequently, you don't believe in us, either. It seems you never did, actually" – Meredith said, hurt.

Arizona just left the room; she didn't have anything else to say. That was the end.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning was quite hard for Arizona. Not only she needed to face the day after breaking up with Meredith, but she also needed to face Callie, judge, and lawyers, only to discuss something that was decided more than a year ago.

She went down to get breakfast ready for Sofia, who was already up waiting for her mom to leave her room.

The nanny was about to arrive, so Arizona could leave early to the court. While she was slicing an apple and putting some cereal and milk in a bowl to the little girl, she was lost in her thoughts, deep enough not to notice Sofia looking at her.

"Mommy, are you mad at me?" – Sofia asked, waking Arizona from her trance.

"Oh, honey, of course, no, I'm not." – Arizona answered, feeling bad that her daughter once again was more concerned with her mother than she needed to be, in her age.

"Since you left for work yesterday you haven't smile yet" – Sofia pointed.

"Well, sweetie, Mommy is sad, that's all. But not with you, don't you worry about it, ok?" – Arizona decided to be honest with Sofia.

"Why are you sad?" – Sofia asked, still worried.

"Because I broke up with Meredith. I really like her, but my biggest concern is you, so if something makes you unhappy, it will make me unhappy, too" – Arizona tried to explain it, grabbing Sofia's little hand and kissing it.

"But you're sad, now. I don't like seeing you sad, Mommy" – Sofia confessed and Arizona could see the guilty all over her daughter's face.

"Honey, sometimes we get a little sad over something that ended. But time heals everything. Mommy is a little sad now, but soon I'll be better, ok? Now you finish your breakfast because Valerie is almost here to take you to the park" – Arizona said, kissing the girl's cheek and heading to the bathroom.

Arizona cried, trying to make absolutely no sound so Sofia wouldn't listen. Obviously, the little girl couldn't imagine, inside her 7-year-old mind, that something she said - probably over insecurity - would have such an impact on her mom's life. But it did, and Arizona was not just a 'little sad', she was heartbroken.

Once the nanny arrived, Arizona said goodbye to Sofia and headed to the court.

Meanwhile, in a small bench outside the courthouse, Meredith was sitting, holding a cup of coffee. She was overly sad, too, but she needed to be there. She knew how important it would be to receive any kind of support in this case, and if it was happening regarding one of her own children, she would want to see a familiar face.

Getting close to the bench, Callie spotted Meredith sitting in there and smiled. She figured her friend decided to support her, after all.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Mer. Thank you, it means a lot" – Callie said, making Meredith stare at her in disbelief.

"I'm not here for you, Callie. I'm here for Arizona. I'm supporting her. You should get inside and reflect, for one last time, about the mess you're trying to do with your daughter's life" – Meredith said and got up, walking away from Callie, but still hanging close to the court entrance.

After parking her car, Arizona started to walk towards the main entrance until she stopped, seeing Meredith standing and waiting for her. She didn't even need to hear a word from the woman to just start crying.

"Don't cry. You're not going to lose Sofia and you know that!" – Meredith said, hugging the blonde.

"That's not why I'm crying. I just didn't expect to see you here and I didn't know how much I needed that" – Arizona said, hugging Meredith tight and kissing her.

She shouldn't do that, but she couldn't hold herself back. She couldn't control her feelings and among all the things happening in her life, love couldn't be a bad thing. She just needed to have the courage and wisdom to make Sofia see it, too.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith. I don't know what to do" – Arizona confessed, with tears rolling down her face.

"Shhh… Don't cry, please. I'm sorry you have a lot to deal with, and I'm sorry for saying you don't believe in us. I want to help you; I don't want to give up on this, Arizona, because you got me. You really, really make me feel things I never felt before. It might take a while for us to make Sofia understand, but I truly believe she will. And we will be together. But right now all I want is that you get in there, confident that it's just another battle, and that I'm here to fight the entire war with you. That's no longer something about you, or Callie, or Sofia only. It's about us" – Meredith said, smiling and kissing the woman one more time.

If the world falls down now, Arizona wouldn't even notice. She couldn't listen or see anything else other than Meredith in that moment. When things got really hard, she was still there. Even if Meredith knew that Sofia was the most important thing in Arizona's life, she still wanted to show how much she cared. Arizona suddenly realized that love was something that maybe she didn't know, after all. It wasn't a challenge, it was a compromise. And it was so much bigger than her. She needed a few weeks to acknowledge her feelings for Meredith. Then, she needed just a few days to live the most beautiful feeling she has ever felt. It was, without a doubt, love. It was too fast, too soon, too risky – for sure. But when it's love, it's love.

Meredith kissed the blonde passionately, hugging her tight afterwards. She wanted to let Arizona realizes how much she liked her, and how much she wanted to be there for her, no matter how hard or how unfair the life could be.

"Go. Put Callie back in her place. Everything's gonna be fine" – Meredith said.

"Thank you. A thousand times" – Arizona said, leaning her forehead against Meredith's.

"Always" – Meredith said.

Arizona entered the court and took a deep breath before greeting her lawyer who was waiting for her inside. It wasn't a standard format, as it is in a trial. They were just sitting at a large table, similar to what it's used in divorce cases. As expected, Callie's lawyer tried to present a distorted reality, implying that Arizona was keeping Sofia away from Callie, and how Callie was going to improve Sofia's life living abroad. It didn't take long until the judge interrupted the lawyer.

"I'll need to stop this, now. I thought you were here to set regular dates for visitation, but it seems you're trying to get me revoking my prior decision. Do you have any proof Dr. Robbins is doing any harm to the kid?" – the judge asked.

"Your Honor, we're just trying to establish…" – Callie's lawyer tried to speak, but couldn't finish it.

"Proof, counselor. Do you have any?" – the judge insisted.

"No" – the lawyer answered.

"In that case, I suggest your client stays in America if she wants to remain close to her daughter. The sole custody remains with Dr. Robbins and she can authorize visitations to the minor under her supervision, if she wants to. Case closed" – the judge said, leaving the room slightly irritated.

Callie was clearly mad, but couldn't say a word. Arizona was frustrated about how dirty Callie was willing to play, again, to take Sofia away. She left the room angrily, needing to get some fresh air and, hopefully, a fresh start with Sofia and Meredith.

It seemed that Meredith was willing to make that happen. Arizona spotted her standing, leaning against her car, waiting for the blonde to get out from the courthouse.

"Why are you still in here?" – Arizona asked, smiling.

"I wanted to make sure you would leave fine" – Meredith said, stretching out her arm to grab Arizona's hand. – "How was it?"

"The judge didn't even let Callie's lawyer finish her speech. I still have all the rights regarding Sofia" – Arizona said, smiling.

"I knew it! I'm really happy for you, Arizona" – Meredith said, kissing the blonde.

"You're part of my strength in this, since the beginning. Thank you, so much" – Arizona said, hugging Meredith.

"Are you heading to the hospital?" – Meredith asked.

"I am, and you? Don't you have to work?" – Arizona asked.

"I do. Webber's covering for me, I told him I would be late today. I know you still need to solve things with Sofia, and I understand if you need more time. But I need you to know I won't go anywhere, anytime soon." – Meredith said, making Arizona hug her really tight, because she still didn't know what to say or do with all of those feelings, both love and fear. She didn't want to lose Meredith, but she couldn't risk her relationship with Sofia.

A few days passed by and Arizona couldn't find a way to bring Meredith's subject again with Sofia. Since the meeting with the judge and lawyers, Callie was having a hard time adjusting to visitations when and if Arizona could be present, and that was also making Sofia question Arizona if they were going to move away, since Callie was supposed to be in NY for quite some time now and she still hasn't left Seattle. The little girl assumed she was spending more time in the city to say goodbye.

"Sof, I told you already that your Mama's decision to stay in the city for more time has nothing to do with me, it's because of you, she wants to stay close. We're not moving away" – Arizona tried to convince her daughter.

"Do you promise, Mommy?" – Sofia asked before she fell asleep.

"I do, sweetie" – Arizona kissed the girl's head and turned off the lights in her room.

Arizona hated this situation, where she couldn't count on Callie to put aside her personal problems and just consider Sofia's well-being. She even tried to talk to Callie a few times, but every time seemed even harder, with so much angst and frustration from both women.

Regarding Meredith, things were still quite unsure. Arizona couldn't put an end in their relationship, but she also couldn't find the courage to assume it like she wanted to. They were a couple in the hospital, but Arizona kept Sofia and Meredith's kids away from all of this. It would only take one kid seeing them together for all of them to find out and that would make Sofia felt betrayed.

Meredith was trying to be the most supportive person, giving Arizona enough time for her to feel ready to explain Sofia what was going on, but that was hard on her, too. She knew Arizona needed time, and she needed to be careful with Sofia, otherwise, Meredith would be out of the picture for good. But sleeping in her bed alone was not easy. She missed seeing those dimples and that smile; she missed smelling that sweet perfume that only Arizona had. She missed being able to dream about a love life, one more time in her life. She needed to believe that time would make things right.


	19. Chapter 19

A week passed by now, and Meredith and Arizona continued their love life inside the hospital and whenever they could spend some time together. The school year was about to end now that the summer was starting and Meredith would have her kids all the time in the house. Both women needed to make a plan about what they were going to do if they decide to be together.

Arizona had another thing to deal with: Callie decided to actually leave the US and go to Milan with Penny. Even after that time apart and all of Sofia's custody battles, she still wanted to be with the woman she loves, and that would cause Sofia another heartbroken episode. Arizona knew that she needed to let the girl be with Callie for these last few days before her ex-wife goes to Italy, so she just tried not to freak out about her fear of Callie kidnapping Sofia.

It was almost 8 pm when Callie showed up in Arizona's place to pick up Sofia and the little girl was highly excited about spending a few days with her Mama. Callie had been visiting her, but always in Arizona's home and under her supervision. But if Arizona wanted to be fair with Sofia, she knew this time with Callie would be not only important but the least she could do to honor her intention of putting Sofia's sake first.

"Hi, come in, Callie. Sofia is finishing gathering her books and she will be downstairs in a minute" – Arizona said, politely.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Listen, I know I've been acting wrong lately, but I really appreciate you letting me take her for these days." – Callie said, but Arizona wasn't pleased.

"You're her mother, Callie. She will miss you, so much. I'm doing this for Sofia. I just hope you make her feel loved and important when you share the news you're moving away. She will think that's her fault" – Arizona pointed.

"I know. I've talked to a child psychologist and she guided me to do that the right way. I won't let her feel guilty, I promise" – Callie said and Sofia squealed when she saw her Mama.

"Mama!" – the little girl ran into Callie's arms.

"Hi, baby! Are you ready to spend a few days with me?" – Callie asked.

"Yes! But I still can call Mommy before I go to sleep, right?" – Sofia asked.

"You bet you can, miss. Now, come here and give me a hug before you go" – Arizona asked.

After they left, Arizona felt her heart tight, even though she knew Callie wasn't that stupid to do some crazy thing like that. She texted Meredith, who was still in surgery when Arizona left the hospital earlier.

ARIZONA: _Still caught up in the OR? Callie just picked up Sofia for the next 3 days. Wanna come over?_

MEREDITH: _Just left. I would love to. I need to scrub out and finish some charts before I leave for the day. Would it be too late?_

ARIZONA: _It's never too late for you. I'm waiting :)_

About one hour later, Meredith arrived. Arizona opened the door and greeted her with a passionate kiss. She prepared a dinner and had a wine in the fridge just waiting for Meredith. They spent so much time switching on-call rooms and make outs in the cars, that having the night in an actual home and bed, sounded too good not to celebrate it properly.

"Something smells heavenly. Besides you, of course" – Meredith said, kissing the blonde again.

"I cooked dinner. I hope you like it" – Arizona said.

"How are you? Was it ok with Callie?" – Meredith asked.

"I asked her to be careful with the way she's going to tell Sofia about her leaving to Italy and she told me she consulted a child psychologist to do it properly. I'm actually hoping she does it, indeed. But, anyway, I'm just so sick of Callie and her problems. Let's talk about you, how was your day?" – Arizona asked, smiling.

"It was good. Nothing much to say, actually" – Meredith said.

"Wine?" – Arizona offered.

"Yes, please" – Meredith answered.

The two of them ate the dinner and drank a whole bottle of wine, talking about amenities. The only thing they needed to talk about right now was about their relationship, and none of them seemed to have the courage to start it.

After they finished dinner, Arizona suggested going to the bedroom. They were both tired and they could clean everything the next day.

It was quite impossible not to desperately kiss each other, in that urgency before the amazing sex that was surely waiting for them. It has been their routine for the past days: every time they had a moment, they would lock themselves inside an on-call room and enjoy it until they got paged or had to leave to their houses and kids. Everything has been so quick and intense, that the possibility of maybe spending a few minutes just admiring each other seemed a waste of time. But right after they had sex and still could be wrapped on each other, they realize how much was necessary to actually look at each other and enjoy that moment. They would have the night for themselves, and suddenly that peaceful feeling started to take them over.

Both of them were learning how to love again. Arizona was beginning to understand how it was to be truly cherished and how it was to feel loved without that expectation of needing a proof of love. She never thought love could be something other than a contract. On the other hand, Meredith, who had one amazing love story, a true fairy tale, lived the last three years believing she wouldn't be able to ever feel connected to someone again, much less falling in love. The fact that she was now in a relationship with a woman, just proved that everything was happening fast and unexpectedly, but it was also a very welcomed surprise. Meredith learned how to allow herself to be free again, to cut the strings from Derek's memory and smile again. There wasn't anyone better than Arizona to be the reason she was smiling now.

Staring at each other with passionate eyes and contagious smiles, they were silently realizing how much they needed each other, how strong was that connection between them, and how important it was to be close, without a time to say goodbye.

"I didn't even know how much I've missed this. Being in here with you" – Arizona commented.

"I know. I don't think I had a full night of sleep since the last time you slept in my bed" – Meredith said, caressing Arizona's hair like she had all the time in the world.

"Mer, you know that you will get tired of this, and it won't be too far from now" – Arizona said, with a trembling voice.

"Why are you saying that?" – Meredith asked.

"Because it's not fair to you, wanting to be in a relationship and having to hide from your own children" – Arizona explained. – "I was the one who didn't want to hide our relationship before it started and look where I am now"

"Arizona, I'm not going to lie that this situation is not ideal for me. Or you, for that matter. But the reason why I'm here is because I have faith in us, I really believe you will get Sofia to understand it. But if you're not intending to, then maybe you should let me know" – Meredith said, worried.

"Of course I intend to have this conversation, Mer. I just don't know when I'm going to do that. Callie is leaving the country and Sofia is going to be mad. I feel like I don't have any power anymore. I feel useless" – Arizona confessed.

"Well, you know that's not true. Don't say that." – Meredith said.

"I wanted to tell you something, and I've been battling with myself all day because I know it's too soon. But having you in here, in my bed, looking at me the way you do and making me feel like the rest of the world doesn't exist, it's stronger than my reasoning" – Arizona started to say and had Meredith staring at her a little confused.

"What? What is it?" – Meredith asked, but already feeling her heart racing. She could sense it was a good thing and if she was lucky enough, it would be something she has been wanting to hear for a while now.

"I'm in love with you. That's it, Mer. I love you, very much, actually" – Arizona confessed.

Meredith smiled, kissing her girlfriend and feeling her heart pounding in her ears. She was in a mix of nervousness and happiness. She felt the same, she wanted that moment to be forever in her memory because it wasn't just a frivolous 'I love you'. That was a commitment to their feelings and a tip of hope that they still had a chance to be happy together.

"It's really good to hear that, because I love you too, Arizona" – Meredith confessed.


	20. Chapter 20

Waking up next to Meredith was quite unbelievably good. Often Arizona felt like it was just too good to be true. But there she was: that woman, who made Arizona feels all kinds of things inside of her, sleeping naked, with her body glued to Arizona's, right there, in her bed. If that was a dream, the blonde would surely not want to wake up anymore. Slowly, Arizona started to take Meredith's hair out of her neck and smelling that delicate and amazing scent emanating from her lovely girlfriend. Kissing her neck and admiring Meredith starting to stir in bed, made Arizona smile. How could she go on with her life without Meredith in it?

"Good morning, beautiful" – Arizona said, softly.

"Hmm… good morning" – Meredith said, sleepy, slowly opening her eyes to face the most beautiful smile on Earth. – "It feels like a dream seeing your smile first thing in my day"

"I hope you get to live this dream for a very long time, then" – Arizona said and kissed Meredith.

"Did you sleep well?" – Meredith asked.

"I did, you?" – Arizona asked, leaning on her elbow in bed.

"I did, but I woke up around 2 am and saw that you were awake. Are you worried about Sofia?" – Meredith asked, concerned.

"I was just thinking, sometimes I find it hard to sleep with so many things in my mind" – Arizona explained.

"What's on your mind? Share with me" – Meredith said, turning around to face Arizona completely.

"I'm struggling with how I'm going to make Sofia accepts our relationship" – Arizona confessed and Meredith grabbed Arizona's hand right away – "I'm losing my sleep over it because I can't even think about a scenario where she won't accept it. I need to make this right" – Arizona complemented.

"You will. Eventually, we'll find a way. Although I really need to ask you something" – Meredith said.

"What is it?" – Arizona asked, worried.

"Are you afraid to have this conversation now because Callie's leaving the country or because you're still not sure? Because we know better than anyone how life keeps surprising us, every single day. It won't exist a perfect day for you to tell her. Life keeps happening" – Meredith said and Arizona's feature changed right away.

"Mer, of course I'm sure. I told you I love you yesterday. And I do. I'm serious about us. I will talk to Sofia soon, I promise you" – Arizona swore.

"No, don't make promises. I don't want you to feel more pressured. I just need to know that I still have a reason to stay and wait for you" – Meredith said.

"You do. Please, wait for me, for us" – Arizona said and kissed Meredith, pushing away all the insecurities both women had.

They started to get ready to work since they both had a busy schedule that day. They were in separate cars, but after parking, they entered the hospital holding hands, only to find Alex with a confused look on his face.

"You're back!" – Arizona exclaimed, smiling at her friend.

"How long did I stay away? What's going on between you two?" – Alex asked, confused.

Arizona and Meredith looked at each other, a little uncertain of who should answer that question.

"Well, we've gotten close, we fell in love, and now here we are" – Meredith explained in her fast way.

"But you…" – Alex pointed at Meredith, not finishing the whole sentence – "You…"

"Me…?" – Meredith asked, not understanding what Alex was trying to say.

"Weren't you straight? And Robbins, weren't you against fooling around with straight girls?" – Alex asked.

"We're not fooling around, you moron! We're dating. And I'm not straight, after all. It doesn't matter anyway, I fell in love with Arizona and now we're together, but the kids don't know, so you shut your mouth, ok?" – Meredith warned Alex.

"Why?" – Alex asked, intrigued – "Are you hiding from them?"

"No, Alex, Sofia is having a hard time to understand it, so I still need time to solve this. In the meantime, Meredith is helping me not telling her kids either" – Arizona explained and felt bad.

"Oh, I see… Well, I wish you guys all the happiness. And wisdom. I don't want to take any sides if you decide to screw this up" – Alex said and left the couple smiling, but on the inside they were worried too. Will they screw this up?

The day went on as fast as it could be, with a severe accident on a highway in the city. Among the patients, two kids, one of them with a severe injury in his abdomen; their nanny; a couple around the 20s; a pregnant teenager and an older man, who was reported as the responsible for the accident. Arizona also had a risky patient, pregnant with triplets still very premature to be born, yet in a very hard distress, keeping the blonde doctor alert and focused on her.

Alex and Jo had the most severely injured kid, while Meredith and Amelia were with the other one. The trauma team was handling the couple and the older man, but the pregnant teenager was a major concern for everyone in there.

"Can someone please page Dr. Robbins, STAT" – April shouted.

"Dr. Robbins is with another patient now, can we page someone else?" – A nurse asked.

"No, we need Robbins. She needs to see this girl, now" – April insisted and the nurse left to page Arizona again.

Meredith and Amelia's patient wasn't critical and Amelia was just finishing a neuro exam on the boy to clear him up. Meredith started to look for the boys' nanny so she could let her know at least one of them was ok. The nanny wasn't in the waiting room or anywhere to be seen in the pit.

"Have you seen those boys' nanny? She arrived with them, she was walking, talking, only had one cut on her forehead?" – Meredith asked April, who gestured 'no' with her head.

Meredith exited the hospital to find the nanny collapsed at the emergency entrance. Apparently, she was awake before only due to the shock of the accident.

"Can someone bring a gurney in here!" – Meredith shouted.

In the meantime, Arizona went down to the pit to check the pregnant teenager, who had really low vitals signs and was clearly undernourished.

"Damn it, damn it! She needs to get up to the OR, now! She's in labor and both her and the baby are in serious danger" – Arizona exclaimed and DeLuca quickly called the OR to make sure they get things set up for the surgery.

Meredith was running with her patient to the OR as well, and both doctors almost crashed their patients' beds due to their speed. They were both trying to enter the same OR, and both cases were critical.

"We booked the OR, Mer. Sorry, she needs surgery STAT" – Arizona tried to explain.

"My patient was coding three minutes ago, we need the room" – Meredith exclaimed.

"Well, my patient is going to code if we don't get in there now!" – Arizona shouted.

"Arizona, please" – Meredith insisted, having two interns with her.

"Meredith, it's not a choice, I'm sorry. She's pregnant and she will die" – Arizona yelled back.

"You always think every pregnant woman in a car accident is Callie and the baby is Sofia. My patient needs the OR first, Arizona, you know that. Your patient won't die now, please" – Meredith insisted.

Bailey passed by them and got scared with all the shouting. She knew her doctors could be emotional sometimes, regarding their patients and their priorities, but she didn't expect to see the couple fighting over the OR.

"Hey, hey, why are you screaming?" – Bailey interrupted the discussion.

"I need the OR!"

"My patient needs surgery now, the room is ours!"

Both of them were shouting at the same time, making Bailey gesture her hands to shush them.

"Stop it! One at a time! Robbins, go" – Bailey said, ordering Arizona to inform her patient's condition.

"16-year-old undernourished, 28 weeks long, in labor now, baby and mother under death risk" – Arizona said, pissed.

"Grey" – Bailey ordered.

"18-year-old collapsed, major MVC, internal bleeding, coded five minutes ago" – Meredith shared the case with the chief.

"Sorry, Robbins, Grey's patient is more critical. Pierce is almost done in OR 2, you can monitor her vitals for five minutes more" – Bailey ordered and before Arizona could even open her mouth to complain about the decision, she continued – "No complaints, it's the protocol. And you two stop yelling inside my hospital"

Meredith entered the OR, leaving Arizona pissed outside.

"I'll run to OR 2 and asked them to start prep for your labor" – DeLuca said, sensing how mad Arizona was.

"Thank you, DeLuca" – Arizona said, listening to the teen's heart.

At the end of the day, both doctors had their patients alive and getting better. Arizona had to deliver the baby, who was a little boy, and despite being so tiny, he was better than expected. She started some high nutrients diet on the mother to get her stronger and ready to take care of her tiny son.

Alex and Jo lost the other kid, who couldn't survive the major bleeding inside his chest. The parents were losing their heads listening to Alex and Jo giving them the sad news. They started to cry and scream in the waiting room, nonconformists.

Meredith approached them to say their nanny was alive and out of risk now, but she couldn't predict how much this news would make them mad.

"She's responsible! I'm going to kill her! She killed my son!" – The kids' dad was screaming.

"Sir, I'm very sorry for your loss, but she wasn't responsible, another person caused the accident, it wasn't her" – Meredith tried to explain.

"She shouldn't leave the house with them!" – the mother exclaimed.

Alex put his hands on Meredith's shoulder, pushing her away from them. She wasn't ok with that, she felt bad that nobody had any information about the nanny, not even her name, she hasn't any ID with her in the ambulance, and until the police could recover her belongings inside the car, she wouldn't have any family in there, when she wakes up.

Meredith went to the attending's lounge and found Arizona in there, changing.

"Hey, how are the girl and the baby?" – Meredith asked.

"Fine, both alive" – Arizona answered, without even looking at Meredith.

"Arizona, really? Are you mad at me because of this? It wasn't personal, you know that" – Meredith said, a little angrily.

"Well, next time you need to deal with things in a non-personal way, you should leave Sofia out of the discussion, then" – Arizona answered.

"Arizona, I just wanted to show you it wasn't the same thing you've lived when you and Callie were in that car accident" – Meredith tried to explain, grabbing Arizona's hand, but the blonde pulled it away.

"Don't you think I know what I lived in that accident? I almost lost my wife and kid! I'm a good doctor, Meredith, if I say my patient is in danger, I'm not imagining things from my past" – Arizona said, with an angry tone.

"Ok, I'm sorry, my mistake, then. But it's not enough reason for you to be this angry, Arizona. Regardless of what I've said, it was a matter of priority in that moment" – Meredith said, trying to understand why things got out of control like that.

"Good to know you're in charge of when I can or cannot be that angry. You brought Sofia up in a discussion when you shouldn't and you expect me to be fine? It's my daughter, Meredith!" – Arizona shouted.

"I know, Arizona. I was trying to show you something else. Stop putting more weight in my words than it should have. You're saying like I offended Sofia or you, and I didn't" – Meredith wasn't convinced.

"Yeah, maybe I'm overreacting. I'm sorry, I need to go home, I'm tired" – Arizona said, closing her purse.

"Are you going home like this? Not wanting to talk to me?" – Meredith asked.

"Meredith, we both can see how emotional I am these days. Every time I hear Sofia's name I get nervous until I can finally be 100% honest with my daughter. That's the thing, I'm feeling guilty and although it's not your fault, you're the reason why I'm lying to her. So I tend to overreact, and I already apologized. I don't want to keep arguing over nothing" – Arizona explained.

"You know what, Arizona? I think you're right. It's not my fault, or yours, or anyone's. But until you get things clearer with Sofia, you'll keep blaming me, and we will fight over a thousand nothings. I think we need to be apart until you figure it out when and if we can be together." – Meredith said and left the lounge, leaving Arizona perplexed.


	21. Chapter 21

A little while after Meredith left the lounge, Arizona was still not sure about what she was feeling. It was a mix of sadness and angst, but also relief. She wanted Meredith more than she ever could express with words, but the feeling of not being fair to anyone involved in this was too much for her to bear. April entered the room and found Arizona on the couch, with red eyes as if she has been crying.

"Hey, are you ok?" – April asked, worried.

"I'll be" – Arizona answered, with a tiny smile, trying to get the best out of that situation.

"What happened?" – April asked, sitting across her friend.

"We broke up again. Meredith broke up with me a few minutes ago" – Arizona said, cleaning her eyes and drying the few tears that were still insisting on falling.

"Why? What happened? You two seemed fine in the morning" – April was confused.

"We had a fight over who was going to use the OR first and it turned out to be something bigger" – Arizona explained vaguely, making April shrug.

"What? Care to elaborate for me? Because that doesn't make any sense" – April said, confused.

"Because of this silly dispute over the OR, she said that I always think every pregnant woman involved in a car accident is as bad as Callie was with Sofia that time. And I was furious about it so we got into a fight. And in the end, she said it's better if we stay apart until I talk to Sofia about us, instead of being together, making me feel guilty and blaming it on her afterwards" – Arizona explained, trying hard not to cry again.

"Well, I can't say I disagree with her" – April said, making Arizona throw a deadly look at her immediately.

"April! You were supposed to be my friend!" – Arizona exclaimed.

"I am! But you are a big idiot! You two are ridiculously in love and you're afraid of your seven-year-old daughter! That girl doesn't even put on a shoe on without sharing it with you, that's how much she admires you. You just need to come clean with her, explain it better and that's it. Even if it's not right away, she WILL come along. But you're avoiding this and I know you better." – April said.

"April, Sofia already expressed she doesn't want this to happen. I know I need to approach her differently but right now she's listening to Callie letting her know she's moving to Italy. She had enough, I won't push my relationship down through my daughter's throat" – Arizona exclaimed.

"You're not the one leaving, you're not the one changing anything, Arizona. Ant yet you're doing another sacrifice to protect Callie's image. You will end up resenting Sofia unconsciously when you start to miss Meredith" – April pointed.

"I already miss her, April. It's not my daughter's fault" – Arizona explained.

"It's not anyone's fault, Arizona. You are so used to get the blame for everything because you had this type of relationship with Callie. If you decide to move to Africa, you're the one to blame. If you decide to come back, it's also your fault that now you will have a completely different life with a baby coming. I'm not saying you shouldn't have accepted the things that happened in your life, but you still need to find someone guilty at every step of the way, and usually ends up being you the one to blame. Talk to Sofia. Now!" – April insisted.

"April, it's not that easy. I want to, more than everything, to do things right" – Arizona said but April interrupted her abruptly.

"Then do it! Meredith had to get things right inside her head, too. She started to date a woman, a colleague, she did the outing of you guys in here, she had to deal with all of this. All you need to do is get things right with your daughter, and you need to do this now. so you can go get your love back. Because I'm telling you from experience, people don't wait for us forever. They just don't" – April said and Arizona knew she was referring to Jackson and how hard it was for her when their marriage ended.

Somehow April's words entered Arizona's mind and made the blonde doctor reflect on them. She needed to find a way of putting Sofia above everything but making sure that wouldn't mean unhappiness for her. That was the premise that made Arizona let Sofia move to NY with Callie in the first place. Both of them deserved to be happy, and Sofia needed two happy moms. Right now, it seemed that they were all miserable. Sofia deserves better. Arizona deserves better, too.

Sofia would only come home the next night and until then, Arizona had her empty large bed all over again. She understood Meredith's reasons, but the blonde surely missed her girlfriend waking up by her side. She thought about texting Meredith, but she knew it wouldn't be fair. She just needed to get through one more night.

Meanwhile, Meredith was quite sad inside her house, not really paying attention to Ellis' funny faces. Zola was the first one to notice how distant her mom was.

"What's wrong, mom? You seem sad" – Zola asked.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie, don't worry" – Meredith answered, trying not to get her daughter worried.

"Is it Arizona?" – Zola insisted.

"Why are you saying that?" – Meredith tried to gain some time, she knew her daughter was smart enough to realize what was going on.

"Because she's not coming here anymore and I think you miss her" – Zola said, making Meredith's eyes fill with tears.

"You're right, honey. I do miss her. But she needs to work some things out and so do I. I don't even know if you guys are ok with this" – Meredith opened her heart to Zola.

"We love her, too, mom. Do you remember you always say we should share our problems so we can work it out together with you? I think you should do the same, work it out with her" – Zola suggested, making Meredith hug her tight, emotional.

"You're right, baby girl. You're so right" – Meredith said and the little girl smiled.

Later, after the kids were all in bed, Meredith was reading inside her room and she heard a knock on the door. When she looked up, she saw Amelia's face, motioning if she could get in.

"Come in" – Meredith smiled at her sister.

"How are you? Maggie said you weren't fine earlier" – Amelia asked, sitting beside Meredith.

"I decided to take a break with Arizona, and just got schooled by my 8-year-old daughter" – Meredith said, laughing.

"What happened?" – Amelia asked, with a sad feature.

"She won't ever be fine until she's sure Sofia is fine and happy. And now Callie's moving away, so Arizona thinks Sofia is already handling so much right now. I can't be in the middle of this, and I can't stand the distance when I'm not sure whether it's going to change or not" – Meredith explained.

"I think I would do the same, Mer. But I know she likes you, so much. I've never seen her so happy like she is whenever she says your name. I think she'll work out things with Sofia soon enough. Don't let this hit you. You will find a way together" – Amelia said, hopeful.

"I hope you're right, but I'm not a fan of keeping my hopes high, I've seen this before" – Meredith said, in her dark usual way.

"You never saw this with Arizona. Have a little faith, sister" – Amelia said, kissing Meredith's head and leaving the room.

Still fighting her own mind instead of sleeping, Arizona got scared when her phone rang loudly. She felt that tiny hope it might be Meredith, but as soon as she picked the phone on her nightstand, she saw her mother's name on the screen.

\- Hi, mom, it's late already.

Her feature changed immediately when she heard her mother's desperation on the phone.

\- Mom, mom, calm down, what happened exactly and where are you now?

Arizona's life seemed an endless rollercoaster and every time she needed just a little time trying to gather the pieces of her often broken life, something devastating happens and throws all the pieces down on the floor again.

After calling Callie several times without success, Arizona started to get really nervous and mad. She decided to call for help while she packed a small suitcase and put on some clothes. Leaving her house, she dialed April's number.

\- April, it's me, I'm sorry, I know it's late, but I need you.

\- Sure, what happened? You sound nervous.

\- It's my dad, he suffered a heart attack.

\- Oh my God, Arizona, I'm so sorry. How is he? How's Barbara?

\- They're in the hospital, my mom is freaking out and can't seem to properly inform me how is he. I'm heading to the airport and trying to catch the first flight available.

\- Oh, Arizona, I'm really sorry, but your dad is a strong man, he'll get out of that soon and good as new!

\- I hope so. Listen, Callie's not picking up the phone and I was supposed to pick up Sofia there tomorrow night. I'm not sure if I'll be back that soon. I really need you to watch her for a night or two, would you do that? Please? I wouldn't ask you if I had any other way!

\- Are you kidding me? I would love to, Arizona, don't worry. But, don't you think that maybe Callie would rather be with her?

\- Callie's flight leaves 8 am in the morning. I would ask her to change it but she doesn't answer that damn phone!

\- Hey, calm down. It's the middle of the night, she probably fell asleep away from it. Do you need a ride to the airport now? Where are you?

\- I'm in a cab, already on my way, but thank you. As soon as I get on that flight I'll text you. I'll keep trying to reach Callie anyway. Thank you, April. I don't know how I would make it without your help.

\- Well, you don't need to thank me, we're friends. And Sofia will be safe. I'll wait for your update. Have a safe flight and say hello to your parents for me.

\- Thank you, April. I will.

Arizona didn't want to imagine how her life would be if her dad dies. She couldn't think about losing another man in her life. Losing her brother Tim was the most difficult thing she had to face. Even worse than losing her leg. She also lost Nick, her best friend. Then she lost Mark, and despite all the differences they had, he was a great part of Arizona's life. He was Sofia's dad.

She couldn't lose another man. She couldn't face another loss. Not right now.


	22. Chapter 22

Arizona could get in a Red-Eye flight to DC at 5 am, and she already made a couple of phone calls to some friends at the hospital where her dad was to see if she could get some realistic news about his condition. So far, he seemed stable and well taken care of.

ARIZONA: _Just got a 5 am flight. I'll call you as soon as I land in DC. Thank you, again._

She texted April and tried Callie's number again, without any luck. She didn't want to think the worst. She still had a few minutes before boarding, and accidentally opened up her photo library on her phone, and saw the pictures from the mini trip she took with Meredith and the kids a while ago. Her heart got tightened by how much she missed Meredith and how badly she wanted to call her and hear her voice telling everything would be just fine. Meredith was a master at calming her down. She just got lost in her thoughts and cried a little, scared of what things would be from now on, not just with Meredith, but with her dad, Sofia, and everything else in her life.

"THIS IS THE FINAL BOARDING CALL FOR PASSENGERS OF FLIGHT 106 TO WASHINGTON, DC"

The airport announcement made Arizona wipe off her tears and take a deep breath. She needed to face the day. Before she boarded, she texted Callie and hoped her ex-wife would see it soon.

ARIZONA: _Callie, I've tried to call you a million times. My dad had a heart attack; I'm flying to DC now. April will pick Sofia tonight if you can't change your flight. I'll call you again when I land._

Meanwhile, Meredith's phone rang 5 am and the doctor woke up scared. Even though she is a doctor and phone calls at 5 am are not that rare, she also had that tiny hope that it could be Arizona calling her. It wasn't her ex-girlfriend and it also wasn't from the hospital. It was a number from Boston.

\- This is Dr. Grey.

\- Dr. Grey? I'm calling on behalf of the Harper Avery Foundation. We're honored to announce that you are one of the nominees for this year's Harper Avery Prize.

It wasn't a bad way to wake up: her first nomination for a Harper Avery Prize. She couldn't go back to sleep, but she also didn't want to make a big fuss out of that. Especially because she didn't want to get frustrated if she doesn't win. But it was a big deal, and a good reason to feel good. If only she could share the news with the one person she wanted the most…

She started to text Arizona but gave up before she could press send. She didn't want Arizona to celebrate it with her tonight, just to wake up the next morning being as confused as she was now.

At Callie's hotel, the morning was starting confusing and agitated. Callie woke up scared when she saw dozens of Arizona's calls and the text where the blonde informed about her dad. Callie felt guilty for not picking it up, but she accidentally had her phone switched to the silence mode, since she and Sofia were watching a movie last night.

She tried to call Arizona, but it got straight to voicemail since the blonde was still on the plane. A big part of Callie wanted to postpone her flight to Milan and take care of Sofia while Arizona needed to be in DC with her parents, but she knew that would be just the first step to never actually get into that plane and move across the world. Her relationship with Penny was hanging by a thread now, and she knew that would be the end for them.

When Arizona landed, she received the automatic texts on her phone letting her know that Callie tried to call her a few times.

\- Callie, thank God.

\- I'm so sorry, Arizona, my phone was in the silence mode. How's your dad?

\- Don't know yet, just literally got out of the plane. I'm still not sure how long do I need to be in here. Can you change your flight?

\- Arizona, I really want to, but I can't. You know how hard it is to change international flights and I need to be there when my things arrive, I know…

\- Save it, Callie. I don't want to hear it. I'll ask April to pick up Sofia at 8, get her ready, please.

Arizona didn't even say goodbye. She knew she couldn't count on Callie but she always tries to think that eventually things would be different and they would have a good relationship as co-parents. She texted April to let her friend knows how things were going so far.

ARIZONA: _Callie won't change her flight. Can you pick Sofia at 8 pm, please? Also, can you let the Chief knows what happened? Just landed, need to rush to the hospital. Thank you, Apes._

APRIL: _Already did, Bailey told you to take your time in there. I'll get Sof at 8, don't worry. We'll facetime you tonight. Send my best to your dad!_

Arizona got in a cab and asked to go straight to the hospital where her dad was. Arizona's mom was looking like she hasn't slept in days. She felt bad for her mom; she knew how much the two of them were connected and how devastating it would be if something happened to one or the other. There were just them both inside a house, for so many years. They worked as one, and even though this day will come eventually, it was too sad to think it could happen now, without any preparation or plans, actually.

"Arizona, thank you for coming!" – Barbara said, emotional.

"Of course, mom. How is he? What happened?" – Arizona asked, hugging her mom.

After talking to her mom for a while and with her dad's doctors, she went to his room. He was in the ICU for observation, but the doctors were optimistic about his recovery.

When he woke up, Arizona was the first thing he saw in the room. They had a strong connection since always, and everything Arizona had learned about values, she got from her dad.

"Hi, dad" – Arizona said, shedding a tear.

"Isn't my gorgeous daughter over here?" – Daniel said, smiling.

"Would you stop scaring us like that? Please?" – Arizona asked, holding her dad's hand.

"Can I go home now?" – Daniel asked.

"No, you cannot. You will stay here for a couple of days in observation" – Arizona answered.

"Why? You're a doctor, you can observe me in my house" – Daniel insisted.

"Dad, I'm a pediatrician. You're not a kid! Stop being stubborn!" – Arizona exclaimed.

She stayed in there with her dad, giving her mom time to go home, take a shower and get fresh clothes. She knew her mom wouldn't agree on staying home and letting Arizona sleep at the hospital, so at least she could change her clothes.

Noticing the sadness in her daughter's eyes, Daniel quickly ended the small talk and asked what was going on. She knew Arizona better than anyone.

"What is happening back home? Problems with Callie?" – Daniel asked.

"Dad, Callie is trying hard to become a serious problem, but so far we're handling it. She's actually moving to Milan tomorrow morning" – Arizona shared the news.

"Is Sofia with her? Don't say you've changed your mind about letting her go this time" – Daniel asked, worried.

"No! She's staying in Seattle, dad. But she'll miss Callie like crazy." – Arizona said.

"Your face doesn't change anymore, you know?" – Daniel said, smiling.

"What do you mean, dad?" – Arizona asked, confused.

"In the past, whenever you talked about Callie, your face used to change, like you were afraid to even say her name and fall in love again. Now it doesn't change anymore. That's good. It's a sign you've let the past in the past" – Daniel said, making Arizona smile too.

"I did. Finally. Callie is in my past, but somehow she's in my present because of Sofia" – Arizona pointed.

"And she will always be. But not the way she used to. But you're sad. And it doesn't seem to be about Callie. What's happening?" – Daniel insisted.

"I'm fine, dad. I'm just tired, that's all" – Arizona said.

"You're a terrible liar. Do you know what you used to do when you were just a little girl? You used to take the blame for whatever Tim did wrong. You were such a lovely sister to him. But you were also a terrible liar so I knew exactly when you were just trying to cover for him" – Daniel remembered, laughing.

"I forget sometimes how well you know me, dad" – Arizona said, laughing too.

"Who is she?" – Daniel asked, directly.

"It doesn't matter, dad. Sofia doesn't want me dating anyone, so we had to break up. It's recent, but it will pass, I will be ok" – Arizona tried to disguise.

"Arizona, listen to me: Sofia is only 7. Don't tear your dreams apart based on what a child expects from the adults who surround her. She doesn't want to share you because she thinks you're her property. You're her mom. Let her know that. Let her know she won't ever have to share this type of love." – Daniel said, making Arizona cry again.

Meanwhile, in Seattle, April arrived at Callie's hotel to pick up Sofia. The brunette smiled at the redhead and at her daughter's excitement to see one of her favorite aunts.

"Thank you, April. I know this can be a handful along with little Harriet, but I couldn't change my flight and…" – Callie was interrupted by April.

"Callie, don't. Stop acting like a victim all the time! Arizona is dealing with so much right now and you keep thinking about yourself." – April said and noticing Sofia was listening, she tried to distract the little girl – "Sof, why don't you go put your suitcase inside the car, it's open already"

"April, I know Arizona had a hard time receiving the news of me moving away, but I can't stop my life at her convenience!" – Callie tried to justify and only made it worst.

"Her convenience? What about Sofia's convenience? And I wasn't saying she had a hard time with you moving away. She had a hard time breaking up with the woman she loves, she had a hard time knowing her dad had a heart attack, and she had a hard time not being able to count on you to be with your daughter for a few more days. It has nothing to do with you. But, once again, you're trying to be a victim. She might be polite and kind enough to deal with you, but honestly, I'm not. Good night, Callie" – April said and walked away.


	23. Chapter 23

**I am so sorry for taking so long to post again, these past days were quite busy for me as I am working on a new project at my job. It might take me a few more days to post again, but I'll try to make it faster! Have a nice Sunday, everyone! :)**

* * *

Waiting a little bit for Sofia to say goodbye to Callie properly, April just sighed inside her car, thinking that maybe she said too much. But honestly, she didn't care. Arizona was her best friend and she has been mistreated by Callie for too long now. Someone needed to point that out and Arizona was far too polite to do that. Once the little girl entered the car, they hit the road heading to the redhead's home.

"What happened to my grandpa, aunt April?" – Sofia asked.

"Oh Sof, don't worry, he got a little sick but your mom is there now to help him get better quicker" – April explained.

"Can I call her when we get home?" – Sofia asked.

"Yeah, sure! We will, right after dinner" – April said, easing the girl's mind.

After changing into comfortable clothes and eating dinner, April picked up her phone to FaceTime Arizona, who answered it immediately.

\- Hi! Is Sofia in there with you?

\- She is! Come here, Sof, your mom is on the phone!

\- Hi, baby! How are you?

\- I'm fine Mommy how are you and grandpa and grandma?

\- Your grandpa is getting better now, he's still at the hospital to get some better care but soon he will be as good as new! And grandma sent you a lot of kisses!

\- Tell them I miss them, mommy.

\- I will, sweetie. And how was with your Mama?

\- She told me she needs to move to Italy and that I will get to spend the holidays with her and I will love it there.

\- Oh, that's great, honey. And are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?

\- I'm fine, mom. I think it's best if I can be there only during vacations because I don't know how to speak Italian.

\- Yeah, me neither. But maybe we can enroll you in some Italian course so you can learn a few things?

\- Yeah, maybe. I just hope I can see Mama soon.

\- We will work it out so you can see her as much as possible, ok?

\- Ok, Mommy, thank you. I miss you.

\- I miss you too, honey. Listen, it's pretty late in here now, so why don't you let me talk to aunt April quickly while you brush your teeth and get ready for bed? Mommy will fly back home tomorrow and we can talk a lot more when I arrive.

\- Ok, Mommy. Good night, I love you!

\- I love you too, baby.

The little girl squealed April's name so she could come talk to Arizona, too. Noticing that Sofia went to the bathroom, she realized it was maybe time to share today's events.

\- Hi, how's your dad?

\- Oh, he's getting better. I think he'll go home tomorrow. I've booked my flight already, so I will get home around 8 pm. If you're still on call, I'll pick up Sofia at the daycare, don't worry!

\- Ok, we'll talk tomorrow and work it out. I'm glad your dad is ok!

\- Yeah, me too. And how's Sofia? Did she seem well?

\- She does seem pretty well, actually. But I have to tell you, though, I've said some things to Callie earlier and she's probably not happy about it.

\- What? What happened?

\- Well, I'll give you details tomorrow, but basically, I told her to stop playing the victim.

\- Oh, April, I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you in a situation where you feel uncomfortable!

\- No, it's not your fault, please. I can't stand Callie for a while, I just never said anything because of you. But enough is enough.

\- Well, she hasn't called me or anything, so maybe she recognizes she's wrong. I don't know, and frankly, I don't care anymore.

\- There's something else you should know, too.

\- What? What did you do?

\- Oh, nothing, it's not about me. Meredith has been nominated to the Harper Avery's.

\- She did?!

\- Yes. I thought you would like to know that.

\- Yeah, of course, thank you for telling me. How is she? Is she happy about it?

\- I haven't spoken to her, in fact. Just heard the news. But who wouldn't be happy about it?

\- Yeah, for sure. I'm happy for her. She deserves it.

\- Maybe she deserves to hear that from you, too.

\- April, don't start.

\- I'm just saying… If I were nominated, I would expect Jackson to congratulate me properly.

\- Of course you would, you were married, you have a child together. That's not my case. It's completely different.

\- I'm not saying this because he was my husband once, but because once we were in love. We were partners, we supported each other. We may not be together anymore, but he will always be part of what I've learned to be love.

They ended the call shortly after that, making Arizona think about how much she wanted to be part of that moment. The woman she loves is nominated for one of the most prestigious awards in Medicine and she didn't even know how to congratulate her.

At least Arizona's dad was recovering quickly and she managed to book her flight back on the next morning. Callie texted her a few times asking about updates on the Colonel's health but Arizona never replied them, she just didn't want to deal with Callie right now. Having her daughter close made Barbara a thousand times more secure and comfortable, and for that, she couldn't thank her daughter enough. Arizona knew how much her parents adored her but also how vital it was for her to protect them, after everything they did for her.

Arizona couldn't sleep that night thinking about Meredith and how proud she was of that accomplishment. Even though there were lots of things happening in her life right now, she just couldn't help saving that sacred part of her heart to Meredith, with so much love and care, even if they weren't together anymore.

Noticing her daughter's features, Barbara knew Arizona hadn't slept and had other things on her mind.

"Good morning, sweetheart" – Barbara greeted her daughter, at the room's door.

"Hi, mom. Why are you in here so early? Dad won't wake up for a few hours" – Arizona said, noticing how early it was.

"I know, I wanted to talk to you. Let's have some coffee" – Barbara suggested.

Mother and daughter went together to the hospital's cafeteria and ordered a coffee and a bagel, a combination Arizona loved so much.

"I've noticed you haven't been sleeping" – Barbara said, while they were sitting at a table.

"I don't like sleeping heavily and maybe dad needs me" – Arizona said.

"Honey, I know you well enough to know it's not the reason why you're not sleeping. Something tells me it's your heart" – Barbara said.

"Don't worry, mom. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Callie moved yesterday, I'm still not sure how Sofia is going to deal with it in a couple of months" – Arizona said and that was the truth, although it was not the entire story.

"That's all? Don't you have any worries inside your heart too?" – Barbara asked, smiling at her daughter.

"Did dad talk to you?" – Arizona asked.

"No, although I'm a little offended that you told him and not me!" – Barbara exclaimed.

"He guessed. But it doesn't matter mom, it's not something I can solve right now. I need to focus on Sofia" – Arizona explained.

"Why does it have to be one thing or the other? Can't you be a mom and date at the same time?" – Barbara asked.

"Not when my daughter express how much she doesn't want me to date anyone" – Arizona explained.

"Well, you and Tim begged me a few times for us not to move around and yet we did. And you two learned how to accept things and make the best out of it" – Barbara said, making Arizona sigh.

"I miss him so much. I think he could solve all of my issues sometimes, he was that good about everything" – Arizona confessed.

"And so are you. Do I know her?" – Barbara asked.

"Who?" – Arizona asked, confused.

"This woman you're in love with" – Barbara explained.

"How do you know I'm in love, mom?" – Arizona asked, intrigued.

"Your eyes, honey. You have the most expressing eyes I've ever seen, since you were a baby. I can tell you're deep in love" – Barbara said, smiling.

"You know her, actually. It's Meredith Grey" – Arizona confessed.


	24. Chapter 24

After spending a while talking with her mom, Arizona was feeling both relieved and sad. Apparently, it was clear to everyone that she needed to fight this fear and win Meredith back. After making sure her dad was ready to go home, the blonde packed up her stuff and said goodbye to her parents.

"Dad, please, behave! No junkie food for the next weeks. Mom, would you call me if you guys need anything? Please?" – Arizona asked.

"Sure, baby. Now you go and have a safe flight. Call us when you land" – Barbara said.

"Tell Sofia we miss her!" – Daniel exclaimed.

"She misses you both, too. Ok, I have to go or I will lose my flight. Take care, you two" – Arizona hugged her parents and jumped into a cab to the airport.

After a long and exhausting flight, Arizona arrived at Seattle. At least she managed to sleep through the whole flight since she was super tired from the past days in the hospital.

April texted her while she was flying so she only saw when she got out of the plane. April was stuck in a long surgery and Sofia was still at the daycare. Arizona ordered a cab to Grey Sloan Memorial and was counting the seconds to see her daughter.

As soon as she entered the hospital, she felt an urge to find Meredith before she picks up Sofia. She couldn't forget April's words: if this was the other way around, she would expect Meredith to congratulate her, too.

Wandering around the hospital looking for Meredith, she decided to look inside the surgeon's office. She knew Meredith didn't like to hang around in there that much, but maybe with all the Harper Avery's fuss, she would find it the ideal place to hide for a little bit. Arizona could see from the blind that wasn't completely shut that she was in there. Before she took another step, Arizona could only smile. Meredith was one of the most amazing surgeons she has ever seen and she deserved that, so badly. Arizona just wished she could celebrate it with her properly, but at least she needed to verbalize how happy she was for the other woman.

Hearing a light knock on the door, Meredith quickly turned around to face the door, expecting the person to open it. To her surprise, there she was: Arizona Robbins and that gorgeous smile, staring at her. Two seconds of silence was more than enough for both of them to talk for the eternity, they didn't need words. Memories, feelings, hearts pounding heavily and lots of unsaid words that were screaming 'I love you' inside that room.

"Hey, can I come in for a minute?" – Arizona asked, smiling at Meredith.

"Sure" – Meredith answered, smiling, too.

"I wanted to congratulate you for your well-deserved nomination. I'm so happy for you, Mer!" – Arizona said, rubbing her hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"Thank you, that means so much to me. I haven't seen you in a few days around here, is everything ok?" – Meredith asked, a little worried.

"My dad had a heart attack, I had to fly over to DC in a hurry" – Arizona explained, noticing the concern popping up from Meredith's eyes.

"Oh my God, Arizona, is he ok? Why didn't you tell me anything? I've could ask Maggie to fly with you. How are you?" – Meredith exclaimed, standing up and hugging Arizona.

"I almost did call you, but you know me. I'm this huge mess. But he's fine now, he just scared us. He's home already. Thank you, though" – Arizona said, not leaving that sweet embrace.

"Are you sure? Do you need help with anything?" – Meredith asked.

"Thank you, Mer. I'm fine. I need to pick up Sofia, April brought her to daycare and it's getting late now. I just wanted to find you and say congratulations. I'm really happy and proud of you" – Arizona said, staring deeply at Meredith's eyes.

"Thank you, Arizona. I think I've been waiting to hear you saying this since I've received the call from the Foundation. There isn't anyone else I would like to share this with" – Meredith said, even though she knew maybe she shouldn't say these things anymore. Then, it hit her - "Wait, April brought her? Wasn't she with Callie these days?" – Meredith asked confused.

"Callie couldn't change her flight, she went to Italy yesterday, so April got Sofia for me, but now she's in surgery" – Arizona explained.

"Didn't Callie knew about your dad?" – Meredith asked.

"She did. But when she heard my voicemail it was too late for her to change her plans. Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm back now" – Arizona said, noticing Meredith was feeling angry about Callie's attitude.

"I'm sorry you need to go through this alone, Arizona. I'm here, you know? Whenever you need. No matter how things are left between us, I'm here for you" – Meredith said, grabbing Arizona's hand.

They both had tears in their eyes, and they both were urging to lock that door and kiss each other like this was the last day on Earth for them. Instead, Arizona just took a deep breath and squeezed Meredith's hand.

"Me too, Mer. No matter what." – Arizona said and kissed Meredith on the left cheek, leaving the room and heading to the daycare.

When Sofia spotted her mom, the little girl squealed happily.

"Mom!" – Sofia exclaimed.

"Hey, my baby! Oh, I've missed you so so much" – Arizona said, hugging the little girl tightly.

"Me too, mommy. How's grandpa?" – Sofia asked.

"He's ready to big emotions again, honey. He and grandma miss you so much, so how about we call them tomorrow morning?" – Arizona suggested.

"Why don't we call them now?" – Sofia asked.

"Because now it's too late in DC and grandpa needs to get a good amount of sleep to heal faster, ok? Tomorrow morning we'll call them" – Arizona explained.

"Ok, mommy. Can we go home now?" – Sofia asked.

"Sure, honey. Go get your things!" – Arizona said.

On the next morning, Arizona woke up early to cook a great breakfast for Sofia. Mother and daughter ate it and the girl was excited to call her grandparents.

Soon after the call, the nanny arrived. Arizona took care of Sofia's school once the summer break was over and talked to the girl that maybe she would enjoy it better with a nanny than staying at the daycare of the hospital.

The blonde needed to go back to work on that morning and since the nanny had known Sofia for quite a few years now, the girl was absolutely fine with her.

At the hospital, Arizona ran to catch the elevator and Meredith was in it. Once the other three people that were also in there left the elevator, the two women looked at each other and it was quite impossible to control it.

No words were needed to announce what was going to happen. Meredith just took Arizona's hand and pulled her closer, and in a blink of an eye, they were kissing passionately inside the elevator. Arizona pushed the emergency button to stop the elevator, preventing anyone from getting in it. They shouldn't be doing this without discussing their situation but it seemed no one was thinking properly at the moment. The urgency was so thick it was possible to feel it in the air.

"Meredith…" - Arizona whispered between the kisses.

"Don't say anything, please, just kiss me" – Meredith begged and the blonde obeyed.

After a few minutes kissing and struggling not to undress each other in there, they agreed they needed to set the elevator free.

They said goodbye and started their shifts. The kiss was hammering both of their minds all day. At the lunch, Arizona was sharing a table with April, filling her friend up with all the updates from her father.

"Meredith and I kissed today" – Arizona just dropped it.

"You WHAT?" – April exclaimed, surprised.

"Yesterday I looked up for her to congratulate on the nomination, taking your advice. And it was emotional, but nothing happened. And this morning, we were inside the elevator and it just happened. I think we're obsessed. We know we can't do that, and yet we can't control. I feel like a teenager" – Arizona confessed.

"Arizona, can we make a deal?" – April asked, making Arizona look at her intrigued.

"What do you mean?" – Arizona asked, confused.

"I won't talk to you about Meredith anymore until you grow your ass up and talk to your daughter, ok? Talk to Sofia, get your girlfriend back and then we can talk about that" – April said, taking a bite of her hamburger.

"But, April…." - Arizona started but the redhead interrupted her.

"Han-han! No talking. Eat your lunch" – April ordered.


	25. Chapter 25

Later on that day, Arizona and Meredith ran onto each other again, this time with both of them leaving the OR next to the other. They both knew better not to play around and pretend it was ok to just act like teenagers in love, but at the same time, they needed so bad to live that love.

"Are you done for the day?" – Meredith asked.

"Almost. You?" – Arizona asked, not taking her eyes away from Meredith's.

"I'm done. Do you want to have dinner?" – Meredith invited.

"I do. But I can't, Mer. We can't. We know that" – Arizona said, refusing the invitation but getting closer and closer to Meredith.

"Why do we keep doing this, instead?" – Meredith asked, already pressing Arizona against the wall of the stairs and kissing the blonde.

"I don't know. We should stop" – Arizona said, kissing the other doctor.

"Do you want to?" – Meredith asked and they didn't say a word afterwards, they just entered the stairway and kissed passionately, like it was a request to be alive.

This was the daily routine of both doctors for the week, kissing and having sex in secret, every time they had a free time at the hospital. Arizona tried to begin the conversation with Sofia a thousand times but couldn't go forward, always afraid of how badly her daughter would react. The girl was already upset that she was missing Callie so bad, and Arizona didn't want to make things worse.

Things got harder when it was almost time for Meredith to go to Boston, to the Harper Avery's award. That prize was one of the most important on a doctor's career and even though Meredith didn't like to talk about winning, deep inside she was thrilled to be nominated. And every time she pictured someone holding her hand until they announce the winner, she could only see Arizona with her.

Meredith decided to share her thoughts with her girlfriend – although she didn't know for sure if they could have this girlfriend label until Arizona set things right with Sofia. She wanted to let the blonde know how much she needed her support and how much she wanted to have her by her side on that big night.

They were lying down inside an on-call room, wrapped on each other like the good old times when Meredith started.

"The big night is coming" – Meredith said, breaking that silence post-sex.

"The Harper Avery's?" – Arizona asked.

"Yes" – Meredith answered, feeling a little nervous to make the invitation.

"Are you nervous?" – Arizona asked, staring into Meredith's eyes and caressing her cheek.

"A little bit, I think. I'm more nervous now" – Meredith confessed.

"What do you mean?" – Arizona was confused.

"I'm more nervous about asking you to go with me. I need you there" – Meredith said and Arizona's face changed immediately.

"Mer…" – Arizona couldn't even finish the sentence. She didn't know how to say that she couldn't go.

"You won't go, will you?" – Meredith asked, feeling a tear running down her face.

"I wanted to, more than anything… But I… I can't let Sofia alone" – Arizona tried to explain, and wiped the tear from Meredith's face.

"You were right, we shouldn't be doing this. I love you, Arizona, but it hurts so much not being able to have you by my side on the most important day of my career" – Meredith said, picking up her scrubs from the floor and putting them on.

"I know, because it hurts on me, too. You know that I want to go, you know I love you." – Arizona said and Meredith didn't look at her, making the blonde grab her arm – "Mer, would you look at me?"

"It seems our love is never enough" – Meredith said, making Arizona exhale a deep breath she didn't even realize she was holding on.

"Don't say that, please. I love you, so much. I want to go, I want to scream to the world how proud I am of you, I want to marry you in front of the entire humanity because there's no one else I rather be with… I just wish my daughter didn't get hurt in the process" – Arizona explained.

"I understand your reasons, Arizona. I really do. But it doesn't make it hurt less" – Meredith said and left the room, leaving the blonde alone and crying.

That was it: after many and many days trying to forget that soon all of the reasons that made them apart a little while ago would come back and haunt them, the day arrived. And it was bad and sad. Meredith wasn't angry or disappointed, maybe because deep down she knew the way it would end anyway. She loved Arizona so much that even though she needed the blonde to make a move, she was suffering all along, imagining how hard it must be to make a decision that could compromise your relationship with your kid. Meredith knew better since she had 3 of her own at home, but luckily, she never had to face a situation like this.

Arizona was sad, and angry with herself, to be honest. How did things end like that? Why wasn't she able to fix things? She was losing her happiness and it was possible to see it fading right in front of her.

Meredith was leaving for Boston in two days and hopefully would come back with the award and Arizona was dying to know she wouldn't be there to applaud the woman she loves so much.

Arizona went home after that fateful day, hoping she could find a quiet and behaved Sofia, at least for just that night. All she needed was a shower and a good amount of sleep, to forget how awful this was and how weak she was. She never was a fearful girl: since the beginning, she was known as an adventurous and brave kid. As an adult, Arizona had to prove herself as a strong person every day, even when she didn't believe in that herself at times. But she was and she knew it. Somehow, Meredith was so much more than she expected that, maybe, even if just for a little bit, she was too afraid to lose that. And before this could happen, maybe she needed to realize she never had Meredith after all. Maybe because she never felt such a strong love and caring for someone like she does now. Maybe because all of her previous relationships required her to be someone different than she really was. She needed to prove herself right and flexible to fit the mold the other women created for her. But with Meredith, she just could be herself. A woman that needed to be taken care of, a woman who has her weaknesses and beliefs, someone who wanted to find a home inside a heart. To lose that was just too hard.

When Arizona arrived, she found a very awaken Sofia, running around and squealing along with her nanny. That joy always brightens Arizona up, but tonight she wanted to shut herself inside a dark bedroom and cry for all the things she wanted but couldn't have.

"Mommy!" – Sofia shouted, hugging Arizona.

"Hi, sweetie, how was your day?" – Arizona asked.

"It was good, and yours? Do you want to play with me and Valerie?" – Sofia invited her.

"Valerie needs to go home now and you need to get ready to bed" – Arizona ordered, paying the nanny and thanking her for the help with Sofia.

Thankfully, Sofia agreed to go to bed faster than Arizona expected and she finally could lay down in her own bed and cry herself out, until her phone rang.

\- This is Robbins.

\- Well, thank God you picked that damn phone. Can you explain to me what the hell you two are doing?

\- Who's that?

Arizona was deeply confused and wasn't recognizing who was calling her.

\- It's Amelia, Robbins. Come on, spill it out!

\- What do you mean, Amelia?

\- You and my sister! She's miserable again and won't talk to anyone, and rumor has it you weren't a bag of sunshine yourself today either. What's going on?

\- The same thing, Amelia. It's not her fault.

\- This is no one's fault but can't you see you will end up hurting each other badly? Why don't you sit and talk?

\- We already did it. We did everything we could. Until I get Sofia agreeing with us, there's nothing else to do.

\- Well, then talk to Sofia, Arizona. Not just because of Meredith, or you. But because you two deserve better than getting hurt like that. And your daughter deserves better than being responsible for something she doesn't even understand properly. I'm flying with Meredith tomorrow to Boston, I've changed our flight. I suggest you hurry up because there's one person she will want to see when she's up on that stage receiving that award, and you know this person is you.


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm really, deeply, sorry for taking so long to update here. I had a severe health problem and wasn't able to write for a while. I'm ending the story now and hopefully starting a new one soon.**

On the next morning was crystal clear how sad and confused Arizona was. Sofia was smart enough to recognize that, too. During the breakfast, the blonde didn't say a word and although Sofia was trying to make funny faces and help her mom by offering a piece of her pancake, Arizona was just focused on her giant cup of coffee. She was off from the hospital and decided to take Sofia to play out in a park nearby her house.

"Are you sure you want to go, Mommy? You don't seem fine today." – Sofia asked, a little confused by her mom's quiet behavior.

"I'm ok, honey. Hurry up, go put on your sneakers" – Arizona ordered.

In the park, the blonde was sitting down on a bench looking at Sofia playing in the swing and running around with other kids in there. She could stare at her daughter, but couldn't listen to a single sound. Inside her head, she could only hear Amelia's word replaying, Meredith's laughter, the first "I love you" they both exchanged. She was definitely losing all of that.

Sofia approached her mom and asked if they could walk a little bit inside the park. Arizona agreed and held Sofia's hand, while they were slowly walking in the park. They finally reached to the part of the park where a small creek crosses the left wing of it. They sat down in the grass, and Sofia hugged her mom, trying to make the blonde feel better. Arizona couldn't hide it anymore and a few tears ran down her face.

They were in silence for a moment, until Sofia's big curious eyes started to run around the park and creek and started to ask questions.

"Where does this creek come from, mom? Aren't we in the middle of the city?" – Sofia asked.

Arizona was starting to put her thoughts together to answer her daughter when she understood how perfect that opportunity was.

"Well, I don't know exactly where it comes from, but it's a small part of the big sea out there. The creek just decided to go through another way" – Arizona explained and Sofia seemed really interested.

"But how come the sea doesn't escape entirely through this creek?" – Sofia asked.

"Because it's the other way around. The creek is the one who escaped the sea." – Arizona said.

"Why? Is the sea bad?" – Sofia asked.

"No, it isn't. But sometimes even if it seems the right thing, the sea it's not enough" – Arizona said and Sofia smiled.

"I think the creek is beautiful, mom" – Sofia said, making Arizona smile, too.

"Me too, honey." – Arizona said and kissed the top of her daughter's head, and continued – "Sof, don't you agree how bravely it is that, sometimes, the creek escape the sea and invade the city, even though it had been told its entire life it was meant for the shore?"

"I do" – Sofia answered.

"Well, that's exactly my feelings for Meredith. Just like the creek can't change its course and goes back to the sea, I can't pretend it doesn't exist. And I've tried so hard to forget about it, because of you, because mommy loves you so so much. But my heart tells me I need to follow my feelings" – Arizona finally said, and Sofia looked at her.

"I'm sorry you needed to keep your feelings hidden, mom. That's why you're sad, isn't it?" – Sofia asked.

"It is, honey. Meredith is about to go through a very important moment in her career and I wish I could be by her side, celebrating it. But more than that, I wish I could live this love and have you happy with it, too. If I have to choose, I will always choose you, no matter what. You're truly the most important thing in my life. Meredith is the woman I love, but you're my daughter." – Arizona explained.

"You should go see aunt Meredith, mom. I just don't want you fighting with her like you and Mama did because I don't want to move from our home anymore" – Sofia confessed.

"Honey, I don't have any plans of moving away. Adults fight all the time because we've lost this magical thing the kids like you still have: this sparkles in your eyes and purity in your heart. But most of the times it's just a fear of losing the ones we love. Your Mama and I still love each other so much, because we're a family, but we don't work out as a couple. She loves Penny and I love Meredith. Do you think you're ok with that?" – Arizona asked.

"I'll try to be, mom. I want you happy" – Sofia said and hugged Arizona.

Still not believing she finally told her daughter and received the green light to move forward and go after Meredith, Arizona was a little lost about where she should start to make things right.

She called April and asked for help.

\- I need your help, April.

\- If it doesn't involve Meredith, I'm all ears.

\- It does involve her.

\- Arizona, I won't discuss this with you until you behave like a grown-up woman and not an annoying teenager.

\- Well, the teenager finally told Sofia about everything. She's still coping with all the changes in her life, but she gave me the green light. Now I need to fly to Boston and congratulate the woman I love but I need Sofia to stay with someone I trust. Would you help now?

\- Oh my God! You told her? I'm so proud of you. When are you leaving? Of course she can stay with me.

\- There's only one straight flight to Boston and it leaves in two hours.

\- So hurry up, Arizona. I'm on my way to your place to pick up Sofia!

\- Thank you so much, April. For everything.

\- Thank you for allowing yourself to be happy again. You truly deserve it.

As soon as April arrived, Arizona said goodbye to Sofia promising she would only be away for one night. She got in a cab and asked the driver to hurry up to the airport.

Now it was just a matter of time until she finally set her life back on track. She was happy on the outside, but something inside of her was being overly concerned about it being too late for Meredith to accept her back. What if Meredith's request for her to go to Boston was the last chance Arizona had and she blew it? What if it Meredith gave up already?

Just by thinking it, Arizona shivered. She knew she was late, but at least she was still trying.

When her plane finally landed, Arizona was in such a hurry she almost hit the flight attendant on her way out of the airplane. She needed to get inside a cab and check in on the hotel to get dressed, as fast as she could.

At the hotel, Arizona could barely think. She was so focused on getting ready in time and try to save her relationship with Meredith that thinking sounded like a waste of time and energy. She put on her finest dress and tried to do her own hair and makeup in a simple, yet elegant way.

In the meantime, Amelia was uptight and seeming nervous, looking around every 5 seconds. Meredith noticed how stressed out her sister was.

"Amelia, what's going on? You seem stressed" – Meredith asked, calmly.

"Me? I'm not. I'm fine. Are you nervous?" – Amelia tried to change the subject.

"A little bit, yeah. But I'm coping just fine" – Meredith answered, smiling.

She was very quick on adjusting herself to this new scenario where Arizona wasn't a part of. She was suffering on the inside, missing the love of her life, but she couldn't drag this suffering along with her forever. If things were over, then they were over.

"I called her. Before we leave Seattle" – Amelia confessed, out of a sudden.

"Who did you call?" – Meredith asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Arizona. I told her to come." – Amelia said.

"I imagined you would do so." – Meredith said, not angry at all. – "But she has her own reasons not to come. I respect that"

The minute she ended the sentence, the lights went off. The ceremony was about to start. Arizona was stuck in the traffic, feeling her stomach turn inside out. She couldn't miss this. Not after so many obstacles on the way, she was so close.

Finally, Arizona arrived. She tried to walk as fast as she could with the heels and her prosthetic. The minute she walked in the room, she felt all the nervousness she was ignoring since she got in that plane. It was hard to identify the people in such a dark room, so she sat on an empty table right at the end, by the door. If anything would go wrong, she could just storm out. Except she didn't want to run. She was tired of running, she just wanted to hold Meredith in her arms and feel that everything was just right.

They were finishing talking about all the nominees, and at any second now they would announce the winner. Meredith took a last look around the room, hoping she could see that face she wanted so badly. Before she could look at Arizona's direction, they announced.

"… Dr. Meredith Grey" – Catherine Avery announced and the crowd gave Meredith a fine round of applause.

Meredith smiled a little embarrassed and hugged Amelia, who was radiant over her sister's winning. Meredith slowly walked up the stairs to the stage and received the award and a hug from Catherine. When she approached the pulpit and the lights were a little brighter, she spotted right there, at the end of the room, standing and applauding her, with that heavenly smile on her face: Arizona was there. Meredith lost her words at that second. It was like the world had stopped and all that she could see was Arizona.

Meredith had to say the words everyone was expecting her to, but all she could do was smile. Amelia noticed her sister looking straight at the back of the audience and turn her head to see what was it.

"Thank God, Arizona!" – Amelia said.

Meredith gave a beautiful speech regarding the advance on Medicine, her mother and the thing that makes everyone want to fight for: life. And, without taking her eyes off Arizona, she ended it with "And life is not worthy if you cannot give and receive love. I will continue to save lives so everyone can experience what love can do".

Arizona cried the whole time without stop smiling. What an honor was being there, watching the love of her life saying such beautiful words. What an honor to be able to share a life with that woman. She couldn't wait any longer to kiss her and apologize for taking so long to be there, where she was supposed to be the whole time.

Meredith left the stage and both women walked to meet each other halfway.

"You made it." – Meredith said, smiling.

"You won" – Arizona answered, taking Meredith's hand.

"I did." – Meredith agreed.

"I'm sorry for everything, Mer. I should've been here since the first time you mentioned it. I'm really sorry" – Arizona said, kissing the other woman's hand.

"You made it, that's what matters. You're here" – Meredith said and hugged the blonde.

"I love you, so so much. I'm so proud of you" – Arizona said, looking into Meredith's eyes.

"I love you, too." – Meredith said, and without resisting any longer, kissed her girlfriend.


End file.
